De malédiction et de puits
by Naemir
Summary: [AVENTURES] Où lorsqu'une rencontre fortuite sur la place d'un marché d'un village paumé mène vers une quête... imprévue. -prend place durant la saison 1, durant l'épisode 28 et la semaine "repos" gracieusement accordée par le MJ/ Rating T, pour les doux mots de Théo-
1. D'une petite vieille sournoise

Bonjour jeunes gens. Je me lance aujourd'hui dans un univers nouveau qu'est celui du RPG Aventures, sur la chaine youtube Bazar du Grenier, pour une petite fic sans prétention, simplement pour mon petit plaisir d'écrire sur cette excellente série animée par nos joueurs et MJ préférés.

Une première pour moi dans ce fandom, que j'ai eu l'occasion cependant de parcourir un peu en long, large et travers. Donc, j'ajoute mon humble pierre à ce majestueux édifice.

 _De malédiction et de puits_ prend place durant la semaine de "repos" de nos guerriers, durant **l'épisode 28 : la porte des étoiles, de la saison 1**. Oui, ça date, effectivement. Tout comme cet écrit qui n'est pas encore terminé bien que commencé depuis un bon moment.

Bien entendu, ni les personnages, ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, créés qu'ils sont par les grands Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier.

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes et éventuelles coquilles qui auraient (et qui ont sans doute) échappé à ma vigilance et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_ A ta droite, Shin ! Ta droite !

Malgré le hurlement strident que Bob lui adressa, la voix empreinte de panique —et dans la situation présente, il y avait de quoi— le jeune archer n'eut droit à la vie sauve qu'à la dextérité de Théo et le revers fulgurant qu'il balança en beuglant dans le museau de l'animal. La monstrueuse patte de leur adversaire poilu, ventru, _géant_ et hargneux, le rata d'un cheveu, son attaque passant à quelques centimètres à peine du visage du paladin qui recula d'un pas par réflexe.

Blessé, tant physiquement que dans sa fierté de prédateur naturel, l'animal rugit sous la douleur du coup infligé par le jeune homme, sa gueule béante cherchant à happer la source de ses maux qui se reculait précipitamment, entrainant Shin par le bras pour le mettre lui aussi à l'abri.

Balloté, le demi élémentaire se laissa faire, encore sonné de la chute dont il avait eu peine à se relever après la _claque_ qu'il avait reçue. Son corps entier résonnait encore de l'impact contre sa cage thoracique et celui de son dos sur l'écorce rugueuse du chêne qui avait eu la gentillesse de l'arrêter et l'amortir dans son envolée fulgurante que pas un n'avait vu venir.

A dire vrai, personne ne s'était attendu à pareille situation. Une attaque, certes, puisqu'ils étaient en partie venus dans ces bois dans le but d'attraper la bête et de la dépecer une fois occise, mais pas de cette ampleur –là ! Il y avait eu tromperie sur la marchandise et ils se retrouvaient dans la mer— panade jusqu'au cou. Si ce n'était plus.

Fébrile, Balthazar agitait son bâton pour catalyser un nouveau sort et le diriger sur l'animal furieux qui abattait les arbres alentours comme l'aurait fait un bûcheron gigantesque. A la différence non négligeable qu'un bûcheron n'avait certainement pas autant de dents ni de griffes. Son hurlement de rage se fit sans doute entendre dans toute la forêt, poussant les autres créatures à se terrer au plus profond de leurs cavernes et terriers.

Personne n'aurait été assez fou pour défier ainsi _Shardik_ [1] et espérer s'en tirer vivant.

A l'exception bien entendu d'une bande d'aventuriers pour qui le danger était une notion parfois trouble et relativement vague et qui n'hésitaient pas se lancer dans les quêtes piégées qui, partant d'un bon sentiment, finissaient immanquablement par virer au drame.

_ BALANCE LUI TA PUTAIN DE BOULE DE FEU, MERDE !

La demande –l'ordre— de Théo s'exécuta dans un vrombissement sinistre, la vague de magie incendiaire jaillissant finalement du corps du mage pour aller s'écraser contre l'épaisse fourrure de la bête déchainée qui s'était rabattue sur un Grunlek bondissant, embrasant les poils dans un crépitement plaisant.

Cette saloperie de bestiole l'avait pris en grippe et cherchait à l'écraser comme s'il n'avait été qu'un insecte. Sans doute à cause de sa taille, suggérait une part cynique de l'esprit du nain, qui devait le faire ressembler à une petite friandise aux yeux du monstre de férocité. En tout cas, il était très certainement plus appétissant que ce sac d'os de Bob qui, une fois encore, perdait quelque peu le contrôle de son sortilège. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière que la magie élémentaire de leur demi-diable prenait des vacances improvisées. Influencée par le stress de la situation, la fatigue de ces derniers jours et la panique fébrile du combat, la langue de flamme dirigée sur le dos de leur adversaire quitta finalement son épaisse fourrure brune pour aller danser en direction du nain.

Jusqu'à présent, Grunlek s'était contenté d'esquiver, tant bien que mal, les lourdes attaques griffues que l'on portait à sa personne. Il poussa un glapissement en avisant les flammes venir taquiner son visage, le forçant à se baisser promptement pour ne pas finir comme la pelisse roussie sur le dos de l'animal écumant.

_ Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

Bandant sa volonté, le mage tenta à grand peine de limiter les dégâts et reprendre la main sur sa magie. Il allait pour rediriger le flux brulant sur l'immense créature de la forêt avec toute la force dont il était capable, le hurlement strident de leur nouvelle compagne de voyage —forcée et bien à l'abri dans les fourrés, tant qu'à faire— le figea dans son mouvement.

_ Me l'abimez pas ! La peau coute une fortune au marché magique !

_ On en a rien à foutre de votre marché de mes deux ! Hurla Théo pour seule réponse, balançant son épée comme s'il s'agissait d'une faux pour se garantir un semblant de sécurité. Crame-le ! Crame-le !

_ A cinquante pièces d'or le m², laissez le intact !

_ Mais elle va se la fermer, la paysanne, oui ?!

Ignorant les vociférations —presque aussi importantes que celles du seigneur maudit des bois, accaparé par les flammes sur son dos et le nain qui gesticulait pour attirer son attention loin de ses compagnons— de la femme qui les avait menés dans ce _putain de traquenard_ , Théo bondit avec toute la grâce que lui permettait son armure, sa lame brandit.

ПϴП

 _Deux jours plus tôt_

Cris.

Injures, malédictions, vociférations, pleurs, appels. Négociations. Un enfer de voix et de mouvements, un flot perpétuel de couleurs, de gestes, d'odeurs toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, mélanges de nourriture fraiche ou non, de sueur et de poussière. Une atmosphère étouffante et bruyante, en pleine ébullition sous la moiteur d'un soleil étonnamment écrasant pour la saison. Une masse de corps et d'esprits, comme agglutinés en un seul être monstrueux qui cherchait à l'engloutir.

Un jour de marché.

Si sa fierté ne l'en avait pas empêché, Shin aurait fondu en larmes et se serait roulé en boule sous un étal pour échapper à cet enfer sur terre. Comment pouvait-on apprécier ce genre de festivité bruyante et puante ? Comment pouvait-on trouver un quelconque plaisir à avancer tête bêche dans une troupe aussi compacte qui puait la sueur, la vinasse et les dieux seuls savaient quoi encore ? Où étaient passés l'air sain, le calme et la sérénité ? Il était un demi-élémentaire pour l'amour des anciens dieux ! Un demi-élémentaire qui avait besoin de la nature, besoin d'espace, de silence ! Pas d'être pressé de partout par des inconnus hurlants et d'aussi bonne humeur que des loups enragés. Il n'était comme Balthazar, citadin dans l'âme, habitué à évoluer dans ces environnements, la cohue, la foule, le _monde._ Ce cher demi-démon qui se délectait de ces présences autour de lui, des rumeurs des conversations aux alentours des échoppes et des tavernes. L'antipode même de sa propre personne. Il lui fallait déjà plusieurs pintes bien remplies pour réussir à se sentir à l'aise dans une taverne un soir de fête, alors là…

Shinddha soupira, dardant un regard entre jalousie et incompréhension sur le dos drapé de rouge de son compagnon de route. Il lui enviait cette aisance et ce naturel déconcertants, avec lesquels il évoluait comme si de rien était dans cette mélasse vivante. Le diable s'esquivait sous les marchands d'un mouvement d'épaules, évitait les lavandières distraites qui se taillaient un chemin au milieu de la masse à l'aide de leurs paniers volumineux. Contournait ces foutus gosses qui leur courraient dans les pattes en riant, balançant des cailloux à un chien famélique qui rodait aux abords d'une boucherie dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques restes.

L'archer soupira, désabusé. De leur petite troupe, il semblait visiblement être le seul à ne pas apprécier leur péripétie de la journée. Ils en avaient pourtant vu bien d'autres, autrement plus dangereuses et terrifiantes mais rien n'y faisait ; Shin se sentait aussi à l'aise en cet instant que s'il s'était retrouvé seul face à une horde d'araignées déchainées. Les autres, pour leur part, se satisfaisaient grandement de leur sortie ludique. Théo, lui d'ordinaire un rien _misanthrope,_ supportant mal qu'on le colle d'un peu trop près sans la moindre raison —et même si raison il y avait, on avait souvent droit au concert de grognements et autres injures— avait trouvé son bonheur devant l'étal d'un forgeron, comparant lames et divers outils de métal en commentant aussi bruyamment que les autres clients qui s'étaient amassés autour de lui, tant pour admirer le travail du maitre qu'attirés par l'éclat de sa cotte légère.

Balthazar, bien entendu, avait été le premier à sortir de l'auberge où ils séjournaient tous, se jetant dans la mer de visages anonymes avec une joie certaine. Et quant à Grunlek ; le maitre nain semblait plus que _ravi_ de constater qu'il pourrait trouver au marché tout ce qu'il lui faudrait pour sa cuisine et leurs provisions, perdues dans leur fuite bancale mais néanmoins inespérée, des cavernes où on les avait tenus prisonniers.

La route jusqu'à la civilisation avait été plus ardue que ce qu'ils avaient escompté, la fatigue et leurs blessures pesant lourdement sur leurs épaules et leurs pas. Théo avait tenu à marcher en tête et les guider jusqu'à un refuge, malgré son état pitoyable et le poison qui courrait toujours dans ses veines, l'affaiblissant encore grandement. Shin était pourtant celui qui avait subi le moins de dégâts mais s'était vu confié la surveillance de leur mage plutôt que la direction —même momentanée—de leur troupe. Ce qui, en soi, ne l'avait guère dérangé ; il n'était pas un leader naturel comme pouvait l'être le paladin et détestait royalement se mettre en avant de la sorte. D'autant que l'état préoccupant de Bob, atteint d'une sévère fièvre qu'il leur avait cachée jusqu'au moment de s'écouler, pris de sueurs et de tremblements ; nécessitait des soins qu'il était le plus à même de lui porter. Grunlek lui aussi avait trainé la patte un bon moment, ne reprenant du poil de la bête que lorsqu'Eden, surgissant au détour d'un sentier à l'aube de leur deuxième jour dans les bois hostiles, les avait rejoint comme si de rien était.

Touchée dans l'attaque du moulin, puis laissée à son sort après les soins apportés par leur fils de la Lumière, la louve avait profité de leur absence imprévue pour reprendre des forces et se lancer sur leurs traces. La puissance de son flair l'avait conduit sur la piste de son maitre, lequel avait été plus que soulagé de la retrouver en vie et en relative bonne santé. Surtout si l'on comparait avec leurs états du moment.

Lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le village le plus proche — plus par hasard qu'autre chose, car même les cartes qu'ils avaient récupérées dans les cavernes ne leur avaient pas été d'un grand secours sur le moment, perdus qu'ils étaient— leurs mines étaient si maigres et marquées des récents évènements que les habitants avaient d'abord cru voir débarquer une troupe de saltimbanques en guenilles. Théo avait haussé le ton lorsqu'on avait fait mine de leur lancer des pierres et des fruits pourris pour les chasser mais Shin ne pouvait guère en tenir rigueur à ces pauvres gens. Il aurait eu peur de son propre reflet, s'il avait pu le voir.

Après quelques palabres —et les talents de diplomate de Grunlek, puisque leur beau-parleur n'était pas en état de mener la danse sur ce coup-là et que la subtilité de Théo était comparable à celle d'une brique au travers d'une fenêtre— ils avaient finalement réussi à apaiser les esprits et s'étaient installés à l'auberge. Du calme et du repos ; en quelques jours, Balthazar s'était remis de sa fièvre, ses compagnons de leurs blessures et le tragique épisode de leur captivité ne semblait être qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Puis leur diable d'ami avait décrété que, quitte à prendre un peu de temps pour se ressourcer et se remettre parfaitement d'aplomb, ils pouvaient bien rester au village encore quelques temps et profiter des _merveilles_ qu'il avait soi-disant à offrir. Shin lui en aurait foutu, des merveilles. Qui y avait-il de merveilleux à entendre hurler les poissonniers et leurs femmes, voir les gueux se presser auprès des passants en quémandant leur pain du jour ou bien voir le spectacle désolant des soiffards qui n'avaient pas décuvé de la veille et qui vomissaient encore tripes et boyaux dans le fond d'une ruelle crasseuse ?

Non, définitivement, il n'était pas fait pour ce type de vie. La douceur et le calme de son village natal lui manquaient, en cet instant, et il regretta plus encore les vertes et vastes collines où grouillait une vie invisible mais bien loin d'être chiante, lorsqu'il sentit son bras se faire violemment tirer vers l'arrière.

Shin aurait adoré hurler. Parce que la petite vieille rabougrie qui s'agrippait présentement à sa manche lui avait foutu la trouille et que sa frustration venait d'atteindre des plafonds encore inégalés. Il détestait la foule, il détestait le bruit, les odeurs de bouffe et de merde, les cris des gamins et des vendeurs. Et plus encore, il détestait les petites vieilles rachitiques surgies de nulle part et d'un âge incertain qui venaient lui réclamer l'aumône.

_ Que veux-tu, femme ?

Quand bien même il supportait mal leur proximité —la vieille sentait la boucane et il était persuadé que ses guenilles étaient mangées aux mites— et que son insistance à vouloir le tirer à elle pour lui parler le mettait royalement mal à l'aise ; Shin ne pouvait se permettre de se montrer trop sec et cassant envers elle. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, de rabrouer les nécessiteux qui, au final, ne faisaient que mendier leur pain afin de rester en vie. Théo lui aurait collé un coup de bouclier —dans le meilleur des cas—, Grun un sourire, sans doute. Si Bob avait eu accès à leur bourse commune —et dieu merci, ce n'était pas le cas— quelques piécettes auraient terminé dans la main de la bonne femme. Il était toujours paradoxal de voir que ce demi-diable, bien loin de sa nature maléfique, pouvait se montrer aussi _prévenant_ et _attentif_ envers les autres. Quand la situation ne concernait pas ses propres économies, en tout cas.

Shin, lui, se montrait aimable avec tout à chacun quand il ne ressentait chez eux le moindre éclat de malfaisance. Il ne savait pas dire non, et en avait parfaitement conscience, tout comme ses camarades qui avaient parfois tendance à en abuser. Jamais à outrance, mais quand même, sa gentillesse profonde le perdrait un jour ou l'autre.

La vieille lui sourit. Une bouche trouée aux dents pourries qui lui donnait un immanquable air de sorcière. Shin aurait _adoré_ reculer. Mais la main noueuse se serrait sur son bras comme un étau et il n'aurait pu se libérer qu'en le lui abandonnant. Une option guère envisageable dans l'immédiat.

_ Votre destin est trouble, messire. Je peux l'éclaircir, pour quelques pièces… l'avenir est à vous.

Le jeune homme soupira. Une diseuse de bonne aventure, plus tenace qu'une moule à son rocher. Il n'avait jamais su se dépatouiller de ce genre de personnalité qui finissait toujours, avec lui, par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Bien évidemment, les seuls capables de le tirer des griffes de la grand-mère n'étaient nulle part en vue et il devrait réussir à se sortir lui-même de cette situation.

_ Ecoutez, madame… c'est fort tentant mais je crains ne pas avoir le temps de vous écouter… je dois retrouver mes amis…

Hésitation, mensonge à peine crédible. Le charme naturel de Bob aurait fait le reste et la vieille serait partie sans plus s'occuper de lui. Mais Shin ? Shin n'avait pas la prestance du mage, bien au contraire et il ne savait pas manier les mots aussi bien que lui. Loin s'en fallait et il sentait le sourire de la bonne femme s'agrandir, persuadée d'avoir attrapé son pigeon de la journée. Ce qu'elle avait fait, car déjà le jeune homme sentait ses résolutions faiblir. Elle n'était pas méchante, cette petite grand-mère, après tout, elle cherchait juste à gagner sa croute…

_ Ça ne prendra que quelques instants, messire. Quelques instants pour l'avenir tout entier, ce n'est pas cher payé.

La volonté de l'archer vacilla. Il voulait partir. Le destin, il s'en foutait pas mal, surtout de la part d'une charlatan et était bien décidé à l'écrire lui-même plutôt qu'on le lui dicte. Mais voilà… la vieille était plus tenace et experte que lui dans l'art d'amadouer son public et il se savait déjà tombé dans ses filets. Quelques minutes, cela ne mangeait pas de pain, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Hey, Shin !

Jamais le piaillement enjoué de Balthazar n'avait autant pris des allures de miracle en marche. Son sauveur, enfin ! Le seul être qui serait capable de le tirer des griffes de ce démon ridé, un comble ! Mais entre deux baratineurs de leur espèce, ils devraient bien réussir à se comprendre et s'entendre…

Le mage fendit la foule —mais bon sang, se servait-il d'un sort quelconque pour les écarter de la sorte, tel un prophète fendant les eaux tumultueuses ?— sa sacoche remplie pendant sur l'épaule, témoin de ses récents et nombreux achats. Dont la moitié était sans aucun doute compulsifs. Bob avait un réel problème avec la gestion de l'argent et le sens de la mesure. Ses origines de diable, peut-être ou bien sa nature bien trop curieuse et expansive.

_ Eh bien compagnon, je te cherche depuis dix minutes ! Tu es comme les enfants, on ne peut pas te lâcher des yeux sans te perdre !

Goguenard, le brun vint s'appuyer contre lui, comme un gamin se pendant au bras de sa mère et pourtant aussi léger qu'une plume. Ce type était un tel sac d'os que Shin se prit à se demander si sa besace elle-même n'était pas plus lourde que lui. Mais son poids contre son bras avait un côté indéniablement rassurant. Oui, dans une foule, enterré sous la cacophonie des dizaines de vies qui se pressaient là, Shin était un petit garçon perdu qui attendait qu'on le prenne par la main pour le remettre sur le chemin de la maison.

_ Désolé. Je vous ai perdus de vue et je ne parvenais pas à retrouver l'auberge. Y a trop de monde, ici.

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir l'air de chouiner à moitié. Ce n'était pas digne, et il n'était pas en train de prier en silence pour qu'on le sorte de là. Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de retourner à l'auberge ! Ou bien même l'orée de la forêt, où ils avaient été contraint de laisser Eden, qui ne pouvait définitivement pas passer pour un _gros chien_ auprès des villageois et qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer un peu trop l'attention. Déjà qu'ils avaient fait un spectacle de leur arrivée dans le hameau…

_ Mon pauvre bouchon, va. Tu veux que je te tienne la main pour ne pas que tu t'égares ?

_ … Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont des baffes qui se perdent. Et particulièrement en direction de tes joues.

Le mage rit de bon cœur, lui pressant amicalement l'épaule et l'invitant à le rejoindre pour se noyer à nouveau au milieu du marché. Shin aurait vraiment voulu qu'on le reconduise bien sagement à l'auberge et leur chambre commune mais entre être contraint d'affronter un nouveau bain de foule et rester en compagnie de la diseuse de bonne aventure, son choix était vite fait.

Bien évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simples. Et à la rigueur, Shinddha aurait dû se douter que la vielle carne ne lâcherait pas aussi vite le morceau. Bienheureusement, le pigeon était maintenant accompagné d'un adversaire redoutable pour la rusée renarde qu'elle était. Quoiqu'elle tente, désormais, il était sauvé.

_ Messires, attendez donc. Mes histoires sont douces et pleines de vérités cachées, ne voulez-vous point venir les écouter ?

Phrase d'accroche parfaite, presque une petite poésie chantante. Si elle n'avait pas été déclamée sur ce ton chevrotant et mielleux à souhait, l'archer aurait pu être impressionné de cette facilité pour le verbe. Mais le sourire en coin de la conteuse improvisée avait plus de quoi coller des frissons dans le dos du gaillard le plus averti qu'autre chose. Bob haussa un sourcil, se penchant sur le côté pour apercevoir son interlocutrice, qu'un coup du sort ne lui avait pas fait remarquer jusqu'à présent.

Et Shinddha Kory sut, à l'instant même où il vit un sourire —qui ressemblait bien trop à celui de la vieille—se peindre sur le visage du demi-diable, qu'il était perdu.

_ Shin, mon bon ami ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en si bonne compagnie ! Pardonnez-moi, ma dame, pour ma rudesse et mon impolitesse.

Le « bon ami » se serait mis des baffes. Ou bien les aurait claquées sur le visage du mage comme il l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi diantre avait-il pensé une seule seconde que Bob était le meilleur choix possible pour le sauver de cette situation ? A quel moment s'était-il dit que c'était une bonne idée, de le laisser ouvrir la bouche et s'adresser à la dame sans âge à leurs côtés ? Le monde de la tranquillité venait de lui fermer ses portes et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se sortir indemne de cette confrontation. Un mage avide de pitreries et une diseuse de bonne aventure déterminée à ne pas laisser filer son client ? Comment tout cela pouvait-il mal finir pour lui, hein ?

_ La dame allait nous quitter, Bob. Et nous, nous allions retrouver nos amis, n'est-ce pas ?

L'espoir. Le maigre espoir que le brun en resterait là, se contenterait d'un sourire envers la petite dame, quelques pièces, à la rigueur et c'était tout. Il pouvait encore le faire. Il pouvait encore échapper à tout ça, si seulement le diable en personne faisait preuve d'un peu de pitié à son égard…

_ Allons, Shin ! Rien ne presse, nous avons tout le temps ! Je dirais même qu'il faut que nous prenions tout le temps nécessaire à notre rétablissement ! Pourquoi ne pas voir ce que demande madame, hum ?

Le félon. Cet homme était le pire démon qu'il ait jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer. Il le noierait ce soir, l'étoufferait à mort avec les pommes que Grunlek avait ramené la veille des cuisines de l'auberge. Il danserait sur sa carcasse moribonde et lui ferait ravaler ses blagues et fanfaronnades. Une secousse sur son bras, toujours prisonnier de la poigne de la vieille femme, le tira de ses pensées vengeresses. Il l'aurait presque oubliée…

_ Votre ami a raison, messire. Cela ne prendra que quelques instants, et les cartes vous diront tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir !

Les cartes. Elle voulait lui tirer les cartes. Si encore il avait s'agit d'une lecture dans les entrailles d'une bête offerte en sacrifice aux dieux des forêts —il savait que certaines de ces pratiques se faisaient encore, dans les bois les plus obscurs et les plus profonds du Cratère— ou bien d'une prédiction suite à un rituel de nécromancie, il aurait pu, _à la limite,_ y croire un minimum. Mais les cartes ? Il n'y avait rien de plus subjectif et aléatoire à ses yeux. Mais pas à ceux de Balthazar, visiblement, dont le regard venait de s'illuminer et qui désormais, trépignait sur place comme un gamin.

Oh misère, ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas du tout bon signe.

_ Bob, ne me dis pas qu—

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, de même que son interrogation mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que celle de Balthazar s'ourlaient en un immense sourire, reflet presque identique que celui qu'il voyait s'étirer sur le visage parcheminé de la vieille femme.

 _Oh misère, non._

ПϴП

_ Vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps, vous étiez où ?

Shinddha écrasa violemment le pied de Bob qui s'apprêtait à répondre au paladin irrité de leur retard. La bière n'était pas mauvaise, dans leur petite auberge de passage où ils avaient élu domicile, mais pas en quantité suffisante pour apaiser éternellement l'impatience du jeune homme. Ils avaient des horaires, ils s'étaient donnés des points de rendez vous, ce n'était pas pour arriver près d'une demi-heure plus tard sans la moindre explication.

Hululant de douleur en massant son appendice maltraité, Balthazar boitilla jusqu'à la table de ses camarades, se laissant retomber lourdement sur le banc où siégeait Théo, Shin se glissant avec légèreté aux côtés de Grunlek qui fit glisser jusqu'à lui une assiette pleine et fumante. Malgré l'euphorie du marché et l'heure du déjeuner, l'auberge était presque calme, leur tablée isolée dans un coin de la grande pièce leur garantissant une certaine intimité et un silence tout relatif. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que l'archer s'y sente à l'aise et remercie l'ingénieur nain d'un sourire.

_ Alors ? Exigea encore une fois le paladin, le nez dans sa choppe en lorgnant sur les deux retardataires qui avaient bouleversé son programme de l'après-midi.

Ramassant prudemment son pied pour lui éviter une nouvelle attaque traitre —vue le regard que lui lançait le demi élémentaire, le mage était persuadé qu'il n'hésiterait pas bien longtemps avant de réitérer l'expérience si jamais il venait à raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la dernière demie-heure— Bob s'humecta rapidement les lèvres.

_ Eh bien, il se trouve que Shin s'est fait une délicieuse amie…

Le concerné lui fit les gros yeux, resserra la prise sur sa fourchette en le menaçant silencieusement. Compatissant et compréhensif, le brave Grunlek posa une main sur son bras, lui tapotant doucement.

_ Il t'a encore trainé dans ses embrouilles, n'est-ce pas ?

Puisque Balthazar avait le chic pour attirer les ennuis, ou bien les provoquer, suivant la situation. Voulant se défendre et expliquer de quoi il en avait retourné —sans entrer dans les détails, la honte était encore trop grande— Shin ouvrit la bouche, le mage ne lui laissant malheureusement pas le temps d'en placer une. Un sourire en coin, il reprit son récit.

_ Une dame charmante, sur la place du marché, exposa-t-il avec une joie non feinte alors que Théo levait les yeux au ciel, s'imaginant déjà comment avait bien pu tourner la rencontre entre leur archer rendu muet par la timidité et une damoiselle pimpante au balcon fleuri.

_ Pas du tout, enfin !

Le traitre. Le sale petit fils de cancrelat puant. Le demi-élémentaire le fusilla du regard, rêvant de lui arracher la gorge avec les dents alors que Bob, plein d'enthousiasme, continuait sur sa lancée en expliquant en long, large et travers leur rencontre fortuite avec la vieille voyante qui lui avait tiré les cartes.

S'il avait dû être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Shin aurait avoué que cette petite séance de divination l'avait mis atrocement mal à l'aise et l'avait vaguement effrayé. S'il ne croyait effectivement guère au langage biaisé des cartes, il savait que certaines personnes étaient plus sensibles que d'autres aux forces régissant l'univers et aux échos de l'Inframonde. Fort heureusement pour lui, sa crainte de voir la vieille prise de convulsions sous l'effet de visions apocalyptiques concernant sa vie et son destin ne s'était pas réalisée.

La séance avait d'ailleurs oscillé entre l'étrange, l'hilarité —surtout du côté de Balthazar— et la gêne la plus totale. Shin s'était rarement senti aussi peu à sa place que dans cette espèce de roulotte emplie de tentures et d'encens. A tel point qu'il s'étonnait qu'aucun d'eux ne soit resté mort étouffé là-bas, sur les tapis faussement riches mais mangés aux mites. La vieille savait faire son petit effet, ceci dit. Elle les avait mené jusqu'à son antre avant de les laisser patienter au centre de son bouiboui sentant la poussière et, oh, Shin ne voulait même pas savoir quoi d'autre.

Elle était réapparue dans une envolée de châles et de parfums, aussi mystérieuse que tassée sous ses innombrables couches de tissus. Ils avaient pris place autour d'une petite table basse couverte d'une vielle nappe tâchée, sur laquelle elle avait disposée —après moult salamalecs incompréhensibles et prétendument mystiques— les cartes fripées d'être passées entre de trop nombreuses mains.

Et le cauchemar avait commencé. Bob n'avait pu se tenir tranquille. Pas une seule seconde. Et l'on ne savait guère, au final, qui avait été le plus irrité de ses interruptions intempestives ; la voyante qui ne parvenait à lire ses prédictions comme elle l'aurait souhaité et Shin, qui aurait adoré que cette mascarade se termine. Pour dix pièces de bronze —de la poche de Bob, puisque l'archer avait catégoriquement refusé de payer pour ces conneries—, elle leur avait fait la totale ; thé, cartes, boule de cristal, des _osselets_. En bref, une demi-heure de pure _magie_ pour se faire entendre dire qu'il était —

_ Maudit ?

Incrédule, Grunlek fixait Bob qui venait de terminer sa formidable épopée de la matinée. A cette simple évocation, Shinddha s'enterra dans ses bras repliés en laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif. Il n'y avait définitivement rien de plus humiliant et il se le promettait ; le mage paierait pour cet affront. Goguenard, le brun acquiesça vivement, reprenant le fil de ses explications malgré les protestations de son ami qui n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'il poursuive.

_ Maudit, mais maudit comment ? Demanda Théo, s'intéressant d'un peu plus près à la conversation qui commençait lentement mais sûrement à lui plaire.

_ Maudit, comme dans malédiction, magie sombre, enchantements corrompus, ce genre de chose. Même si dans le cas de Shin…

_ Ne le dit pas !

_ Il est maudit… et condamné à une éternité de damnation à tomber … dans des puits.

Un grand et trop long silence suivit son annonce, chacun dévisageant l'archer qui aurait pu en mourir de honte sur place. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit en se noyant dans sa chope de bière, les pommettes si rouges que personne à cette table n'aurait été surpris de le voir entrer en combustion spontanée. Puis Théo éclata de rire, entrainant les autres avec lui, bien que Grunlek, plus charitable, préférait dissimuler son hilarité sous le couvert de sa main mécanique. Shinddha leur jeta un regard noir, fusillant sur place Balthazar qui n'en finissait plus de s'étouffer dans son allégresse bruyante, l'archer souhaitant même qu'il arrive rapidement à ses fins et périsse dans d'atroces souffrances.

D'un doigt rageur, le jeune homme l'épingla dans la poitrine, montrant instinctivement les dents dans une tentative menaçante qui n'avait malheureusement rien de bien effrayante.

_ Ça se paiera, Lennon ! Je t'en fais la promesse, un jour viendra où je pisserai avec joie et délectation sur tes cendres encore chaudes !

_ Oh, mais pour ça faudrait-il encore que je brule, mon cher ami ! S'esclaffa l'intéressé, par inquiet pour un sou de cette menace vide. Quand bien même Shin lui en voulait _atrocement_ pour ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, sa rancune envers ses camarades ne tenait jamais longtemps, à moins que la faute ne soit grave.

Dans le cas présent, elle était plus ridicule qu'autre chose et avait au moins le mérite de les soulager tous d'un fou rire comme ils en connaissaient peu ces derniers temps. Essuyant une larme venue naitre au coin de son œil, Balthazar sourit de toutes ses dents, tapotant le biceps de son ami qui se dégagea sèchement, encore mortifié, tant de la situation, que de la réaction de ses amis. De la part de Théo, ça ne l'étonnait guère, tout comme le mage, le paladin était prompte à se foutre allègrement de la gueule d'autrui —sans grande méchanceté, cependant, c'était bien là le seul point positif que Shin pouvait trouver à son rictus amusé— mais de celle de Grunlek, il s'était attendu… Non, en fait, rien ne le choquait vraiment dans la réaction de ses compagnons de route, qui ne manquaient jamais une bonne occasion de charrier —mais toujours avec « gentillesse »— le plus timide de la bande.

Grommelant d'indistinctes paroles, le demi élémentaire retourna à son verre, avalant une gorgée amère alors que les deux autres pressaient désormais le demi diable pour obtenir plus d'informations sur cette soi-disant malédiction. Aucun d'entre eux n'y croyait, même si la relation que Shin entretenait avec les puits était assez ambigüe, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais les cartes n'avaient jamais été une science exacte et même si selon Bob, les prédictions de la vieille dame étaient relativement justes, ça n'en restait pas moins de la magie à la sauvette que l'on ne pouvait guère prendre en considération.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là pour Shin et sa folle mésaventure mystique. A dire vrai, elle aurait _dû_ , s'arrêter là, si Balthazar, tout à son récit, n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de faire part des dernières recommandations de la voyante.

_ Elle nous a conseillé d'aller voir la Sorcière du village, au bout du chemin, pour qu'elle puisse lever le sort qui plane sur notre bon ami, expliqua-t-il avec cette petite pointe d'impatience dans la voix qui trahissait son envie plus que conséquente d'aller rendre visite à la fameuse magicienne de campagne.

Les réactions furent mitigées, et Shin sentit poindre en lui la lueur d'espoir qui lui permettrait peut-être d'échapper à une nouvelle humiliation en règle. Il avait ses limites de tolérance, concernant la honte, et il les avait largement atteintes et dépassées. Théo fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu enclin à accorder cette requête muette de la part du mage cependant que Grunlek semblait méditer sur la nécessité de visiter ladite sorcière. A quoi bon, puisqu'ils s'accordaient tous à dire que les prédictions de la voyante n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'absurdités ?

_ On va pas perdre du temps avec ces conneries… déjà qu'on vous a attendus toute la matinée, on va pas en plus aller se paumer dans les bois pour aller tailler le bout de gras avec une sorcière de je ne sais quoi.

Que la douce Lumière de la salvation se pose sur l'épaule de Théo. Enfin. Les premières paroles censées que Shin entendait de la bouche de l'un de ses amis depuis plus de dix minutes. Et de la part du paladin bourrin et maladroit, c'était un sérieux comble. Mais l'archer n'allait certainement pas cracher sur cette opportunité de fuite que lui offrait le jeune homme. Ne restait plus qu'à rallier l'ingénieur nain à sa cause et il en aurait terminé de cette maudite histoire.

_ Théo a raison, on devrait reprendre la route au plus vite, afin de ne pas se faire trop distancer par nos attaquants.

En soi, son argument était plus que recevable. Ils créchaient à l'auberge depuis près de cinq jours déjà et il leur faudrait reprendre la route au plus tôt. Ils avaient une quête sur le feu, après tout, et chaque seconde était plus précieuse que la précédente. Il vit Grunlek ouvrir la bouche —sans doute pour acquiescer lui aussi et monter un plan de départ avant l'après midi— mais le vil serpent qu'était Bob le devança, levant la main pour faire taire sa petite tablée.

_ Que nous partions maintenant ou demain ne changera pas grand-chose, je le crains. Le temps que nous empaquetions ce qui est nécessaire, l'après-midi sera déjà bien avancé et il nous faudra nous arrêter avant la nuit pour dresser le camp. Nous sommes dans une région, à fortiori, relativement hostile, du moins envers nous et nous ne pouvons négliger le fait que nous n'avons étudié que très succinctement les cartes trouvées dans les catacombes. Il nous faut prendre le temps de bien étudier les itinéraires que nous pourrions emprunter et évaluer les dangers potentiels qui pourraient se dresser sur notre route.

Il leva le doigt lorsqu'il vit Théo se trémousser, signe qu'il allait bientôt craquer et l'interrompre dans son petit laïus. Le paladin lui lança un regard agacé mais se tint coi, attendant qu'il en finisse. Devant l'impatience manifeste du plus jeune, Balthazar s'arma d'un sourire et accéléra son débit de parole encore d'un cran.

_ D'autant plus que, je vous le rappelle, nous n'ignorons tout de ces fils de chacals —Théo renifla d'amusement— et que toute information est bonne à prendre. De ce fait, il me semble judicieux de prendre encore un peu de temps pour, d'une, nous reposer et recouvrer toutes nos forces, et de deux ; interroger le plus de monde possible aux alentours. Et, ô stupeur, nous venons d'apprendre qu'il y a ici une possible magicienne. Compte tenu de la situation, il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait quelques connaissances sur les gemmes de pouvoir, voire même sur notre groupe de voleurs, ou bien encore des artefacts pouvant nous être utiles durant notre voyage. Par conséquent, aller lui rendre visite me semble être une idée relativement brillante et si par la même occasion, elle parvient à débarrasser Shin de sa terrible malédiction, nous faisons d'une pierre, deux coups.

Les trois comparses se dévisagèrent un instant, Shinddha les implorant silencieusement du regard de ne point commettre pareille infamie et suivre les mots du demi diable. Théo avait quelque peu lâché en court de route, peu intéressé par les multiples palabres et détours linguistiques empruntés par le mage. Il n'avait retenu que l'essentiel, comme à chaque fois que Bob ouvrait la bouche et s'il comprenait effectivement la nécessité de prendre du repos —il était impulsif et sanguin mais pas complètement abruti ; les guerriers eux-mêmes devaient s'accorder des pauses afin d'être au mieux de leurs capacités— et d'obtenir des informations ; il ne voyait en cette petite digression qu'une perte de temps. Comme l'avait si bien dit Shin ; leurs ennemis devaient être loin, à l'heure actuelle et les rattraper serait fastidieux. Il avait une revanche à prendre et un homme à passer par le fil de son épée.

Amusé, Grunlek eut un léger sourire en coin. Les arguments de leur mage n'étaient pas tous bancals. Certes, sans doute plus fondés sur le désir qu'il avait de rencontrer cette fameuse sorcière —et sans doute aussi un peu de voir Shin en mauvaise posture face à elle— mais au-delà de ça, le diable n'avait pas complètement tort. Et puis, une journée de plus ou de moins…

Shin sentit ses amis fidèles lui glisser entre les doigts pour lentement rejoindre la cause de Bob, lequel se tenait là devant lui, recueillit et sûr de sa victoire, comme en témoignaient ses mains sagement jointes sur la table et son petit sourire en coin. L'archer poussa un long soupir désabusé.

_ Tu as conscience, Lennon, que j'ai parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir ?

_ Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de ton intelligence, mon ami. Il sourit plus franchement, agitant les mains avec enthousiasme, certain désormais d'avoir remporté la victoire. Allez, ça ne mange pas de pain, et ce sera amusant ! Une après midi qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire n'a jamais tué personne.

_ Pour ta gouverne, nous n'avons pas eu de journée « ordinaire », comme tu le dis si bien, depuis des lustres. D'autant plus que c'est ridicule : une malédiction des puits ? Vraiment ?

_ Tu admettras tout de même, lui opposa le mage avec un rictus amusé. Que tu as de sérieuses démêlées avec ces petites choses !

_ Oh pour l'amour des Anciens Dieux ! Ce sont des accidents ! Des ac-ci-dents ! Ça n'a rien de… de magique, maléfique ou je ne sais quoi !

D'agacement, l'archer agita les bras, tirant un rire à Grunlek avant de se rassoir et bouder, vexé d'être ainsi abandonné au bon vouloir du mage. Il grogna dans sa barbe.

_ Je maintiens qu'on a vraiment pas de temps à perdre…

_ Oh, allez, c'est l'affaire de quelques heures ! Tu auras le temps de te remettre de cette terrible séance de spiritisme et notre bon Théo pourra même passer le reste de l'après-midi à polir son illustre _épée_ comme je suis convaincu qu'il en avait l'intention.

Surpris, l'interpelé s'empourpra avant qu'un rugissement ne le saisisse à la gorge et qu'il ne tente d'en faire de même avec Balthazar, se lançant à la poursuite du mage qui avait bien évidemment anticipé l'attaque et s'était levé précipitamment de table. Restés sur place, Shin et Grunlek poussèrent un soupir blasé alors que leurs compagnons se donnaient _amicalement_ la chasse dans l'auberge, Bob jouant de la configuration de la pièce et s'arrangeant pour toujours garder au moins une table de distance avec le paladin écumant de rage et hurlant à plein poumons qu'il allait lui faire la peau.

Le nain choisit d'intervenir lorsque le tenancier, mécontent du remue-ménage dont ils étaient l'origine, fit mine de sortir prévenir la garde, contournant son comptoir non sans saisir au passage un long bâton qui avait dû s'abattre sur bien des échines alcoolisées. Déclencher une altercation, ici et maintenant, ne serait en aucun cas à leur avantage et rien n'aurait pu être plus inutile qu'un Théo furieux se retournant contre le propriétaire qui ne faisait que défendre son établissement.

Rappelant ses camarades bruyants à l'ordre, Grunlek frappa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention, le paladin ayant finalement réussi à rattraper sa proie et entreprenant déjà de lui faire passer le gout du pain.

_ Ça suffit les enfants. Comportez vous en adultes pour une fois.

Les intéressés se figèrent, Balthazar levant le nez pour regarder leur ami, ses mains agrippant le bras de Théo qui l'avait passé autour de sa tête et s'apprêtait à son cou rachitique.

_ Allons, Grun. Notre petit Silveberg est encore si jeune et il a tant de choses à découvrir de la vie et de ses innombrables délices !

_ Et toi si tu ne veux pas définitivement ne plus y gouter, je te conseille de te la ferme promptement !

Pour faire bonne mesure, l'inquisiteur raffermit sa prise, Bob battant des bras et poussant un gémissement plaintif de bête blessée en geignant qu'il ne faisait que prendre soin de ses amis et qu'il était honteux qu'il soit remercié d'une telle manière. Grunlek lança un geste apaisé à l'aubergiste qui hocha la tête, bien que toujours un peu méfiant, regagnant sa place et ses clients qui s'étaient finalement détournés du désolant spectacle, retournant à leurs consommations. Balthazar s'agita encore un peu avant de pousser un soupir vaincu et se laisser aller, amorphe, sous la poigne du plus jeune qui le lâcha, le laissant s'écraser au sol avec un rire satisfait.

Ils retournèrent s'assoir, calmés et détendus —parfois, Shin se demandait si se chamailler _vivement_ entre eux n'était pas une parodie d'acte semi-sexuel…— et l'archer crut, pendant dix bonnes secondes de béatitude complète, que son cas avait été oublié.

_ Bon. A quelle heure allons-nous chez la sorcière ?

Sa tête s'écrasa avec un « chontk » sonore sur le bois de la table.

_ Boooob…

_ Oh, Shin, allez ! S'il te plait, juste cette fois ! Je viens de me faire molester, tu pourrais au moins m'accorder ce petit plaisir en guise de réconfort.

_ Tu l'avais bien cherché. Et ça t'est venu à l'esprit que je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me faire encore une fois ridiculiser pour une histoire stupide ?

_ Tu préfères encore tomber dans un puits lors de notre prochaine aventure ? Allons, ça va être amusant ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Misère. Pouvait-il être encore plus agaçant et enfantin que maintenant ? Et qui parvenait décemment à rester insensible devant cette bouille innocente entourée de cheveux fous ? L'on craignait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon pour ses pouvoirs et son démon intérieur, mais c'était de l'homme en lui-même et de ses putains de sourires désarmants dont il fallait vraiment prendre gare. Il pouvait être le plus fourbe des manipulateurs, des fois.

Et le pire des emmerdeurs. Car si d'ordinaire, Shin savait parfaitement comment passer outre ses airs boudeurs et suppliants, avec ses yeux bruns de cocker mouillé, sa patience pourtant légendaire ne pouvait pas supporter un Bob au sommet de sa forme et bien décidé à répéter des « s'il te plait » en boucle. Théo craquerait le premier, de toute façon, et toutes les baffes du monde ne pourraient détourner le mage de son but. Ce que Bob veut, Bob obtient, même s'il devait harceler ses compagnons pour ça. Putain d'enfant capricieux.

_ Je t'achèterai des pommes. Toutes celles que tu veux.

Diantre. Shin se redressa d'un coup, le visage éclairé d'une lueur d'intérêt. Le chantage fatal, bien sûr, son point faible par excellence. Malgré sa résolution de ne pas flancher face au mage —même s'il _savait_ que la partie avec lui était perdue d'avance— le jeune homme ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder sur des mers de jus de pommes délicieuses. S'extirpant de ces brèves visions célestes que lui promettait le demi-diable, l'archer le lorgna, le testant du regard avant de lui faire jurer allégeance à cette noble cause.

_ Juré ?

_ Sur ma partie humaine et démoniaque réunies.

Shinddha soupira, définitivement vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ses amis, encore moins quand l'un d'entre eux lui promettait des pommes jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau à ce sujet, il espérait bien que Bob en était conscient. Tant que l'un ou l'autre des deux seraient en vie ; le demi élémentaire s'accrocherait au diable pour avoir sa ration quotidienne. Quitte à le mettre sur la paille. Ce qu'il ferait sans nul doute avec délectation.

_ Très bien, allons-y, alors. A moins que Grun et Théo y soient opposés ?

L'ingénieur leva les mains cependant que le paladin croisait les bras, haussant une épaule désintéressée.

_ C'est toi que ça concerne, Shin.

_ On est d'accord qu'on y passe pas la journée, hein.

_ On te laissera le temps de dragouiller gentiment à la taverne en revenant, Théo, soit en rassuré, chantonna Bob en souriant avant de reprendre un brin de sérieux. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, cette sorcière pourra te donner un traitement plus efficace que le mien concernant ton…

D'un geste, il se frotta la nuque, gardant muette ses appréhensions. Ils n'avaient plus évoqué le sujet depuis les derniers soins de Balthazar. D'une part parce que les évènements s'étaient enchainés un peu trop rapidement pour qu'ils songent à s'attarder dessus plus longtemps. D'une autre, parce que le seul capable de trouver une éventuelle solution était le mage en question, et que de solution, il ne semblait point y avoir. Une situation frustrante autant que stressante. Bob n'avait jamais laissé la question se perdre dans les méandres de l'oubli pour autant, un coin de son esprit toujours penché sur le problème. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le régler et la frustration de devoir laisser son ami souffrir était chaque jour un peu plus forte.

Pour seule réponse, Théo les épaules. Le poison courant dans ses veines n'était pas sa priorité absolue. La légère brulure qu'il ressentait n'était rien de bien inquiétant et il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il avait connu pire, après tout. Tant qu'il était en mesure de soulever une épée pour protéger ses amis et l'abatte sur l'échine des _petits cons_ qui avaient osé se mesurer à eux ; il estimait que la situation n'était pas dramatique.

Avalant une dernière rasade de bière, il reposa sa choppe dans un choc sonore.

_ Bon. On y va ou on prend racine ?

* * *

[1] En référence à l'ouvrage : _Shardick_ , de Richard Adams. Un "personnage" cité dans d'autres œuvres, notamment -et c'est d'ailleurs là que je l'ai pris- dans la série de Stephen King ; _La Tour Sombre._

 _De malédiction et de puits_ était à l'origine parti pour être un OS, mais vue la longueur déjà du "prologue", et le fait que je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire le tout, aussi (mais j'avais besoin de poster au moins le début, frustration oblige) je me suis dis que ce serait un peu indigeste de tout mettre en un seul bloc.

Donc, vous l'aurez par petits bouts, si jamais ça vous intéresse, bien entendu (et même sans ça, je posterai la suite), et j'ignore encore _quand_ je posterai le prochain épisode.

En tout cas, merci de votre lecture, une petite review en passant fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet aussi de prendre la température concernant cet écrit. Mine de rien. A la prochaine, jeunes gens.


	2. De sorcière du Bout du Chemin

Bonjour à tous jeunes gens. Je vous avoue que j'avais prévu de dessiner, pour ce chapitre, car j'aime illustrer ce que j'écris quand j'en ai l'occasion. Mais pour le coup, le temps s'est joué de moi et pour une obscure raison, alors que j'aurai pu aussi ne pas sortir ce chapitre immédiatement et attendre de crayonner deux trois trucs et vous les mettre à disposition sur mon deviantart, j'ai préféré le poster, même sans petits croquis de ma part. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'aurai bien le temps d'en faire durant la semaine. Tout comme d'avancer le prochain chapitre. Du moins je l'espère. On croise les doigts, dirons nous.

Bref, avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens à vous remercier très sincèrement pour l'intérêt que vous manifestez pour cette courte fic. Merci donc, pour les reviews, les favoris, les suivis, toussa toussa.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le premier.

* * *

La voyante n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle parlait de la sorcière « Du bout du chemin ». Après avoir débattu de leur petite visite avec la soi-disant mage du village —ils n'avaient, au final, aucune certitude que cela fut vrai— et s'être renseignés sur la direction de sa masure auprès des habitants, les compagnons avaient suivi pendant une demi lieue un petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait à travers champs et menait jusqu'aux abords de la forêt. De là, ils ne savaient guère si les indications des villageois étaient parfaitement exactes ou bien s'ils avaient effectivement été menés en bateau.

_ Bon…

Les mains sur les hanches, Shin contemplait les hauts arbres à l'écorce abimée qui jetaient sur eux une ombre tout sauf amicale. Il n'avait pas peur de la nature —en tant que demi élémentaire, il en était plus que proche— mais cette forêt ne lui inspirait pas le calme et la paix auxquels il était habitué. Ce bois ci bruissait d'une vie qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, d'une force dont il ne parvenait à saisir les contours et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Autant dire que les arbres sur lesquels il adorait se percher ne le poussaient pas le moins du monde à la confiance. Etait-ce le fait de savoir qu'une sorcière vivait près d'ici et pouvait se révéler potentiellement dangereuse ? Finalement, la vieille avait peut-être raison, et la magie de cette jeteuse de sorts était plus puissante que ce sur quoi ils avaient compté.

_ Vous voyez un chemin, vous ? Ou la bicoque de la sorcière ?

Bob fouillait les environs du regard, la main en visière. Une jolie paysanne leur avait dit que la maison de la femme de magie, après quelques minutes le long du sentier qui pénétrait entre les arbres, était facilement reconnaissable. « L'on peut même la voir depuis l'orée de la forêt, pour ne pas se perdre », avait-elle précisé, les pommettes légèrement rougissantes sous l'effet du sourire ravageur de leur mage. Eh bien, ils se trouvaient à l'orée de ladite forêt et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une habitation en vue. Pas même la fumée d'un feu ou d'un campement.

_ Ces bois ne me plaisent pas. Rentrons.

L'observation de Shin tomba dans les oreilles d'un sourd puisque Balthazar s'y était déjà engagé, écartant des fougères du plat de la main.

_ Mais non, ça ne doit pas être bien loin. Allons-y, histoire de ne pas avoir l'illusion d'avoir perdu notre journée.

_ On a déjà perdu notre temps, pousse toi.

La large épée de Théo fut bien plus efficace que la main de Bob pour défricher, leur taillant un chemin bien présent mais envahi de végétation. Portés par leur éclaireur avisé —et un peu bourrin— qui leur taillait une voie, les aventuriers s'engagèrent à sa suite, Shin trainant des pieds plus que les autres. Il n'aimait définitivement pas l'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'eux, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Peut-être qu'il se cherchait juste une excuse pour ne pas aller plus loin et ne pas faire face à la sorcière. Même si leurs précédentes escapades en forêt s'étaient toujours soldées par des guets apens et d'âpres combats avec les pires monstruosités que la nature puisse engendrer. Ce qui n'aidait pas à se balader sereinement entre les arbres lorsque l'on songeait qu'une araignée aussi grosse qu'un chien pouvait vous dégringoler _par mégarde_ sur le coin du nez.

Comme l'avait si gentiment indiqué la jeune fille au village, ils ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur la maison qu'ils cherchaient tous et qui semblait avoir été montée de manière relativement… artisanale. La logique élémentaire de la toiture droite et des murs qui auraient dû l'être tout autant avait visiblement échappé à la propriétaire. Ceci dit, implanter sa demeure à moitié encastrée dans un arbre à priori centenaire ne devait pas non plus aider en matière d'architecture.

_ … Qu'on m'explique comment sont faites les fondations de cette chose, murmura Grunlek, entre l'émerveillement de voir qu'effectivement le bâtiment tenait debout, et le scepticisme, pour exactement les mêmes raisons.

_ Moi je trouve que ça a son charme. Ça ajoute au côté mystique, vous voyez ? C'est important, l'apparence, quand on est dans le métier.

_ Pour un mage de ville comme toi, Balthazar, je ne dis pas. Mais une sorcière de cambrousse ?

_ Même à la campagne, il faut savoir maintenir son petit effet mystérieux. Allons, venez.

Plein d'assurance, le demi-diable les mena jusqu'à la chaumière, passant les barrières qui entouraient la propriété et délimitaient un petit jardinet qui, contrairement au reste de la maison, était parfaitement d'équerre alors que la porte d'entrée elle-même était bancale. Montée sur des gonds mangés par la rouille, le lourd panneau de bois avait dû être taillé dans un arbre aussi vénérable que celui qui perçait la maison. L'épais montant de la porte était gravé de signes fins et d'entrelacs si précis et délicats qu'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient nés avec le bois lui-même.

Alors que Bob frappait avec énergie, armant ses lèvres pour un sourire charmant, Shin se pencha à ses côtés, curieux, observant les sculptures avec attention. Certains… dessins, ne lui étaient pas inconnus mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où il avait bien pu les voir.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où tous attendirent que la porte s'ouvre mais rien ne vint et au bout de deux minutes d'attente, ils convinrent que la sorcière n'était pas chez elle.

_ Elle a peut-être pas entendu, remarqua Théo, armant déjà son poing pour frapper —défoncer— le panneau de vieux bois.

Il allait l'abattre sans ménagement sur l'obstacle qui leur barrait la route, Bob et Shin essayant avec un temps de retard de l'empêcher de briser la porte et l'arracher de ses gonds lorsque retenti finalement une voix claire dans leur dos.

_ Je peux vous renseigner, avant que vous ne vous introduisiez chez moi sans ménagement ?

Se tournant d'un bloc, les aventuriers surpris firent face à leur interlocuteur, sur le qui-vive et prêt à en découdre. Des mois et des jours passés sur les routes à se battre contre tout et n'importe quoi avaient aiguisé leurs réflexes et cette… _jeune fille_ ? s'était approchée avec une trop grande discrétion pour son propre bien.

Debout au milieu du jardin, une paysanne en tunique salie par la terre leur faisait face, une panière emplie de légumineux et d'herbes aromatiques sous le bras. Stupéfaits, les hommes restèrent bêtes à la fixer avec des yeux ronds, baissant les armes qu'ils avaient inconsciemment sorties ; Théo rechignant tout de même à rengainer complètement son épée, toujours méfiant. Prudence était mère de sureté, comme disait il ne savait plus vraiment qui. Ce qui restait cependant un excellent conseil. Qu'il confondait un peu trop souvent avec l'adage ; frapper d'abord et poser les questions après, au grand dam de ses camarades.

Les sortant de leur torpeur, la jeune femme s'avança, ses pieds et ses jambes à moitié découvertes maculées par la terre laissant derrière elle ses traces de pas. Shin se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas une création de la sorcière tant elle était… eh bien, _sale_ et _boueuse_. Un golem, peut-être ? En ce cas, la magicienne était plus forte qu'ils ne le pensaient, car le souci du détail était… très intéressant. Le demi élémentaire senti ses pommettes rougir légèrement et il détourna les yeux, les remontant un peu plus haut sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses traits s'étaient taillés d'une moue soupçonneuse, plissant légèrement son nez et fronçant ses sourcils.

_ Eh bien ? Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou vous vous êtes dit que mettre à sac ma chaumière pourrait être une bonne idée ? Je doute que vous y trouviez un trésor, même en cherchant bien.

Cassante et méfiante, elle désigna d'un mouvement de menton la lame étincelante qu'elle voyait dans la main de Théo.

Sa chaumière. Grunlek échangea un coup d'œil avec leur mage, haussant un sourcil entendu. On leur avait parlé d'une sorcière. Naturellement, leurs imaginaires avaient fait le reste et ils s'étaient figurés tomber sur une vieille femme rabougrie, un nez crochu et pourquoi pas une verrue ou deux sur une peau parcheminée, avec des petits yeux de fouine profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Ou bien l'une de ces femmes sauvages, plus proches des loups et des bêtes que des humains, qui pratiquaient la magie du sang et le portaient sur elles comme un manteau écarlate. Alors certes, la femme devant eux avait l'air de sortir du bois —et de s'y être débattu contre ils ne savaient trop quoi— mais elle était loin, très loin d'être laide et âgée ou chevelue et malfaisante. Bien au contraire, malgré la boue et les brindilles qu'ils distinguaient emmêlées dans ses cheveux, le tout, sans être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, était quand même agréable à l'œil. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Bob, aplomb et superbe retrouvés, lui décoche son meilleur sourire et sa voix la plus veloutée.

_ Damoiselle, bien le bonjour. Nous sommes des aventuriers résidant au village et une charmante vieille dame nous a indiqué que nous pour—

_ Laissez tomber vos palabres, monsieur l'aventurier. C'est la vieille qui vous envoie, c'est ça ? Qu'a-t-elle raconté, cette fois ci ? Que votre grand-oncle du côté de votre mère avait eu des furoncles et c'est pour ça aujourd'hui que vous êtes impuissant ?

Puisque Balthazar avait été le premier à s'exprimer, la jeune femme —car s'en était une, non loin de la trentaine, à vue de nez— avait naturellement cru qu'il était celui concerné par les mensonges de la voyante du village. Soufflé dans sa présentation, le mage ne sut que répondre, trop abasourdi cependant que la paysanne, sorcière, peu importait, se frayait un passage entre eux et ouvrait la porte de la cabane.

Figé sur place au milieu de ses amis qui se retenaient de rire, le pyromancien était _outré_ qu'elle puisse un seul instant songer que… Le pouffement à peine voilé de Shin le tira de sa torpeur et il pivota vivement vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et les joues gonflées de colère.

_ Tu as quelque chose à dire peut être ?!

L'intéressé ne se fit pas prier pour abandonner le pseudo masque de sérieux qu'il avait tenté de conserver, éclatant de rire, ses deux compagnons suivant le mouvement sans attendre. Ils savaient qu'il était _mal_ de se moquer ainsi mais imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, que le coureur de jupons de leur petit groupe soit en effet impuissant était assez… cocasse.

Bob brandit le poing, l'abattant sans ménagement sur les épaules d'un Shin hilare qui se défendait à peine, l'agonisant d'injures. On ne se foutait pas impunément de lui, surtout sur un sujet pareil ! Il avait une réputation à tenir, tudieu !

_ Mais calme toi ma petite pucelle ! Tu vas te casser un ongle !

_ Traitre ! Faux-frère ! Parjure !

Les épaules secouées de soubresauts, Shin dut se tasser et lever ses bras en signe de défense pour se protéger des coups de Balthazar. Il n'était pas aisé de coincer et gêner ainsi le mage. Amoureux du verbe et de la bonne chair, le jeune homme était habile dans ses réparties et restait rarement sans voix. Il ne lui faisait pas grand mal dans ses frappes —un gringalet comme lui était aussi fort qu'un enfant en bas âge— mais la fréquence des collisions contre son échine commençait à devenir problématique. D'autant que passé le moment d'hilarité et d'amusement, ils étaient tout bonnement en train de se donner en spectacle devant une inconnue.

Qui se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer leur attention et leur signifier qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Bras croisés sur le pas de sa porte, elle avait déposé son panier à l'intérieur et attendait en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez, afin que chacun d'entre nous puisse retourner à ses activités ? J'ai du travail.

Laissant les deux autres se chamailler comme les deux grands gamins qu'ils étaient, Grunlek s'avança vers elle. Inutile de laisser à Théo le soin de lui adresser la parole ; les dégâts seraient irrémédiables et il aurait été capable de créer un incident diplomatique avec un « simple » bonjour. Le nain s'inclina poliment, une main sur le cœur, s'attirant un regard surpris mais appréciateur de la part de son interlocutrice. La tension et la méfiance étaient encore présentes dans ses épaules raidies mais ce simple geste sembla la rassurer quelque peu sur leurs intentions. Eh bien, ceci dit, heureusement qu'ils ne venaient effectivement pas piller sa petite bicoque, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose pour se défendre. A première vue.

_ Je suis navré de vous importuner, ma Dame. Mes compagnons et moi-même venons effectivement suite à une consultation avec la vieille voyante du village. Elle nous a dit que vous pourriez peut être nous aider, concernant le cas de mon ami Shinddha, ici présent.

De la main, il désigna l'archer qui venait de se faire bousculer de l'épaule par un Bob mécontent et vexé comme un pou. La femme les étudia rapidement un à un, fronçant un sourcil méfiant à l'adresse de Théo, imposant et vaguement _dangereux_ , même dans sa cotte de mailles légère. L'aurait-elle vu en armure complète qu'elle ne se serait pas approchée et serait restée bien à l'abri sous le couvert des arbres.

_ A quel sujet vous envoie-t-elle ?

_ Une malédiction, expliqua succinctement le maitre nain, rapidement interrompu par Balthazar qui se fit un plaisir particulièrement sadique à préciser le pourquoi de la malédiction. La femme le regarda, dubitative avant de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu et compris.

_ Des puits ? Votre ami a été maudit et condamné à tomber dans des puits ?

Inutile de dire que le scepticisme et l'amusement étaient clairement présents dans sa voix. Elle croisa les bras, une lueur mutine dansant dans son regard vert amande et un mince sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Son attention se porta naturellement sur Shin, qui rougit de plus belle, mal à l'aise et honteux, pour le plus grand bonheur de son compagnon qui se fit un plaisir d'intervenir à nouveau. Désireux de ne pas laisser une mauvaise impression à la jeune femme —et hypothétique future proie— Bob bomba le torse, plein de prestance et ouvrit les bras d'un air grandiloquent, cherchant à se montrer aussi majestueux que possible.

_ C'est exact, très chère mage. Une terrible malédiction, qui nous entraine le long des sentiers tortueux où se dressent mille dangers et qui freine l'avancement de nos nobles quêtes. Que deviendront les veuves et orphelins si notre ami est ainsi condamné à chuter inexorablement dans les abysses placés traitreusement sur son chemin ? Voilà pourquoi nous sommes venues frapper à votre porte en vous demandant de bien vouloir nous prêter vos services.

La femme le considéra un instant, sans que les autres ne puissent vraiment savoir si ce petit discours l'avait impressionné ou juste conforté dans son impression : elle avait affaire à une bande d'abrutis ne sachant pas quoi faire de leurs deniers et se prétendant aventuriers du dimanche.

_ Je ne suis pas mage, déclara-t-elle au bout d'une minute de réflexion. Je suis Druide. Entrez, et ne touchez à rien.

S'engouffrant dans la masure, elle laissa la porte ouverte pour les inviter à faire de même. Un peu surpris —et refroidis— de la nonchalance sèche dont elle faisait preuve, les hommes restèrent bêtes sur le palier, se lançant des regards hésitants. Bob avait très clairement envie de poursuivre cette petite quête, si l'on en jugeait par les coups d'œil qu'il lançait, curieux, à l'intérieur de la cabane. Si Théo se fichait bien comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite, Shin et Grunlek étaient indéniablement plus sur la réserve. Le premier surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser davantage, le deuxième s'inquiétant de leurs finances. Il avait bien vu le regard de la jeune femme et il savait reconnaitre les commerçants tenaces quand il les voyait. Se grattant le menton, le paladin s'apprêtait à trancher pour eux en prenant la décision qui s'imposait, à son humble avis —à savoir, entrer, voir de quoi la petite était capable et lui foutre une patate dans la bouche si jamais elle se foutait d'eux— mais Bob fut plus vif et se plaça immédiatement devant lui, le fixant avec sérieux.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il est parfaitement hors de question que tu lui adresses la parole.

L'Inquisiteur s'insurgea immédiatement, bombant le torse et gonflant les joues. Depuis quand le demi diable lui donnait-il des ordres ? Ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille, s'entend. Théo était bien assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions et parler de ce qu'il voulait à qu'il voulait.

_ Pardon ?! Pourquoi ça ! Tu me prends pour un rustre sans éducation et incapable de parler à une femme ?!

_ Au-delà de cette évidence même, si mes souvenirs sont bons ; la dernière Druide avec qui tu as discuté est morte.

Théo s'arrêta dans sa réponse, lorgnant le mage d'un œil mauvais et croisa les bras, entre bouderie et vague honte coupable.

_ Comme si c'était de ma faute, cracha-t-il à son adresse avec un mouvement sec de la main. On l'a trouvée mourante !

_ Tes premiers mots à son égard ont été « comment voulez-vous mourir ? ». Elle a fait une crise cardiaque grâce, ou plus tôt, à cause de toi, donc tu es gentil mais j'aimerai me renseigner un peu auprès de celle-ci avant que tu ne la tues de tes beaux verbes.

_ Tch… n'importe quoi…

Bon, peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment responsable de la mort de la Druide —elle avait réellement été au bord de la mort lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvée et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle s'en sorte— mais on ne pouvait pas dire que son intervention l'avait aidée à partir sereine vers l'au-delà. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir une conversation civile avec autrui, merde !

_ Tu veux qu'on reparle de la petite fille, peut-être ? Appuya encore Bob pour lui prouver son point concernant ses interactions avec la gente féminine. Théo grinça des dents, borné.

_ Elle n'est pas morte, je le maintiens. Les gamins sont solides.

_ Bien sûr, oui… Bien, je vous propose de —

_ Une seconde Balthazar, intervint immédiatement Grunlek, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Posons-nous quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Cette femme n'est peut-être pas plus professionnelle que votre diseuse de bonne aventure. Après tout, elles semblent se connaitre, toutes les deux. Qui nous dit qu'elles n'ont pas monté une petite entreprise conjointe, histoire d'appâter les pigeons qui passent par là ?

Théorie judicieuse s'il en était. Balthazar secoua immédiatement la tête : les jolies filles n'étaient pas capables de pareils coups bas, enfin. Tout le monde connaissait cette vérité universelle.

_ Allons, allons. Tu vois des complots partout.

_ Ah, et c'est toi qui me dit ça. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle est bien ce qu'elle prétend être ?

_ Eh bien…

Pour le coup, le jeune mage ne savait que lui répondre. Il présumait qu'ils pouvaient effectivement faire confiance à cette Druide. Quel intérêt aurait-elle à leur mentir ? Si effectivement, elle était de mèche avec la vieille, jamais elle ne les aurait accueillis de la sorte. Non, elle les aurait bichonnés, aurait cherché à les entourlouper comme sa collègue. Rien à voir avec son attitude distante et presque froide qu'elle leur servait jusqu'à présent.

Ce fut Shin qui leur répondit, s'étant discrètement avancé jusqu'à la porte pour en observer le contour, intrigué à nouveau des signes qui y étaient tracés. Il passa un doigt attentif et délicat sur les gravures.

_ Ces motifs. Ce sont des entrelacs sacrés, assez connus et utilisés, chez les Druides. Ils protègent les demeures et apportent la paix et la clarté de l'esprit pour ceux qui y résident. On les retrouve parfois sur des pierres de rituel, dans les bois. Ou gravés sur des arbres qui servent pour des cérémonies.

Grunlek lui lança un regard surpris, cependant que Bob venait examiner lui aussi les dessins tracés dans le montant de la porte, toujours avide de connaissances. Ce n'était d'ordinaire pas Shinddha, leur archer silencieux et aussi discret qu'une ombre, qui s'improvisait professeur. Balthazar était l'érudit et se faisait toujours un plaisir de s'acquitter de cette tâche. Jamais avec arrogance, cependant ; le mage avait cette humilité qui l'empêchait de prendre le melon quant à son savoir. Il prenait toujours le temps et le soin d'écouter ses camarades, avant de lui-même compléter leurs explications si cela s'avérait nécessaire, ou bien de proposer de nouvelles alternatives à un plan qu'ils avaient échafaudé sur le tas.

_ Pour un homme qui ne souhaitait pas venir voir cette jeune Sorcière, tu sembles en connaitre un rayon sur le sujet, fit remarquer l'ingénieur avec un sourire en coin.

L'archer haussa les épaules, fataliste bien que touché de la pointe d'admiration qu'il entendait chez le nain. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait éclairer ses camarades de ses lumières, surtout chez Bob. Le mage avait de vastes connaissances et il était difficile de le surprendre, encore plus dans le domaine de la magie. Mais Shin avait vécu de nombreuses années proche de la nature, et les forces élémentaires que maniaient les Druides ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

_ Les demi-élémentaires et les Druides ont des rapports assez amicaux, exposa-t-il calmement, observant d'un œil critique Balthazar se pencher tant sur la porte que son nez frôlait le bois. Il m'est arrivé d'en croiser plusieurs. Et l'un d'entre eux venait parfois, dans mon village. Il nous relatait les histoires de la forêt, et vendait ses remèdes.

Personne ne manqua la lueur nostalgique dans le regard de leur compagnon, comme à chaque fois que son village venait à être évoqué. Grunlek lui tapota amicalement le bras alors que Bob lui offrait un sourire.

_ Allons donc voir ce que celle-ci a à nous apprendre, alors. Viens.

Tirant doucement à sa suite un archer plus aussi réticent qu'auparavant, le demi-diable pénétra dans la masure, suivi des deux autres, Théo devant se baisser pour ne pas se prendre le montant dans le front.

Ils ne firent que deux pas à l'intérieur, se tenant en paquet dans la salle principale car incapable d'avancer plus que cela. Eclairé d'un feu bas dans un âtre de larges pierres plates, l'espace central servait visiblement de pièce à vivre et d'atelier de travail. Un désordre frôlant le chaos régnait dans la pièce tout aussi bancale que l'extérieur. Plantes, talismans et livres poussiéreux se disputaient la place avec des outils de jardinage et des caisses aux inscriptions illisibles. Des cultures de fleurs étranges habitaient les étagères, posées en rang d'ognon dans des bacs de bois alors que des piles de feuillets et de parchemins s'amoncelaient çà et là, formant parfois un véritable tapis sur le parquet qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et vu passé les ans.

L'arbre dans laquelle la maison était encastrée tordait sa vieille écorce dans un coin de la pièce, trouant la toiture qui avait, par un quelconque procédé magique ou naturel, trouvé le moyen de s'y incorporer comme si les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un, empêchant ainsi la pluie et le vent de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de terre fraiche et de poussière sèche, les effluves des plantes se croisant avec ceux, très discrets, du thé et de l'encens. Le tout, bien qu'hétéroclite et un rien… étrange, dégageait cependant une atmosphère chaleureuse et presque conviviale.

_ Je n'y crois pas ! S'exclama soudain Balthazar alors que les autres cherchaient leur hôte des yeux, cette dernière affairée devant une large table encombrée de pots et de fioles, le dos tourné.

D'un bond, il se détacha du groupe, se précipitant vers une armoire où avaient été déposées diverses plantes, certaines tentant même de s'échapper en grimpant le long des planches. Il saisit à pleine main un pot, le tirant à lui comme un enfant découvrant un présent particulièrement attendu, ses yeux étudiant avec fébrilité les épaisses feuilles émeraude.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Grunlek, intrigué de le voir si enjoué. Il en fallait peu à Bob, mais de là à oublier toute prudence et jeter sa décence au vent comme ça…

_ Des mandragores ! D'authentiques mandragores ! La dernière fois que j'en ai vu, j'étais encore à l'académie ! C'est atrocement dur à cultiver, ces petites bestioles !

Un enfant qui trépignait sur place. S'en était presque s'il n'était pas déjà en train de fouiller à nouveau dans l'étagère, sa mandragore sous le bras alors que les autres reculaient prudemment d'un pas.

_ Si je me souviens bien, ces plantes sont assez dangereuses, non ? S'enquit doucement le nain, pas rassuré pour un sous de voir le demi-diable lâché dans un environnement où son enthousiasme pouvait s'avérer mortel. Elles tuent avec leur cri, pas vrai ?

_ Seulement les plus matures ! Celle-ci est toute jeune, il n'y a rien à craindre ! S'extasia le mage qui se concentrait d'ores et déjà sur une nouvelle bouture, une fleur élégante aux pétales éclatants. Alors qu'il allait y porter ses doigts, fasciné des couleurs qui semblaient tout, sauf naturelles, la voix de la Druide retenti dans son dos, les faisant sursauter en se rappelant à leur bon souvenir.

_ Je n'y toucherai pas, si j'étais vous. Ses pétales sont toxiques, le poison qui les recouvre peut arrêter le cœur d'un cheval en l'espace de trois minutes. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat sur un humain aussi frêle que vous.

Stoppé net dans son élan, le mage recula prudemment, serrant sa mandragore contre lui et se contenta d'étudier sagement la place du regard plutôt que de toucher à tout comme un hystérique, même si la tentation était grande. Délaissant son ouvrage, la Druide se tourna finalement vers eux, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier de cuir passé par-dessus une tunique simple et légère, maculé de terre et brulé en maints endroits. Avec ses cheveux châtains aux boucles remontées en un chignon bâclé et sa tenue pauvre et défraichie, elle avait davantage l'allure d'une botaniste folle qu'une Druide respectable. Ceci dit, peu d'entre eux avaient eu l'occasion de croiser des représentants de cette caste si particulière et effacée, et il était difficile de la catégoriser de quelque manière que ce soit. Encore moins vestimentairement parlant. Shin se souvenait d'une vieille Druide qui avait élu dans une forêt proche de son village, lorsqu'il était enfant, et qui avait décidé de faire corps avec les esprits de la nature. Ainsi, elle passait ses journées à déambuler entre les arbres, aussi nue qu'au jour de sa naissance. Ce qui était atrocement perturbant lorsque l'on tombait sur elle au détour d'une partie de chasse dans les bois.

L'archer marqua un léger temps d'arrêt en se rendant compte dans un éclat de lucidité qu'il n'avait jamais réellement côtoyé, de toute sa vie, des personnes normales et saines d'esprit.

_ Bien. La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains. Le temps est précieux et j'en ai peu à vous accorder, alors autant être franc. Mes services sont payants. Consultation de six pièces d'argent, potions et autres remèdes à régler de main à main au moment de la livraison. Avec un acompte avant le début de la fabrication. Histoire que je ne me retrouve pas avec une pommade contre les furoncles que je ne parviendrai jamais à écouler.

Grunlek s'étouffa avec sa propre salive devant la proposition de la jeune femme. Elle ne manquait certes pas de toupet et semblait être dure en affaires, mais son prix était définitivement bien trop élevé pour le simple service qu'elle offrait. Surtout lorsque l'on savait qu'ils étaient là sur les dires d'une voyante qui les avait assurément roulés dans la farine.

_ Attendez une seconde —

_ Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes pour nous parler sur ce ton, coupa Théo avec toute la finesse du monde, les sourcils tant froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une ligne brune sur son front plissé. La vieille s'est bien foutue de notre gueule, qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas de mèche avec elle ?

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me croire, il est vrai et je ne vous retiens pas, si vous souhaitez partir. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas à me justifier devant vous, il me semble.

Vexé de se voir ainsi défié, le jeune homme croisa les bras, mécontent. Oh et puis merde, ce n'était pas ses affaires, après tout ! Il n'était pas concerné par une malédiction grotesque, lui ! Shinddha lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'apaiser —et l'empêcher de foncer tête baissée à l'assaut de la Druide, qui avait sans doute bien plus de dons qu'une simple herboriste de village— désignant les bras de leur interlocutrice que ses manches retroussées laissaient apparaitre.

_ Les tatouages, expliqua-t-il calmement en lorgnant sur les entrelacs complexes d'encre claire qui ornaient la peau de la femme. Ce sont des prières rituelles. Les Druides les reçoivent à chaque étape de leur initiation. Le premier en même temps que leur Nom, le dernier au moment de leur mort.

Satisfaits des explications, ses compagnons opinèrent du chef alors que la Druide haussait un sourcil surpris, étonnée de sa connaissance. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Bob se présenta à elle en s'inclinant, la mandragore toujours dans les mains.

_ Ne partons pas d'un mauvais pied, gente dame. Permettez-moi de nous présenter, mes compagnons et moi-même. Le grand et solide gaillard que vous avez ici et qui manque cruellement de finesse est un fils de la lumière, Paladin de son Eglise ; Théo de Silverberg. Grunlek Von Krayn, un maitre nain ingénieur des plus talentueux. Shinddha Kory, votre client de la journée et un archer hors pair et pour terminer, mon humble personne ; Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mage de feu à votre service. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob.

Son sourire ravageur —puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir abandonné l'idée de courtiser la Druide qui avait pourtant plus ou moins fait clairement comprendre que ça ne l'intéressait guère— ne parvint pas à sa cible qui lui offrit une grimace et garda pour elle son nom.

_ Je m'en passerai. Vous voulez bien reposer cette mandragore, je vous prie, vous allez me la stresser.

Déçu d'avoir encore raté son coup —mais pas résigné pour autant— Bob s'exécuta en remettant doucement la plante chantante et mortelle à sa place. La Druide tira un tabouret à trois pieds de sous sa table de travail et le posa devant le groupe avant de retourner à ses fioles et ses potions.

_ Installez-vous. Shinddha Kory, c'est cela ?

L'interpellé déglutit, à nouveau mal à l'aise. Tout allait bien tant qu'on ne lui demandait rien mais maintenant qu'il était encore une fois sous le feu des projecteurs, la situation lui plaisait beaucoup moins. Jetant un regard éperdu à ses amis, il vit ses prières trouver le sourire de Bob pour réponse, qui l'assit d'autorité sur le tabouret, le tenant aux épaules pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. Grunlek semblait être le seul du groupe à compatir, puisque Théo boudait dans son coin et le nain se racla la gorge.

_ Pour ce qui est du paiement…

Puisque si la question avait _très_ brièvement abordée, elle n'était en aucun cas réglée. Il pouvait comprendre que vivre dans cette campagne, en tant que Druide, ne devait pas être très rentable. Mais six pièces d'argent pour seulement se faire entendre dire que Shin n'était pas maudit, c'était bien au-delà du raisonnable.

La Druide releva la tête, lui lançant un rapide coup d'œil avant de croiser les bras, déterminée à ne pas céder.

_ Je ne peux pas me permettre de négocier mes prix. C'est une garantie pour moi, autant que pour vous. Si ça peut vous rassurer ; je ne suis pas une imposteur.

_ Sans vouloir être impoli, ce n'est que votre parole qui nous permet de juger de cela.

_ La voyante du village fait de la divination, contra la jeune femme en agitant la main, vaguement agacée de la méfiance de ses clients —s'ils étaient venus jusqu'ici, c'était bien pour bénéficier de ses services, non ?— Elle lit les présages dans des feuilles de thé ou les lignes de la main. Des boniments pour les touristes, où chacun est libre d'interpréter ce qu'il veut.

_ Ce qui ne nous aide pas à vous faire confiance sur vos propres capacités…

_ Je fais de la magie, expliqua-t-elle avec une certaine véhémence. Voilà la nuance primordiale. Je connais les Forces anciennes et élémentaires alors qu'elle se contente de tirer les cartes et jouer son petit numéro dans une tente enfumée pour amuser la galerie et traumatiser les passants crédules.

_ Donc, Shin n'est pas maudit.

Les bras croisés et une moue désappointée aux traits, Théo laissa échapper sa constatation dans un grognement bas et irrité. Ils avaient encore perdu du temps pour rien. Non pas que cela l'étonnait vraiment : il savait qu'ils s'étaient rendus à cette chaumière sur le simple caprice de Bob et qu'ils allaient s'y casser les dents. Au moins devait-il reconnaitre à la Druide une certaine honnêteté. Qui ne devait pas être bonne pour les affaires.

_ Il lui arrive parfois d'avoir de bonnes intuitions, contra la femme en secouant la tête. Que décidez-vous ? Je pourrai tout aussi bien vous faire payer le temps passé dans mon salon, désormais, puisque vous semblez vous y plaire et vouloir y rester.

Grunlek s'apprêtait à apposer son véto à toute cette petite histoire lorsque la main de Bob dans son champ de vision lui damna le pion. Paume à plat, le mage présenta à leur hôte les six pièces d'argent qu'elle réclamait. Le nain sursauta.

_ Bob, mais enfin, que—

_ De mes économies personnelles, comme ça, la question est réglée. Nous n'allons pas nous battre sur des questions aussi triviales que quelques pièces de monnaie.

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules, un rien fataliste, cependant que la Druide vérifiait discrètement l'authenticité de sa paye, qu'elle fit prestement disparaitre dans les replis de son tablier, visiblement satisfaite. Grunlek ne pouvait certes pas protester sur la façon dont se déroulaient les évènements —il ne s'agissait pas de ses deniers, après tout, et encore moins de ceux du groupe, dans lesquels Bob avait la mauvaise tendance à piocher allègrement— mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour son ami. Six pièces d'or était une petite somme, ma foi, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas passé dans ce genre de prestation.

Désignant le tabouret à trois pieds devant elle, la Druide fit signe à Shin d'y prendre place.

_ Asseyez-vous là, lança-t-elle avant de retourner à sa table de travail pour y remuer ses pots et ses sachets d'herbes.

S'il avait cru pouvoir y couper après la déclaration de l'herboriste, Shinddha vit ses maigres espoirs s'écrouler. Escorté de Balthazar qui ne le laisserait certainement pas se défiler ainsi, le jeune homme se vit contraint et forcé de s'assoir sur le siège instable que sa nervosité faisait légèrement basculer.

_ Elle vient de dire que la vieille arnaquait les gens, plaida-t-il en ultime recours alors que le diable, attentif, gardait une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir.

_ Et également qu'elle pouvait avoir de bonnes intuitions. Je viens de raquer six pièces d'argent pour ton bien être alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester les fesses sur ce tabouret et de laisser faire la dame.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé de payer, je te rappelle !

_ Votre ami à raison. La Druide revint vers eux, une petite coupelle dans la main. Maintenant que le service est payé, il serait idiot de ne pas en profiter.

Méfiant, l'archer la lorgna, cherchant à apercevoir le contenu de sa coupe dans laquelle elle plongea deux doigts qu'elle ressortit empoissés d'une épaisse couche de pâte verte qui ne lui inspirait pas le moins du monde confiance. Instinctivement, il recula.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un peu long à vous expliquer. De l'encre, des herbes, de la terre. Laissez-vous faire et retirez votre écharpe, j'ai besoin de voir autre chose que vos yeux.

Shin grimaça. Il n'avait pas honte de son visage, ni même de son apparence en général. Cependant, les quelques différences pigmentaires induites par sa nature de demi-élémentaire rebutaient naturellement les profanes. Les signes n'avaient jamais été trop visibles. Un teint pâle, presque iridescent, à la manière d'écailles sous les rayons du soleil, sa peau prenait naturellement des nuances bleutées qui pouvaient déranger le regard. Si de plus en plus ces derniers temps, il apprenait à embrasser sa nature élémentaire et ne s'inquiétait plus autant de son aspect physique, il était toujours aussi gêné de se retrouver ainsi exposé aux regards des étrangers.

Les yeux de la Druide se posèrent sur lui, les couleurs de la forêt dansant dans ses iris alors qu'une lueur déterminée venait les faire scintiller. Comprenant qu'elle le déshabillerait de force s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, Shinddha se résigna à se débarrasser de son étole qu'il avait machinalement ramenée jusqu'à son nez. Il avait laissé son masque à l'auberge et s'était découvert de sa capuche en entrant dans la cabane. Ne restait plus que ce tissu lui mangeant le visage qu'il posa doucement sur ses genoux une fois retiré.

La Druide haussa un sourcil en avisant les quelques tâches légères qui trahissaient ses origines.

_ Oh. Demi-élémentaire d'eau, nota-t-elle comme si ce n'était rien —et pour cause, elle avait l'habitude de traiter avec les êtres et les créatures magiques— Cela changera sans doute quelques signes. Ne bougez pas.

Figé et décontenancé par ces paroles dont il ne saisissait le sens, le concerné resta droit et terriblement mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, se laissant obligeamment faire, la main de Bob toujours posée sur son épaule. Bien que le tenant à la base à sa place, elle devenait soudain un ancrage curieusement réconfortant.

La pâte visqueuse —est-ce que c'était de la _vase ?!—_ s'écrasa sur son front, cependant que la jeune femme traçait sur sa peau des runes druidiques, non sans une certaine douceur et précision.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le mage en se penchant légèrement sur le côté, toujours avide de connaissances. L'archer vit clairement la Druide grimacer, sans doute d'agacement, mais lui répondre toutefois.

_ Des runes favorisant la libération des énergies intérieures et leur lecture. Les chakras, comme disent les chamanes du Sud.

Distraitement, elle s'essuya les mains sur sa tunique, y étalant une nouvelle couche de crasse avant de retourner poser son bol pour en saisir un nouveau. Dans celui-ci cette fois ci, elle y embrasa un petit fagot d'herbes bleues d'une flamme vive qui laissa échapper une épaisse fumée blanchâtre. Avant qu'elle ne se dissipe, la Druide amena le récipient jusqu'au visage de Shin, lui mettant le sous le nez.

_ Respirez profondément, exigea-t-elle, le défiant du regard de se défiler.

Elle attendit. Comme de juste, Shin avait cherché à retenir sa respiration, pas confiant pour un sous de ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire. Depuis quand les gens respiraient des vapeurs inconnues, surgies des mains d'une sorcière ?! Elle aurait pu l'empoisonner, pour l'amour des Anciens Dieux !

Peine perdue, cependant. De par sa nature de demi élémentaire, il pouvait certes respirer sous l'eau mais il n'était pas encore arrivé —et n'y arriverait jamais, dieu merci— au stade où respirer devenait inutile. A bout, l'archer dut se faire une raison et inhala la vapeur qui entourait son visage, l'épaisse fumée se frayant un passage dans ses narines et son système. L'odeur lui rappelait vaguement de l'encens, avec un lointain mélange de terre et d'herbe sèche. Ce n'était pas si désagréable, au final, s'en était presque rafraichissant.

_ Respirez…

Il inspira à nouveau, la tête lui tournant légèrement. La Druide l'observa deux secondes, puis revint à sa table pour fouiller dans les tiroirs d'une antique boite à pharmacie avant de retourner auprès de l'élémentaire. Lui prenant les mains, elle les disposa, paumes vers le haut et doigts écartés, avant d'y placer en croix deux fines de bois. Intrigués de cet étrange rituel, ses compagnons se penchèrent pour mieux observer la scène, Balthazar se retrouvant presque par-dessus son épaule. Théo fronça le nez, dissipant d'un geste les restes de fumée. Shinddha se racla la gorge, toussant quelque peu.

_ … Qu'est-ce que je fais, avec ça… ?

_ Vous, rien. J'aimerai cependant que vos amis s'écartent un peu. La lecture sera faussée, sinon.

Obéissant, les trois autres se reculèrent docilement, Bob un peu plus réticent que ses deux camarades mais obtempérant sagement tout de même, les mains dans le dos. Dieu, que tout ceci était intéressant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une Druide à l'œuvre et s'il était familier à la magie élémentaire ; les rituels druidiques étaient parfaitement nouveaux pour lui.

La femme recula elle aussi d'un pas, observant intensément les mains de Shinddha qui restait là sans rien faire, mal à l'aise et hésitant même à respirer. Etait-il censé ressentir quelque chose ? Une force quelconque, un appel, quelque chose ? Il allait pour poser la question lorsque soudain, les brindilles dans ses paumes frémirent et se vrillèrent avant qu'il ne puisse faire remarquer l'étrange phénomène. Sous leurs yeux incrédules, les morceaux de bois se recourbèrent, torsadant comme doués d'une vie propre, tels des brindilles vouées à une chaleur trop intense, avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ça veut dire quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Paniqué, le malheureux Shin chercha du soutien auprès de ses amis, tout aussi ignorants que lui sur le sujet. La Druide eut une moue satisfaite et lui retira les morceaux de bois des mains avant de les poser délicatement sur sa table de travail.

_ Eh bien, il semblerait que notre diseuse de bonne aventure n'avait pas tout à fait tort, expliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Il s'agissait d'éclats de noyer, arbre symbolique s'il en est, surtout dans le domaine aquatique. Sa réaction était très intéressante.

Abasourdi, Shin resta le cul vissé sur sa chaise alors que les autres l'entouraient, autant sceptiques que méfiants. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévu que le petit tour de passe-passe marcherait aussi bien et donnerait des résultats exploitables. Grunlek s'était déjà figuré que Bob allait y laisser ses six pièces d'argent et qu'ils allaient repartir à l'auberge pour le déjeuner avant de finalement prendre la route et retourner à leurs affaires. La situation avait visiblement changé.

_ En quoi c'est intéressant ? C'est seulement deux morceaux de bois qui se sont tordus, on va pas faire une montagne d'une taupinière, tout de même…

_ Attends, Théo, je ne leur ai rien fait, moi, à ces bouts de bois. Comment tu expliques un truc pareil, toi ?

_ Je sais pas, elle est Druide, elle a peut-être fait un truc.

_ Il faut que je fasse pousser un nouvel arbre dans ma chaumière pour que vous me croyiez digne de confiance ?

Agacée, la jeune femme toisait le paladin avec tout le mépris du monde, ce qui eut bien entendu le don d'échauder quelque peu l'inquisiteur qui portait déjà la main à la garde de son épée. Non mais elle le narguait en plus, la donzelle ? Il en avait déjà maté des plus coriaces que celle-ci, et des Druides, il n'en n'était pas à son coup d'essai non plus !

_ Calmons nous, calmons nous, tempéra immédiatement Balthazar avec un immense sourire, se portant instinctivement entre les deux fortes têtes qui auraient très bien pu en venir bêtement aux mains si on les avait laissés seuls dans la même pièce. Ma Dame, comment interprétez-vous ce signe, dites-moi ?

Jetant un dernier regard noir au chevalier, l'interpelée soupira, se calant contre son établi.

_ Le rituel que je viens de pratiquer est censé révéler les perturbations karmiques. D'ordinaire, j'y passe plus de temps et la lecture n'est pas aussi claire. Puisque madame Irma nous avait décelé un trouble avec l'eau, ou les puits, j'ai préféré ciblé immédiatement le problème pour détecter une anomalie dans le flux de magie.

_ Et problème, il y en a un ?

_ Effectivement. Ce n'est pas une malédiction à proprement parler. Plutôt un déséquilibre des forces internes, qui régissent tout individu et les fondements du monde. Déséquilibre qui provoque sa tendance à tomber dans des recoins pleins d'eau, attiré qu'il est par cet élément.

_ Ou alors, il aime juste les longs tunnels humides…

La remarque narquoise de Théo lui valut une sévère taloche de la part de Grunlek, scandalisé.

_ Théo enfin ! C'est indécent !

_ Y a rien d'indécent à aimer les—

_ Et vous pouvez y faire quelque chose, dites moi ? Coupa brutalement le nain en réduisant son camarade au silence en lui enfonçant un coude violent dans l'estomac. Quand Bob était capable de se tenir correctement, c'était Théo qui prenait la relève ! N'apprenait-on pas le respect, à l'église de la Lumière ?!

_ Pour l'instant, non. Je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour lancer un rituel et rééquilibrer la balance interne de votre ami. Les flux qui gravitent autour des êtres à demi divin, comme c'est son cas, ne sont pas aussi stables que ceux des humains normaux. Beaucoup plus difficile d'y accéder et d'influencer dessus.

_ … Et vous pensez quand même pouvoir y arriver ?

Si Grunlek s'était effectivement montré tout aussi sceptique que Théo et Shin au sujet des dons de leur hôte, il devait avouer désormais qu'il ne doutait plus autant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que toute cette histoire soit vraie, pour le coup, mais devant le fait accompli et la compréhension que Shinddha avait un _réel_ problème pesant telle une menace invisible sur ses épaules ; il voulait bien reconsidérer son point de vue sur la chose. Et faire confiance à cette Druide pour les aider à soigner son ami. Si c'était bien entendu possible.

_ Avec du temps et les bons matériaux, oui. Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Ils s'entreregardèrent, pesant le pour et le contre silencieusement. Shin ne tenait pas particulièrement à subir il ne savait quoi pour être débarrassé de sa « malédiction ». Force était de constater que la Druide avait raison et il y avait bien _quelque chose_ qui planait sur lui —il n'avait rien fait aux deux brindilles, il en était certain— mais il avait toujours su s'en accommoder, jusque-là… D'autant qu'ils ne pouvaient, à priori, pas se permettre d'attendre des semaines qu'elle achève sa préparation et ses rituels.

Balthazar lança un rapide coup d'œil à Grunlek, avant de passer tout aussi brièvement sur Théo qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Le mage aurait également aimé qu'elle examine le paladin. La Druide n'était certes pas médecin, ni même prêtre, mais ses connaissances des plantes et de la nature pourraient sans doute leur apporter de précieuses informations, voire même un remède efficace. Au-delà du « problème » concernant Shin…ils avaient un but sous-jacent réellement préoccupant.

Le demi diable s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina légèrement, avec respect.

_ Ma Dame, nous sollicitons avec joie vos compétences. Et nous aurions peut-être pour vous un autre patient, avec un problème bien différent, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

La femme les scruta, passant son regard vert sur les quatre compères, l'archer toujours assis sur son tabouret et entouré de ses amis. Elle laissa un mince sourire étirer le coin de sa bouche, croisant les bras en levant le menton.

_ Marché conclu. Parlons tarif, à présent.

* * *

Oui, ce nouveau personnage a un petit quelque chose d'odieux que j'aime beaucoup, pour tout avouer. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous glisserai un lien jusqu'à mon superbe et merveilleux blog si peu souvent mis à jour, (et si ça vous intéresse, bien évidemment), avec une première esquisse de ce qu'aurait pu être la rencontre entre la Druide et nos Aventuriers. Dans un contexte un peu différent, avec un personnage qui l'était tout autant, pour le coup.

Avec de la chance, donc, vous aurez peut être aussi des crayonnés de la Druide, et pourquoi pas de sa chaumière, si j'y parviens. Puisque les images et les scènes rendes toujours très bien dans mon esprit mais jamais comme je le voudrais sur le papier.

Encore une fois, merci, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur tout ce gentil petit délire et en espérant que la lecture vous a été agréable. Je m'excuse pour les éventuelles coquilles ou fautes qui se seraient glissées dedans ; n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer quand vous en choppez.


	3. De bosquet pernicieux

Bien, bien, bien. Troisième chapitre, enfin ! Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu un peu de mal à le sortir, celui ci, et à l'organiser, surtout. Comment l'expliquer? J'ai une trame de base, pour la suite (en toute logique, un maximum de deux chapitres avant la fin. A voir en fonction de leur taille), mais je me complique cependant la tâche (quelque part, je dois aimer ça...) en lançant des dès. Voilà. En fonction des scores et des fiches des personnages disponibles sur le site de maitre Mayhar, _réussite critique_ , les actions et réactions des personnages sont plus ou moins orientées... Ce qui peut parfois donner un joyeux bordel, je ne vous le cache pas, et des réactions disproportionnées. Je lisse le tout, pour que ça reste cohérent (un minimum, tout de même). Mais ça me fait rire, comme système de travail, alors ma foi, je poursuivrai dans cette voie !

* * *

_ Par les Racines, laissez-vous faire !

_ Je me laisserais faire lorsque vous aurez repris vos sales mains froides, sorcière ! Arrière !

Il y eut un bruit de tissu que l'on déchire lorsque la Druide, au bord de l'apoplexie, arracha presque le rideau grossier qui séparait la pièce à vivre d'une petite alcôve servant de salle de consultation.

Elle avait connu de nombreux clients durant ses années d'expertise. Petits, gros, grands, faibles, angoissés, grandes gueules, timides, nerveux, pervers, lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'elle était _jeune —_ une attitude qu'ils regrettaient en général rapidement— mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à une espèce de… Paladin.

Piétinant furieusement, elle gagna sa table, fouillant et repoussant ses bocaux et autres outils pour chercher à grands gestes rageurs une fiole de concentré de passiflore. Peut-être devrait-elle confondre avec sa réserve d'opium ; au moins l'effet « apaisant » serait immédiat ! Pestant, grognant, s'agitant en tous sens, elle repartit finalement vers son patient récalcitrant à pas de géant, tirant à nouveau le rideau si fort qu'elle faillit démonter la tringle.

_ Ouvrez la bouche !

_ Hors de question ! Jamais ! Plutôt crever que—

Le gargouillis étranglé que poussa Théo indiqua à ses compagnons, sagement installés au salon, que la Druide était parvenue à ses fins. Sans doute en lui balançant de force le contenu de la fiole dans sa bouche grande ouverte sur ses vociférations insurgées. Shin déglutit, mal à l'aise et inquiet de devoir lui aussi passer éventuellement par cette épreuve.

Cherchant une distraction pour ignorer les protestations virulentes, tant de la part de Théo que de la soigneuse, l'archer se concentra sur sa tasse de thé. Ils s'étaient servis eux-mêmes, leur hôte leur enjoignant de faire « comme bon leur semblait », mais ils avaient foutrement hésité avant de se lancer dans la confection, même simple, de cette boisson. Installés à la « cuisine », ils s'étaient fait —non sans difficultés— une place à la table encombrée. Rien ne semblait vraiment être à sa place dans cet espace réduit et tout aussi chaotique que le reste de la décoration. Des assiettes et des écuelles de bois côtoyaient sans honte des pots d'herbes aromatique ou de plantes qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vues, des morceaux de parchemins s'échappant parfois d'entre les amoncellements de vaisselle. Sans compter les fioles aux étiquettes illisibles —et potentiellement dangereuses— sagement posées à côté d'un réservoir d'eau claire. Autant dire qu'ils avaient très sérieusement médités sur la question avant de faire infuser leur thé.

Après la consultation de Shin, Théo avait pris la relève. Balthazar avait expliqué la situation en détail à l'herboriste, brusquement redevenu sérieux, alors que Grunlek tentait en vain de convaincre le Paladin de se laisser examiner. Pour une obscure raison, le jeune Inquisiteur avait refusé tout net de se déshabiller devant eux et la Druide avait dû y aller aux menaces avant qu'il consente à ôter ses vêtements dans l'alcôve prévue à cet effet.

Loin d'être coopératif, le jeune homme semblait tout faire désormais pour la faire tourner en bourrique, s'agitant comme un enfant, ronchonnant, pestant et allant jusqu'à hurler haut et fort son mécontentement. Les trois compagnons admiraient sincèrement la patience de la Druide, s'étonnant presque qu'elle ne les ait déjà pas mis à la porte, sans même réclamer son argent. Grunlek restait persuadé, pour sa part, qu'elle supportait cette épreuve en serrant les dents dans l'unique but de faire monter sa paye et les extorquer de leurs derniers deniers. Cependant, si elle trouvait un résultat concluant… le jeu en valait peut être la chandelle. Car quoi qu'il ait pu dire ou faire jusqu'à présent Théo ; était malade et son état pouvait empirer à tout instant.

Bob se racla la gorge, hésitant à interrompre l'échange qui se jouait derrière le rideau et qui aurait pu être comique si ne leur étaient pas parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles mille menaces de mort plus imaginatives que les autres. Autant de la part de leur Paladin que de la Druide, qui avait un répertoire d'insultes relativement conséquent, semblait-il.

_ … Vous avez besoin d'ai—

_ NON !

Le mage leva les mains en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, craignant une attaque. Laissant la professionnelle à ses soins, il reprit sa tasse et lança un sourire en coin à Grunlek que le refus sonore de leur hôte avait fait grimacer.

_ Si tu te demandais quel genre de cri pouvait pousser une Mandragore adulte…

_ J'en viens à me demander si tout ceci est une bonne idée…

_Elle trouvera peut être un moyen de l'aider ? S'enquit doucement Shin, essayant d'arrondir un peu les angles et voir le bon côté des choses. Avec toute cette histoire, ses compagnons s'étaient désintéressés de son cas, de même que la Druide, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Théo passerait à la casserole à sa place, il n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre !

L'ingénieur nain haussa les épaules, encore un peu fataliste. Sans le poison de base, et avec la nouveauté qu'étaient ces monstrueuses arachnides, il doutait fort que l'herboriste soit en mesure de trouver quoique ce soit ; même avec sa magie. Bob s'y était cassé les dents, et pourtant, les dieux savaient que ses connaissances étaient vastes. Sans remettre en cause les compétences de leur hôte, il n'était guère convaincu de sa réussite. Surtout avec un patient tel que Théo ; il aurait fallu l'assommer et le faire mettre aux fers pour être certain de pouvoir l'examiner en toute quiétude.

Ceci dit, vu le brusque manque d'agitation à l'autre bout de la pièce, la jeune femme en était peut-être bien arrivée à cette extrémité. A moins que l'inquisiteur ait décidé de se calmer —ce qui était autant probable que Shin dansant le quadrille sur les tables de l'auberge—, ou qu'il ait réussi à lui tordre le cou. La dernière possibilité avait au moins le mérite de leur faire récupérer leurs pièces d'argent.

Alors que le calme semblait être retombé sur la maisonnée, uniquement secouée des respirations de ses occupants et du murmure du vent, qui entrait par une fenêtre ouverte, le cri de Théo fit sursauter ses comparses.

La douleur dans sa voix fut telle qu'ils bondirent tous sans même y penser, Grunlek se précipitant le premier jusqu'à l'alcôve, suivit de près des deux autres. Ils en étaient finalement venus aux mains et s'écharpaient comme des chats furieux. Il savait bien que l'idée de laisser ces deux-là seuls dans un coin sans surveillance ne pouvait que mal tourner. Autant si Shin avait été à la place de Théo, ou encore Bob…

Non. A la réflexion, les choses auraient pu être pire et les conséquences proprement terribles pour eux tous.

_ Lâche la ! Théo ! Du calme !

_ MAIS C'EST ELLE QUI ME CHARCUTE ET QUI ME FOURRE SA SALE PATE DE MERDE DANS LA PLAIE, PUTAIN !

_ UN CATAPLASME BOUGRE DE PAYSAN INCULTE !

Grunlek arracha le rideau qui les séparait, Balthazar et Shin dans son dos qui sortaient leurs armes respectives. Un Théo torse nu les accueillit, beuglant comme un veau que l'on égorge alors que la Druide, pleine d'une rage vengeresse, s'escrimait à le maintenir en place et appuyait fermement sur ladite plaie, un linge épais —et verdâtre— la couvrant entièrement. Bob passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule du nain, soucieux de voir leur paladin si rouge. Une telle colère se révélait parfois fatale chez certaines personnes… Ceci dit, compte tenu du caractère sanguin du fils de la Lumière, ses amis se seraient rendu compte bien plus tôt si le jeune homme avait été cardiaque.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien… ? se risqua Shin, perché sur la deuxième épaule de Grunlek qui restait un peu bête devant l'absence évidente de danger, l'étoffe dans son poing métallique.

_ Tu es le prochain, Shinddha Kory. Le pro-chain.

_ Taisez-vous et arrêtez de bouger.

La foudroyant du regard, Théo tint cependant en place, sans qu'ils ne sachent qui de la pression qu'exerçait la Druide sur son épaule, ou bien son regard tout aussi menaçant que le sien, le maintenait sur le rebord de sa chaise. Ou peut-être que le concentré de passiflore et de valériane faisait son petit effet. Toujours était-il qu'il cessa de bouger, ses amis restant dans l'encadrement de l'alcôve, encore indécis sur la marche à suivre. Après une minute de silence total, la Druide s'écarta, retirant dans la foulée son chiffon d'où monta immédiatement une odeur d'humus. Le cataplasme avait un aspect de terre humide, donnant l'impression qu'une étrange mousse verte avait rampé sur la peau de Théo. Si le demi élémentaire fronça le nez, vaguement dégouté de cette vision peu ragoutante, Balthazar abandonna sur le champ sa posture nerveuse et défensive pour venir inspecter l'ouvrage avec intérêt.

_ Fascinant… et qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dedans ? Quels vont être ses effets ?

Théo gronda, levant un bras pour repousser le mage qui esquiva sans mal, émerveillé par ce bandage naturel. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de rafistoler ses camarades après leurs âpres affrontements, il n'avait certainement pas la dextérité de la soigneuse.

_ Dites-moi… Vous faites les cours particuliers… ?

Quitte à demander, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. La Druide s'employait à se laver les mains dans une vasque posée sur un guéridon éclairé d'une bougie solitaire au trois quarts écrasée et ne réagit pas le moins du monde, encore moins lorsque Grunlek flanqua un coup —cela devenait une habitude— à l'arrière du crâne du demi diable pour calmer ses ardeurs. Intenables. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. S'essuyant les avant-bras, la jeune femme se tourna vers eux cependant que le Paladin se redressait lui aussi, morne. Le cataplasme posé sur son épaule le démangeait et il avait envie de le gratter, chose que la sorcière lui avait défendue de faire, bien évidemment. Salope.

_ Bien. Maintenant que cette question est réglée, passons à vous, Kory.

Le demi-élémentaire se tassa sur lui-même à la simple entente de son nom. Il commençait à en avoir assez, d'entendre le bruit fracassant de ses espoirs écroulés.

_ Vous êtes certaine…

Non parce que s'il pouvait éviter de se foutre à poil devant une parfaite étrangère en de telles circonstances…

_ Il me manque des ingrédients, pour lancer et pratiquer le rituel sur vous. Vous êtes un demi-élémentaire d'eau, je n'ai malheureusement pas le matériel nécessaire ici pour le moment.

Shinddha ne prit conscience de sa respiration jusque-là bloquée que lorsqu'il laissa échapper un monumental soupir de soulagement. Il avait gagné un peu de répit. Suffisamment en tout cas pour fuir la maison et mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la sorcière. Et Bob, également, qui aurait très bien pu être de mèche avec elle si la Druide avait fait mine de l'apprécier un minimum. Et comme aux yeux du demi diable, tout était bon pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces et s'attirer ses faveurs, il se saisit des épaules de Shin pour le maintenir en place.

_ Pas d'inquiétude, gente dame ! Nous allons de ce pas vous chercher tout ce qui vous manque ! Faites-nous donc une liste, et nous y allons !

Son exubérance fut loin d'être au goût de tout le monde, le demi élémentaire le premier. Théo fut le second à se manifester avec virulence, arguant qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour faire des courses et qu'ils n'étaient pas à la disposition de la sorcière, qui n'avait pourtant encore rien dit. Parce que Grunlek avait détérioré un peu de son espace de consultation —il avait tenté de reposer discrètement le rideau sur un coin de chaise, mais il était difficile de faire abstraction du fait qu'il n'était plus sur sa tringle— le nain ne se sentait pas de protester lui aussi. Sans se ranger du côté du démon pour autant, quand bien même il ne donnerait pas d'avis bien tranché sur la question ; il ne se sentait pas trop d'aller crapahuter dieu seul savait où pour aller dénicher des ingrédients magiques sans doute dangereusement accessibles. Non, vraiment, il n'y aurait eu qu'une seule manière de faire fléchir le nain à ce sujet. Et il soupçonnait la Druide d'avoir déjà cerné cette faille pour s'y engouffrer sans demander son reste.

_ Ma foi, chacun gagnerait ainsi du temps. Je vais vous faire une liste. Et pour la peine de votre déplacement ; une ristourne sur les soins et le rituel.

Il y eut un instant de flottement infime avant que Grunlek ne fléchisse. S'il était question d'économies, alors…

_ Nous sommes vos hommes.

ПϴП

_ Connerie de sorcière à la con, de saloperie de pecnaude de merde… Hérésie…

Grunlek poussa un lourd soupir, tentant de faire abstraction des ronchonnements de Théo dans son dos. Ils n'étaient pas partis depuis deux heures à peine et le Paladin n'avait eu cesse de pester contre tout et rien. Bien que la Druide et ses « courses » soient sa principale raison du flot d'insultes soufflées à voix basse. D'ordinaire, Balthazar s'occupait de râler. Champion toutes catégories confondues, le mage était souvent le premier à manifester vivement son mécontentement, particulièrement quand la nature était de la partie. Et le mauvais temps. Par chance, la pluie avait épargné la région depuis quelques jours et si les sous-bois étaient encore un peu boueux, leur marche n'avait rien d'insurmontable.

Du moins, pour le marcheur avisé, tel que Shin, qui avait eu l'intelligence de sortir en tenue légère et fonctionnelle. Forcément, une armure de la Lumière et son attirail guerrier —sans compter le loustic qui occupait la boite de conserver divine— ne pesait pas le même poids. L'impact des pieds rageurs de Théo creusait des ornières à chacun de ses pas, et ses lourdes traces de bottes témoignaient tant de son énervement que du lent embourbement de sa malheureuse personne.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, c'était Bob qui ouvrait la marche, le nez rivé à la liste que leur avait confiée la Druide. Indéniablement enjoué, il allait entre les arbres et les buissons en fourrageant dans les herbes hautes pour trouver ce dont la femme avait besoin. Grunlek avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil au papier chiffonné, couvert d'une petite écriture en biais à deux doigts d'être illisible, avant d'abandonner. Il s'y connaissait un peu en plantes, puisqu'il s'occupait de faire la cuisine pour leur petite équipe et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'empoisonner bêtement à cause de sa négligence. Mais il n'entendait définitivement rien aux ingrédients que la Druide leur demandait de rapporter en sa demeure. Elle les avait laissé partir en agitant la main, un mince sourire aux coins des lèvres avant de retourner à ses sorts et mixtures, et le nain avait eu la curieuse et ô combien désagréable impression qu'elle se moquait _légèrement_ d'eux. Il avait bien essayé d'avertir Bob que cette histoire sentait un tantinet le roussi mais le mage était d'ores et déjà parti à l'assaut de la nature avec une énergie débordante.

Depuis, le demi-démon furetait aux alentours, s'arrêtant tous les trois mètres —au grand désespoir de Théo qui manquait de se l'emplafonner à chaque fois— levant le nez sur les écorces des chênes et écartant les mousses noires qui s'amassaient à leurs pieds.

_ Non mais on est quoi, à la fin ? S'agaça encore une fois le Paladin en levant les bras au ciel. Ses larbins ? On la paye et en plus, on va faire ses courses ? Je ne suis pas un paysan qui se pavane pour les beaux yeux d'une donzelle !

_ Personne n'a dit ça, Théo… Mais elle nous fait une ristourne. C'est pas négligeable.

Les arguments plein de bon sens du nain ne parvinrent pas à calmer l'Inquisiteur virulent. Les nerfs à vif, les pieds dans la fange, le monde entier semblait lui en vouloir. Son épaule lancinante —depuis les « soins » de la Druide, il le jurait sur la tête de la petite fille, il n'avait pas _si_ mal avant qu'elle pose ses sales pattes sur lui—n'arrangeait en rien son humeur de chien.

_ Elle aurait pas eu besoin de nous faire de prix si on n'avait pas été la voir, à la base, aboya le jeune homme à l'adresse du nain qui essayait vainement de le raisonner. Il agita la main en désignant Shin qui avançait lentement au milieu des arbres, parfaitement à l'aise et ne s'enfonçant pas à chaque pas comme c'était malheureusement son cas.

_ Elle raconte des conneries, reprit-il, agressif. Shin n'est maudit de rien du tout et là, elle profite de nous pour aller ramasser ses merdes, pour qu'elle puisse les revendre à prix d'or sur notre dos !

_ Quand bien même Shin ne serait pas maudit, lança Balthazar par-dessus son épaule, jetant un rapide coup d'œil au Paladin. Elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. Et ça, ça vaut bien les pièces qu'elle nous demande.

_ Tch… Elle va seulement réussir à nous empoisonner, ouais…

Sous le soupir collectif de ses amis qui commençaient lentement mais sûrement à perdre patience et s'agacer de ses ronchonnements incessants —mais parfaitement justifiés, par la Lumière !— Théo retourna à son mutisme en trainant la patte, marmonnant ses insultes à voix basse.

Satisfait, Grunlek se permit un sourire en coin et reprit son exploration végétale. Par-dessus l'épaule de Bob, Shinddha tentait de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de la Druide sur le parchemin qu'il tenait en main, afin de l'aider dans sa quête. Les Guérisseurs et les Mages devaient avoir des aptitudes spéciales, sans doute intiment liées à la magie, pour parvenir à lire leurs gribouillis collectifs. Il abandonna la lutte au bout de trois « mots » et soupira, se contentant de marcher aux côtés du pyromage, concentré.

Le silence apaisant, seulement brisé par les murmures incessants de Théo et les remontrances douces de Grunlek, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le reprendre sur son langage fleuri, l'incita à prendre la parole.

_ Dis, Bob…

Tiré de ses pensées, l'interpelé leva le nez, surpris, avant de porter son attention sur son compagnon archer.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

Le demi-élémentaire hésita un peu. Il se sentait stupide, lui qui avait si vivement critiqué les agissements du diable à son égard, depuis le début de cette histoire ; il ne voulait pas passer pour une girouette peureuse qui retournait subitement sa veste et se mettait à croire aux fantômes.

_ … Tu penses qu'elle a raison ?

Le mage s'arrêta dans ses investigations, jetant un regard étonné au plus jeune. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'archer lui dévoile ainsi ses inquiétudes sur ce qui était, au final, partit d'une simple blague. Shinddha était avare de mots, surtout lorsque cela le concernait directement et il lui était difficile de se confier, même à ses compagnons. Cette simple question, qui aurait pu paraitre pour le moins anodine, ravie pourtant le diable, heureux de le voir s'ouvrir auprès de lui. D'ordinaire, Grunlek était l'oreille attentive du groupe. Le nain avait cette capacité d'écoute impressionnante, et cette patience d'or que nombreux lui enviaient. Et il possédait un tac certain que les autres membres de leur équipe étaient parfois très loin de maitriser.

_ Honnêtement, Shin ? Ne t'en fais pas autant. Tu n'es pas maudit, seulement malchanceux. Après, s'il existe effectivement un remède contre la poisse ça ne pourra qu'être positif. J'ai vaguement étudié ça, quand j'étais encore à la Tour Rouge, mais il parait que rééquilibrer les forces internes de quelqu'un est très positif pour le corps et l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle te permettra de débloquer, je ne sais pas, moi, de nouvelles capacités jusque-là endormies !

Le sourire enjoué du brun eut le mérite de lui tirer lui aussi une petite grimace amusée. Balthazar n'avait pas le calme de Grunlek, ni son pareil pour les conseils concernant les questions existentielles. Mais son naturel rieur et exubérant était communicatif et idéal pour remonter le moral des troupes. Ragaillardit —et rassuré— l'archer reprit d'un bon pas leur traque aux plantes vertes. Ce fut Balthazar qui continua, cette fois-ci, plus doucement et cette fois ci, avec une pointe de souci dans la voix.

_ J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose, pour Théo.

Penché au-dessus d'un buisson bas d'épines et de fleurs blanches dont il ignorait le nom, le demi-élémentaire s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion.

_ Eh bien… même si cette histoire de malédiction est une arnaque… Je veux dire, elle a tout de même l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Les Herboristes _communs_ ne sont pas capables d'élever des mandragores comme elle le fait.

_ J'y ai pensé aussi, oui. Mais… Enfin, Théo possède des pouvoirs de guérison, offert par son dieu et pourtant, cela n'a eu aucun effet.

_ Elle est soigneuse depuis plus longtemps que lui. Sa connexion à la nature pourra sans doute apporter de nouveaux éléments. Faisons lui confiance. Au moins pour ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire avant d'inspecter les abords du sentier sur lequel ils évoluaient. Leurs recherches —ponctuées des doux mots de Théo qui mettait une telle mauvaise volonté à la tâche qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fallut pour lui qu'il retourne à l'auberge pour nettoyer son armure plutôt que de les accompagner— se révélèrent plus complexes que ce qu'ils avaient cru de prime abord.

Avec Bob à la traduction de l'écriture penchée de la Druide, Shinddha et ses yeux perçants, sans compter les connaissances des uns et des autres, ils auraient dû expédier cette petite mission en deux temps, trois mouvements. Hélas, deux heures plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point et en prime, semblaient s'être perdus.

_ J'en ai ras le cul, déclara Théo, incapable de se retenir davantage. Il se laissa choir lourdement sur une souche arrachée, son armure cliquetant sous l'impact en un concert aussi bruyant qu'une batterie de casseroles de cuivre sur le dallage d'une cuisine. C'était décidé, il ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Il avait mal aux pieds, d'une part, et plus aucune envie de retourner voir la Druide, d'une autre. Sans compter qu'il commençait à avoir sérieusement la dalle. Quelle idée de crapahuter dans les bois sans même penser à prendre quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, ou bien de quoi boire. Quelle fière bande d'aventuriers ils faisaient, tiens !

Grunlek vint s'assoir à ses côtés, lui tapotant gentiment le genou pour compatir à sa douleur. Il ne ferait pas la moindre réflexion sur le fait que porter son armure intégrale était ridicule et qu'il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait mal aux jambes, mais il n'en pensait cependant pas moins.

_ On ne trouvera jamais rien dans cette fichue forêt, grogna le Paladin en désignant les arbres autour d'eux, qui semblaient les narguer. Rentrons, si ces messieurs savent encore comment faire pour retourner jusqu'au village et dégageons d'ici, on a suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça.

_ Théo, où est passé ton honneur ; nous avons donné notre parole et nos services pour cette quête.

_ J'en ai rien foutre, Bob. Rien à branler. Mon honneur, je le mets pas dans des courses pour une herboriste, que j'encu—

_ On a compris ! Intervint immédiatement l'ingénieur nain en lui coupant la parole. Et sans être aussi… direct, j'admets que moi aussi, je commence à fatiguer. D'autant que nous n'avons rien trouvé.

_ Si ça se trouve, elles existent même pas, ces plantes…

_ Ou alors nous ne cherchons pas de la bonne façon, tempéra gentiment Shin en jetant un regard vers leur mage, en quête d'un soutien de sa part. Le diable avait le nez perdu dans leur liste, allant même jusqu'à en toucher le parchemin et plissait tant les yeux qu'il ne devait plus y voir grand-chose.

_ Ouais, bah comptez plus sur moi pour ça, en tout cas. Allez chasser des feuilles, ou je ne sais quoi, moi, je bouge plus.

Boudeur au possible, le Paladin croisa les bras dans l'attitude typique d'un enfant vexé que rien ne fera plus avancer. Bob gloussa un peu, s'attirant un regard noir de sa part, puis rangea le parchemin dans les replis de sa tunique, abdiquant lui aussi. Il savait reconnaitre sa défaite, face à des éléments qu'il ne maitrisait pas, au moins.

_ Bon. Rentrons, alors. Bredouilles et honteux, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois !

_ Ni la dernière, je le sens, renchérit Shin en souriant. Je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, je reviens.

D'un bond, le demi élémentaire gagna les branches basses d'un chêne proche et y grimpa avec l'agilité d'un chat. Rendu au sommet, il se posta en sentinelle, scrutant les alentours d'un regard, une main en visière pour repérer la maison de la Druide. Il se souvenait de l'éclat si particulier de l'arbre centenaire dans lequel elle avait installé ses quartiers et n'aurait, à priori, aucun mal à le repérer.

Au sol, ses amis attendaient qu'il leur indique la direction à prendre pour retourner au bercail. Balthazar mis ses paumes en porte-voix.

_ Legol- Shin ! Que voient tes yeux de demi-élémentaire ? [1]

_ Quelque chose s'agite à l'Est, lança l'archer en ricanant, venant enfin de repérer les branches noueuses du frêne centenaire où la Druide avait élu domicile. Plus sérieusement, je sais par où on doit aller pour revenir sur le droit chemin, les amis !

Sous le grognement de joie de Théo, pas le moins du monde dissimulé, le demi-élémentaire redescendit de son perchoir en quelques acrobaties —plus pour la beauté de la chose que par réelle nécessité, mais il ne crachait jamais sur les regards brillants d'une étincelle d'admiration de la part de ses amis.

Eh bien, admiration qu'il ne verrait sans doute pas en cet instant, car sous le poids de son dernier atterrissage, la branche sur laquelle il se tenait perchée céda brusquement dans un craquement sec. En temps normal, il aurait rattrapé les choses d'une main de maitre. En temps normal, il ne serait sans doute pas non plus tombé du haut d'un arbre, mais étant donné ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, concernant sa malédiction —malchance, juste de la malchance— son petit dérapage ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

Il dégringola du chêne avec la même brutalité que la pomme tombée sur la tête du célèbre mage Nyout On [2], des décennies plus tôt —le bougre avait révolutionné l'étude des arcanes magiques— et sentit les branches lui fouetter le dos et se briser sous sa chute. Il entendit vaguement Grunlek pousser un cri d'avertissement, sans doute pour demander à Théo de le rattraper au vol. Shin n'avait pas réellement envie que le Paladin le sauve ; de la terre ou de l'armure, il ignorait vraiment sur lequel des deux l'impact serait le plus douloureux. D'autant que vue la hauteur de laquelle il était en train de s'écrouler…

_ J'ai, j'ai ! Gueula-t-on en contrebas et Shin reconnu, avec une certaine dose d'horreur, la voix de Bob.

Non pas qu'il doutait des compétences du mage… mais il n'était certainement pas fait pour les travaux physiques dans le genre sauvetage éclair. L'archer en était assuré ; il était plus lourd que le demi-diable, qui devait peser à peine ses 50kg tout mouillé. La tunique comprise. Il allait le casser en deux avant de se briser lui-même la colonne vertébrale sur ce sac d'os ambulant.

Shin battit des bras, espérant vaguement qu'il parviendrait à voler suffisamment longtemps pour éviter à Bob de mourir écrasé. Il s'abattit comme une pierre, plus lourde qu'une enclume et nettement plus volumineuse, se prenant le mage de plein fouet et disparaissant avec lui dans les fourrés dans un concert de hurlements douloureux.

_ Shin ! Bob !

Grunlek se précipita à leur rescousse, écartant les branchages qui avaient, fort heureusement, amortis une grande partie de l'impact —du moins, en ce qui concernait le demi-élémentaire, il avait eu la chance d'avoir en plus un matelas de mage. Théo s'était même levé, inquiet pour ses amis, se dressant par-dessus l'épaule du nain pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

_ Hey. Vous allez bien ?

Au milieu du bosquet, étalés les uns sur les autres, les deux êtres magiques poussèrent un gémissement commun de douleur. Balthazar, écrasé et le souffle coupé, ne put qu'agiter la main pour confirmer qu'il vivait encore. Shin se redressa, se frottant la nuque avant de saisir la main tendue par un Grunlek charitable, se décollant du brun qui préféra rester amorphe dans les buissons.

_ Rhahaaa…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bougre de crétin ? Le sermonna le Paladin en le saisissant par le col, l'époussetant comme un vieux manteau avant de le remettre sur pieds. T'es gros comme une souris et tu veux rattraper un chat ?

_ J'voulais tenter un nouveau sort, marmonna le demi-diable en faisant craquer son dos maltraité, échappant à la poigne de Théo.

_ Faut que t'arrêtes avec les essais. Ça foire à chaque fois.

_ Oui bah pardonne moi d'essayer d'innover, hein. Je cherche à faire avancer la science, moi, mossieur.

_ La connerie, surtout…

_ Peu importe, trancha le mage, vexé d'avoir échoué dans son plan —même si le résultat était similaire, avec un peu plus de douleur— en remettant correctement son col. Tu n'as rien, Shin ?

_ Ça va, répondit l'élémentaire d'eau en s'assurant qu'il n'avait effectivement rien de cassé et que toutes ses affaires étaient encore là. Mais c'est surtout toi, tu— Oh putain, Bob !

Sous le cri strident de l'archer, l'interpelé sursauta violemment, à tel point qu'il s'en fit mal au dos. Lui aussi surpris, Théo jeta un regard au semi-élémentaire, puis au diable, avant d'arborer le même regard paniqué qu'affichait Shinddha. Grunlek les rejoignit en un éclair lorsque son œil unique se posa sur le visage de Balthazar, qui recula d'un pas par réflex.

_ Quoi ?! QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai !?

Même Théo semblait choqué et par les sept Enfers, cela avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'un. Jamais le Paladin ne semblait surpris de quoique ce fut, même lorsqu'il tombait nez à nez avec des araignées géantes ou des hérésies surgies des plus profonds puits de l'Inframonde ! Avant que le mage ne puisse exprimer ses inquiétudes à haute voix —ils commençaient tous à bien le stresser, en effet et son flegme légendaire se faisait gentiment la malle— Shinddha l'attrapait par les épaules pour le soutenir. Il approcha son visage du sien, tant que cela aurait pu être franchement inconfortable s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une situation différente. Balthazar appréciait beaucoup le demi-élémentaire mais il les préférait tout de même avec plus de poitrine… Le plus jeune le secoua légèrement, maitrisant mal son angoisse.

_ Oh putain mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est quoi ?! Bob, tu te sens bien ?

Le malheureux mage aurait voulu trouver le temps de lui répondre mais Théo le coupa en se retournant brusquement, épée au clair et semblant prêt à en découdre. A grands pas, il s'éloigna du groupe, moulinant en tous sens pour faire reculer la nature de sa lame, beuglant à travers les arbres en espérant que son nouvel ennemi puisse l'entendre et commencer à courir ; la traque n'en serait que plus intéressante.

_ Je vais te faire la peau, sorcière de mes deux ! Vivante que je m'en vais te la dépecer, moi ! A MORT L'HERETIQUE !

_ Nom d'un monolithe, THEO ! REVIENS ICI !

Laissant ses deux compagnons en arrière, Grunlek partit à fond le train pour tenter de rattraper le Paladin avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et incendie la chaumière de la Druide, agitant les bras et lui hurlant de prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer. Ils étaient déjà loin sur le sentier nouvellement tracé par les soins de l'Inquisiteur, avant que Shin et Bob ne réagissent et se sortent de leur torpeur.

_ Mais quoi, à la fin ?! S'énerva le pyromage, balançant entre agacement et inquiétude. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?! Pourquoi il est parti comme ça, lui ?!

_ Ben, je, tu… Enfin… Tu es certain que tout va bien … ?

_ Pour le moment, oui, mais je risque fortement de gagner en mécontentement si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui se passe ! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Des cornes ? Mes cornes sont sorties ?

Instinctivement, il se tâta les cheveux, cherchant à localiser les excroissances traitresses qui témoignaient si efficacement de sa nature démoniaque. Ne trouvant rien, si ce n'était ses cheveux, Balthazar continua son exploration sur son visage, essayant de distinguer l'éventuelle présence d'écailles sur sa peau veloutée.

_ C'est mes yeux, alors ?

Le demi-élémentaire déglutit et secoua négativement la tête. Cette fois ci, le mage s'agaça pour de bon. Par les Enfers, que se passait-il de si horrible pour que même Shin refuse de lui répondre.

_ Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, souffla le demi-élémentaire, mortifié, en se mordant distraitement les lèvres. Et qu'on retourne voir la Druide, aussi…

ПϴП

Elle sursauta. Laissa échapper la fiole qu'elle tenait en main et qui trouva le moyen, bien entendu, de se briser sur ses parchemins plutôt que le reste de la table, souillant le papier et noyant ses recherches d'une flaque saumâtre.

_ Merde ! Rah, merde, merde, merde, merde !

Ramassant à la hâte les feuillets encore secs et tentant de sauver le reste en épongeant de sa manche, la Druide grinça des dents face aux dégâts. Elle commençait à peine à entrevoir des possibilités à ses recherches et voilà qu'on venait la déranger pour—

La Druide leva la tête de son travail désormais ruiné, en entendant au dehors des exclamations vives et rageuses. Elle connaissait ces voix, pour sûr, et les intonations meurtrières qui émanaient du discours de l'un des arrivants n'étaient pas pour la rassurer. Elle n'était pas en reste, en ce qui concernait la magie, mais face à un colosse armé, elle ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps. Avec prudence, elle gagna le pas de sa porte, ses mains s'arquant légèrement, prêtes à faire appel aux puissances qui couraient sous le sol de sa maison si cela se révélait nécessaire.

A l'extérieur, la petite troupe d'aventuriers avait finalement réussi à retrouver le chemin de la maison, malgré un Théo sur les nerfs que même toute la bonne volonté de Grunlek n'avait pas réussi à calmer. Le Paladin en émoi était déterminé à se farcir une Druide en guise de casse-croute et il n'en démordrait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas passé par le fil de son épée. En soi, sa réaction —comme bien d'autres venant de sa part, mais ses amis préféraient se taire à ce sujet pour ne pas aggraver les choses— était aussi disproportionnée que stupide. L'état actuel de Bob n'avait en rien à voir avec la jeune femme, et ne pouvait finalement n'être qu'imputée à la maladresse du mage. Seulement, dans la logique Théotien, la Druide leur avait demandé d'aller chercher des herbes à la con dans une forêt de merde, Balthazar s'était… _blessé_ durant l'expédition, donc par voie de conséquence, elle était responsable de tout ce merdier. Et il comptait bien lui faire payer.

_ Sort de là, hérésie ! Et viens affronter ton destin, par la Lumière !

Grunlek poussa un lourd soupir en écrasant son visage dans sa paume. Silverberg, solidement campé sur ses jambes ancrées dans le sol, brandissait à l'adresse de la cabane sa lame étincelante —seule pièce chez lui qui n'était pas souillée de boue, de feuilles ou de terre— en proférant ses menaces de mort rapide. Un peu en retard, car n'ayant pas pu suivre la cadence effrénée de l'Inquisiteur, Shinddha et Bob les rejoignirent finalement dans le jardin de la Druide, essoufflés et anxieux. Le mage tenta immédiatement de s'interposer pour arrêter le plus jeune. Merde à la fin ! Il en avait marre que ses camarades lui cassent ses plans drague avant même qu'ils ne soient totalement sur pied !

_ Théo, enfin, arrête de gueuler, tu crois vraiment que ça va la faire sortir de chez elle ?!

_ Si elle le fait pas, moi je le ferais ! Fous-y le feu à sa cahute !

_ Il en est parfaitement hors de question ! Tu vas ranger ton épée, et te calmer ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, enfin ? Je sais que tu agis toujours de manière plus ou moins irraisonnée mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup, même pour toi !

Furieux de se voir opposer une résistance —surtout de la part de la victime des maléfices de la sorcière— Théo se tourna vers lui, agitant sa lame en tous sens sous le coup de l'énervement et manquant presque de toucher Grunlek dans ses mouvements saccadés.

_ Elle le mérite ! Regarde ce qu'elle a fait !

Machinalement, il désigna la personne du mage, lequel s'empourpra légèrement de colère, les poings sur les hanches. Malgré ses incessantes questions durant le trajet de retour, Shin n'avait pas voulu lui en dire davantage sur son état. Bob avait bien tenté de le découvrir par lui-même, tâtant son visage, ses bras, dans l'espoir de dénicher un quelconque indice mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avait été de s'étaler sur le sentier après s'être pris le pied dans une racine. Résultat des courses, il était aussi sale que Théo et plus qu'irrité qu'on mentionnât son état sans pour autant le lui expliquer. Il n'était pas un enfant et il savait encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles, merde ! Et même en assurant fréquemment au demi-élémentaire qu'il se sentait bien, il n'était parvenu à rassurer ce dernier. Preuve que l'heure était tout de même un tantinet problématique, sans être mortelle. Et sans avoir un quelconque rapport avec la Druide, tudieu !

Druide qui s'était finalement risquée à passer une tête prudente dans l'encadrement de sa porte pour scruter le petit groupe bien échauffé qui s'y tenait, à quelques pas de son seuil. Le mouvement, pourtant discret, fut suffisant aux sens aiguisés de Théo qui pivota vivement.

_ A MOR—

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le visage, vous ?

La voix surprise de l'Herboriste arrêta l'aventurier dans son élan sauvage —il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle courre un peu pour sa vie, histoire de lui donner un petit défi— et tous se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Bob qui recula d'un pas.

_ Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur mon visage ? J'ai quoi ? Shin ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !?

Paniqué à l'idée que son plus grand atout de séduction soit réduit à néant par il ne savait quel adversaire, le mage y porta encore une fois ses doigts, tirant sur la peau et louchant pour tenter de voir son nez. Il se figea lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'état de ses _mains._

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! AH ! Non ! Je suis défiguré ! Oh mon dieu, par la barbe de l'Archimage, Shin ! Dis-moi que c'est pas grave !

Désespéré, il se jeta sur l'archer qui ne savait guère comment lui présenter les choses, confus et balbutiant. La Druide observa la troupe, le nain retenant le combattant de lui sauter sur le poil pour l'écharper et lui tailler un nouveau sourire dans la gorge, les Racines seules savaient pourquoi ; et le duo de comiques avec un mage larmoyant. Du rire ou de la désolation, elle hésitait encore sur l'attitude à tenir les concernant. Etait-ce l'armure souillée du soi-disant Paladin de la Lumière, ou bien les plaques rouges disgracieuses qui marquaient le visage du mage, bien loin de ses précédentes fanfaronnades, qui l'affligeait le plus ?

Ils n'étaient partis que quelques heures à peine, avec une mission, somme toute, des plus simples. Et ils trouvaient non seulement le moyen de se rater sur ça, mais également de revenir dans un état déplorable. Où avaient-ils bien pu se fourrer… Avec un soupir, elle se prit le front dans la main, désabusée. Des bras cassés, elle en avait connu, mais ceux-là battaient tous les pronostics.

_ Rentrez. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_ Ah, ça ! Pour nous jeter encore un de vos sorts ou je ne sais quoi ?! On me la fait pas, à moi ! Contra immédiatement l'Inquisiteur avec toute la rage dont il était capable. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard noir, agacée au possible. En termes de perte de temps, ils atteignaient des sommets, hors de question qu'il en rajoute une couche.

_ Ça suffit, vous ! Ravalez vos menaces et rengainez votre épée ! Croyez-moi, si j'avais voulu jeter un sort sur votre groupe, j'aurai commencé par vous et vous vous en seriez vite rendu compte ! Alors maintenant, vous allez baisser d'un ton avant que je ne me décide à réellement le faire ! Et vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Bob qui continuait à se lamenter en s'accrochant désespérément au demi-élémentaire. Arrêter de gémir et comportez-vous en homme, vous n'êtes pas à l'article de la mort !

Elle tourna les talons avec sècheresse, retournant installer son matériel en vue d'une énième consultation. Trois dans la journée, et pour des situations entièrement différentes les unes des autres —et tout aussi insolites— elle battait des records ! Estomaqués par la virulence dont elle avait fait preuve, les compagnons n'osèrent soudainement plus émettre un son ni même bouger. Choqué qu'on lui tienne ainsi tête, Théo en était resté sur place, sans même trouver le moyen de réagir et lui faire ravaler ses mots. Penaud de s'être montré sous un jour aussi pitoyable aux yeux de l'Herboriste avec laquelle il espérait pourtant bien passer à la vitesse supérieure de leur relation naissante, Bob prit une grande inspiration et avança à petits pas.

Suivi de ses camarades, ils retournèrent s'installer au salon, le Paladin consentant à bien vouloir ranger son arme sur la demande de Grunlek et Balthazar prit place sur le tabouret à trois pieds que la Druide avait ressorti.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en lui soulevant le menton du bout de ses doigts gantés —et sans la moindre délicatesse. Vous avez pu trouver ce que je vous avais demandé ?

Le silence gêné qui s'en suivit confirma ses doutes et elle poussa un nouveau soupir désabusé, attendant que l'un d'eux se décide cependant à lui conter leur formidable épopée. Grunlek s'y colla lorsqu'il fut clair que ses compagnons ne le feraient point. Se raclant la gorge, il garda pour lui les épisodes les plus honteux de leur sortie et narra toute l'aventure.

_ Comment étaient les feuilles de ce buisson ? Demanda la Druide en terminant son inspection, gagnant l'une de ses étagères pour en chercher le remède adéquat. Face aux bubons qui commençaient à prendre forme sur la peau du mage, elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce dans quoi il avait atterrit mais voulait tout de même une confirmation.

_ Oh, euh… Erm, Shin ? Tu es tombé dedans aussi, après tout…

L'Herboriste lança un regard surpris à l'archer qui, contrairement à son ami, ne présentait pas le moindre symptôme d'allergie. Sa nature d'élémentaire, peut-être ? Ou bien le mage était-il particulièrement réactif au poison de ces plantes ?

_ Eh bien. Elles avaient une forme de… euh… De cœur ? Non ?

A dire vrai, il n'en savait foutrement rien, il ne s'était pas spécialement attardé sur le buisson pour en tirer un portrait fidèle et ramener le croquis à la Druide. Il n'avait même pas une seule seconde pensé que la plante puisse être responsable de l'état de Balthazar. Comme venait de le dire Grunlek ; lui aussi était tombé dedans et pourtant, il n'avait rien. Satisfaite de cette faible description, la jeune femme revint vers le mage en lui confiant un petit pot de terre cuite.

_ Appliquez ça sur les zones touchées. Et généreuse, la couche. Ça devrait disparaitre d'ici… eh bien, en général, les réactions au sumac vénéneux n'apparaissent que dans les huit à douze heures suivants le contact. J'ignore pourquoi dans votre cas, ça a été plutôt instantané. Vous devez y être plus sensible, j'imagine. Ça ne vous démange pas ?

_ Non… Sumac vénéneux, vous dites ? Je risque pas de…

_ Votre vie n'est pas en danger, si c'était la question. Tant que vous ne vous grattez pas, vous n'aurez pas de cicatrices. Allez-vous mettre votre crème, je vais vous prêter des vêtements sains. Il faudra songer à laver ceux-ci, ou bien les bruler, indiqua-t-elle en désignant la tunique ignifugée du mage qui poussa un petit cri d'horreur en rabattant les pans de son col contre lui.

_ Quoi ?! Bruler une telle merveille ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Cet habit m'a couté une fortune !

_ Alors lavez le à l'eau claire et à vos risques et périls si cela n'est pas bien fait. Seuls vos mains et votre visage ont été touchés, je doute que vous souhaitiez que d'autres parties de votre anatomie subissent le même sort.

Argument imparable. Bob blêmit et se leva avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait lui rester, allant jusqu'à l'alcôve de consultation —le rideau avait été raccroché tant bien que mal durant leur absence mais semblait être sur le point de tomber à chaque coup de vent— et s'y enferma. Lui qui s'était moqué de Shin lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus chez la Druide, priant pour que le malheureux bougre se retrouve dans l'obligation de se badigeonner de pâte à base de fiente de chauve-souris, le voilà qu'il était le dindon de la farce et subissait ce triste sort. Méfiant, il renifla rapidement le pot que lui avait remis la Druide et se recula bien vite devant l'odeur peu ragoutante. Malheureusement, il n'avait guère le choix s'il voulait fait disparaitre ces immondices de sa peau délicate et retrouver un semblant de visage humain.

De l'autre côté, dans la pièce à vivre, la Druide rangeait ses affaires et se posta devant eux, son air oscillant entre le professeur mécontent et la matrone blasée de sa progéniture. Par instinct, Shin se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que Théo, plus insolent que jamais, soutenait son regard en bombant le torse. Il ne se ferait pas intimider par cette femme, peu importe quelle fut magicienne ou son aînée a qu'il devait un minimum de respect. La menace d'utiliser ses sortilèges contre lui ne lui faisait que peu d'effet ; il avait su résister à bien pire au cours de sa carrière d'Inquisiteur. Particulièrement depuis qu'il voyageait avec les trois autres et cette gringalette ne l'impressionnait en rien.

_ Bien. Je ne vous compte pas les soins pour votre collègue. Même si je devrais, la confection de cette pommade me prend un temps infini, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras. En revanche, comme vous n'avez pas pu m'apporter ce que j'avais demandé, je me vois contrainte de vous sucrer votre ristourne. Vous avez toujours l'intention de faire soigner vos amis ?

D'un mouvement de menton, elle désigna brièvement Théo, puis Shin, attendant une réponse. Grunlek soupira.

_ Vous pouvez encore faire quelque chose pour leur cas ?

_ Assurément. Cependant, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'accompagner. Les bois ne sont pas sûrs, en ce moment. Et je pense que vous comme moi n'avons pas envie de nous éterniser plus que nécessaire sur cette histoire.

Elle appuya ses propos d'un regard entendu en direction du Paladin qui poussa un grognement mécontent en levant les bras au ciel.

_ Génial ! Après avoir joué les larbins, voilà qu'on va devoir faire les gardes du corps !

_ Exactement. Mais avec un peu de chance, messire l'Inquisiteur, on tombera peut-être sur une caravane de marchands d'esclaves ou un cirque itinérant. Qui sait, je pourrai peut-être vous y vendre à bon prix !

* * *

[1] Navrée, mais c'était trop tentant, je n'ai pas pu résister à faire cette référence là.

[2] pareil pour celle ci ; trop de tentation.

Voi-là. Un nouveau chapitre de terminé, pour notre plus grand bonheur, n'est-ce pas? Je remercie énormément les favoris et les reviews. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, surtout, il n'y a que comme ça que je peux progresser et prendre la température.

J'en profite également pour vous diriger vers mon blog (il n'est pas tenu à jour régulièrement, je vous le dis de suite). J'y ai mis quelques textes qui pourraient peut-être vous intéresser et une ou deux illustrations. Tant qu'à faire.

Pensez à enlever les espaces, surtout. Je sais que c'est chant mais c'est le seul moyen de faire garder les liens à l'écran sur ce site, alors... Sinon, je vous invite à taper "aux quatre coins de la folie" dans votre moteur de recherche. Vous allez tout de suite tomber dessus, c'est le premier lien... Vous devriez trouver rapidement les articles qui vous intéressent : auxquatrecoinsdelafolie . blogspot . fr


	4. De monstre dans les bois

Bonjour les p'tits choux. Je vous présente aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de cette fic (avant dernier, si tout se passe bien, par ailleurs) et je dois vous admettre que le karma est tellement contre moi en ce moment que je suis bien contente de décompresser un peu et vous faire partager mon p'tit chapitre. La bouffée d'oxygène de la semaine. Du mois, même.

Alors voilà, pour vous, les aventures pittoresques de nos héros préférés. Aujourd'hui au menu...

* * *

 _De monstre dans les bois_

 _ **Tap**_

_ Aieuh !

_ La dame t'a dit de ne pas gratter, alors tu ne grattes pas !

_ Je voudrais bien t'y voir, toi…

_ Désolé mon ami, mais il semblerait que le terrible Sumac Vénéneux soit impuissant face à mon pouvoir !

Ramenant sa main malmenée, sur laquelle Shin avait allègrement fait taper la sienne, Bob ronchonna, lui lançant un regard aigre. L'élémentaire rayonnait clairement de son malheur présent. Frais comme un gardon, il se pavanait devant lui comme un coq, et souriait comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain. La Druide n'avait pu, après un examen un peu plus approfondi, comprendre la raison de sa crise d'urticaire aigüe et encore moins pourquoi Shin en avait été épargné. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte de sa nature élémentaire, qui devait l'avoir protégé, les Dieux Anciens seuls savaient comment, contre le poison du sumac. Bob avait été tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'à ce compte-là ; lui aussi n'était qu'à _moitié_ humain mais il avait préférait taire cette partie de sa personne.

Les Diables n'étaient vénérés que par quelques fanatiques en marge. Crains, détestés, on leur donnait volontiers la chasse et si les Druides étaient une caste prônant la neutralité et la paix en tout lieu… Il n'était pas tenté de provoquer cette Druide ci en lui mettant sous le nez ce que tous, ses amis mis à part, concevaient comme une anomalie vivante. Les Druides et leur lien profond avec la nature, la Force Créatrice qu'ils vénéraient, n'étaient pas vraiment en adéquation avec la violence et la destruction si propres aux démons et aux diables.

Aussi avait-il fermé sa grande bouche en attendant que l'herboriste termine de prendre ses mesures et le laisse aller, remettant sa tunique avec le rouge aux joues. Rien n'avait été plus gênant que cet instant. Balthazar se sentait souillé dans son amour propre, plus encore lorsque Shin avait émis un léger rire amusé en le regardant s'habiller. L'archer n'avait pourtant pas exprimé la même assurance, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tôt ! Les genoux tremblants, qu'il était, le fier demi-élémentaire épargné par les affres de l'allergie !

Passé le moment de l'humiliation qu'avait constitué sa séance de badigeonnage en règle, les aventuriers avaient rassemblé leurs affaires en vue d'une nouvelle expédition en forêt. Accompagnés de la Druide, cette fois, qui avait pris les devants de leur sortie ludique et semblait aussi déterminée que Théo à marcher à leurs côtés.

Le Paladin avait dû être trainé à l'extérieur par ses compagnons, puis ramené avec eux dans leur groupe. Mortifié et encore plein d'énergie et de frustration contenues —principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer de son bouclier contre la Druide, ce qui le contrariait beaucoup— le jeune homme marchait à l'arrière de la troupe, lorgnant le dos de l'herboriste d'un œil assassin qui aurait pu la foudroyer sur place s'il en avait eu le pouvoir. Il ignorait encore comment ses amis avaient réussi à le convaincre de les suivre dans cette épopée ridicule. Par quel saint miracle lui, Théo de Silverberg, se retrouvait pour la deuxième fois à crapahuter dans les bois, en compagnie d'une sorcière à la manque qu'il avait la furieuse envie de tuer ?

Sorcière qui marchait devant eux d'un bon pas, sa sacoche de toile battant son côté à chaque enjambée légère qu'elle faisait. Elle y avait fourré quelques affaires en vue de la collecte ; une serpe abimée qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et des sachets de tissu pour conserver graines et trouvailles. Dans sa tunique verte croquée par la boue, elle allait pieds nus, encore une fois, à la grande surprise des hommes. La forêt lui était sans doute plus familière que pour eux, mais les dangers n'en n'étaient pas moins nombreux —ils étaient bien placés pour le savoir— et cheminer ainsi ne pouvait aboutir qu'à un regrettable accident.

Mais la Druide ne paraissait pas inquiète, le pas sûr et ferme, elle allait bon train, à tel point qu'il leur était parfois compliqué de la suivre. Théo peinait plus que les autres, alors qu'elle passait par des petits sentiers à peine visibles et trop touffus qui ne les laissaient pas avancer comme ils le souhaitaient. Son armure de plates se prenait dans les branchages, s'accrochant dans les lacets de cuir et le tissu de sa cape, lui arrachant tant le tissu que moult injures et autres mots doux.

Excédé, Grunlek avait menacé de lui retirer le tout de force s'il ne cessait pas sur le champ de se plaindre et s'en était suivie une brève altercation entre les deux compagnons, avant que la mauvaise humeur excessive du Paladin ne l'amène au-devant de la troupe pour ouvrir le passage à grands coups d'épée. Ils l'avaient laissé à sa furie vengeresse en soupirant et avaient poursuivi leur route en divisant tranquillement.

Assez surprenamment, la Druide avait consenti à leur adresser la parole et à partager avec eux de manière calme et civilisée. Sans doute la nature, le dehors, qui devait l'apaiser. Le fait de baigner dans un élément connu et apprécié était toujours plus propice aux interactions humaines, après tout. Balthazar, toute honte oubliée —ou du moins, s'efforçant de ne plus y penser, tout comme il luttait pour ne pas se gratter malgré sa peau cloquée— s'était rapidement rapproché de la jeune femme. En toute innocence, et seulement par désir d'accroitre ses connaissances, bien entendu.

_ Pardonnez-moi, jeune dame. J'ai beau être mage, j'ai peur que mon savoir concernant la vocation de Druide soit bien pauvre. Faites-vous partie d'une quelconque Eglise, ou d'une Guilde ?

Sans doute surprise qu'on l'interroge sur sa profession qui, bien souvent, n'intéressait personne et restait obscure pour tous les autres, l'interpelée mis quelques instants avant de répondre.

Décrire la fonction de Druide était plus ardu qu'il n'y paraissait. A la fois simple et complexe, la voie empruntée n'était jamais la même et pour chaque Druide s'ouvrait un chemin différent. Si à l'origine, ils vénéraient tous les Anciennes Puissances et la force de vie et de mort de Mère Nature, nombreux étaient ceux qui, au fil des âges et des saisons, s'étaient écartés de ces sentiers. Chacun était libre d'interprétation sur ce que pouvait bien représenter un Druide ; un médecin, un apothicaire, un mage ou un simple paysan ayant la main verte. Au final, leur caste pouvait être considérée comme étant un peu fourre-tout ; au-delà de leur neutralité sacro-sainte, les Druides n'excluaient personne, pas même les pires crapules du Cratère.

_ Nous sommes plus une sorte de caste, je dirais. Un Ordre, plus qu'une Guilde ou une Eglise. Nous ne vénérons aucuns dieux connus, seulement les Anciennes Puissances élémentaires, qui résident en chaque chose. Nous mettons nos services à ceux qui sont dans le besoin, sans pour autant être spécialement mandaté par qui que ce soit. Chacun est libre d'interpréter la profession comme il l'entend. Certains se sont ralliés au culte de la Terre, d'autres font partie de la Guilde des Marchands et des Apothicaires, voire même sont devenus Alchimistes. Certains Mages spécialisés dans les soins se décrètent Druides.

_ Je vois… Mais n'y a-t-il pas un point commun qui vous rallie les uns aux autres ? Ou bien quelque chose qui vous distinguent des « faux » Druides ?

_ Pour être très honnête, non. A mon sens, la seule chose qui distingue un Druide d'un apothicaire, c'est sa connexion avec le monde. Avec les Grandes Puissances. Et sa capacité à les utiliser, toujours dans l'intérêt des autres et de l'équilibre primal. Un Druide n'est fait que d'abnégation. Même s'il est parfois difficile de suivre ce chemin.

Elle lança un coup d'œil appuyé au dos de Théo, à quelques pas devant elle qui taillait dans la masse de la forêt, et Bob se permit un léger rire, aussi discret que possible. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à un revers destructeur de la part de leur paladin.

Ayant suivis la conversation, Shin et Grunlek se rapprochèrent à leur tour, intéressés eux aussi. Il était déjà arrivé à l'archer, étant enfant, de croiser des communautés de Druides, venus fêter les Equinoxes. Leurs festivités l'avaient toujours fasciné, à la fois si ritualisées, pleines de solennité et pourtant, portées par une fougue et une énergie venues de la nuit des temps. Les femmes sauvages et dénudées qui dansaient sous les lueurs de feux alors que les hommes entonnaient des champs aussi graves et vieux que le monde lui-même. Un mélange de grâce et de bestialité réuni en un seul et même épicentre qui faisait trembler la terre sous les pas frénétiques de leurs danses endiablées.

_ Comment s'est passé votre initiation ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, coupant Bob dans une nouvelle question.

Un peu vexé de se voir voler la vedette —encore une fois—par le demi-élémentaire, le mage eut une légère moue boudeuse mais le laissa cependant faire, respectueux de ses propres interrogations. Tout ceci était fort divertissant et lui permettait, au-delà de ses nouvelles connaissances sur le sujet, de marquer des points auprès de la jeune femme, sans passer pour un idiot, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Elle lui tomberait dans les bras à un moment ou un autre, le demi-diable en était persuadé.

_ Malheureusement, je ne peux guère vous en dire plus, sans quoi je serais obligée de vous tuer pour vous avoir révélé les antiques secrets. Mais si c'est ça qui vous turlupine ; j'ai vécu pendant deux ans _avec_ la forêt et la nudité était évidemment de mise.

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers le demi-élémentaire qui rougit autant qu'une pomme mûre, choqué et gêné au possible. Il n'avait pas du tout voulu lui demander une chose pareille, enfin !

_ Quoi ?! Mais, je… enfin, ce n'est pas… j'ai… erm…

Grunlek ricana dans sa barbe, amusé. Eh bien, au moins avait-elle une pointe d'humour, ce n'était pas désagréable. Reculant de quelques pas, le demi-élémentaire préféra la sécurité de la retraite et de sa capuche, les joues et les oreilles fumantes. Balthazar en profita pour reprendre les devants.

_ J'imagine que les enseignements reçus sont très différents en fonction de vos mentors, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Chaque Cercle de Druides a ses propres méthodes, sa propre philosophie. Mais tous, nous tournons autour du principe de vie. Les Druides sont, à l'origine, les gardiens de l'équilibre du monde et des piliers qui le soutiennent.

Cette fois ci, le mage haussa un sourcil. Au-delà de la joie —et de la stratégie qu'il mettait en place pour amadouer la jeune femme— que lui procurait cette conversation, le demi-diable ne perdait pas de vue son deuxième objectif. Amasser le plus d'informations concernant les gemmes de pouvoirs. Et s'il se fiait aux dires de leur guide… Elle semblait avoir quelques notions à ce sujet. Restait à la pousser discrètement en ce sens pour ne pas se trahir.

_ Des Piliers… ? S'enquit-il doucement, l'invitant à plus d'explications sans la brusquer. Il n'était pas le porte-parole de leur groupe pour rien ; en bon citadin qu'il était, Balthazar savait embobiner son monde et le mettre en confiance, quand la situation l'exigeait, afin de soutirer de précieux indices. La Druide fut elle dupe, ou bien cherchait-elle elle aussi à évaluer leurs connaissances sur le sujet ? Toujours était-il qu'elle leur répondit, dans la mesure de ses moyens. Encore une fois, les principes élémentaires n'étaient pas simples à mettre en mots ; il fallait les vivre pleinement pour en saisir tous le sens.

_ Dans la culture des Druides, notre monde repose sur ce que nous appelons les Piliers fondateurs. Des Arbres Ancestraux, qui sont la mémoire et la vie même de toutes choses sur terre. Ils sont les garants de la connaissance universelle, et c'est par eux que circulent les courants de mana. Ils sont les rayons de la Grande Roue. Et au centre, le Pivot. Le moyeu autour duquel tournent tous les univers et le nôtre.

Bob hocha lentement la tête, engrangeant les informations en se jurant de les approfondir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il avait déjà entendu parler du mythe de la Roue et du moyeu, bien sûr. Tout bon mage en avait connaissance, ne serait-ce que pour la curiosité. Un édifice légendaire, érigé en une tour improbable et introuvable qui, disait-on, permettait d'accéder à divers plans de l'univers. Son emplacement n'était connu de personne, mentionné nulle part et n'existant sans doute pas. Les Mages, ne voulant pas se contenter de ce mythe pour expliquer l'existence des courants de mana, avaient cherché pendant des décennies d'études et d'expertises. Aboutissant à des théories parfois farfelues —certaines évoquaient par exemple l'existence d'un animal colossal, endormi sous la surface du Cratère et générateur de magie— tous se perdaient en conjecture et peu tombaient réellement d'accord sur une explication unique à ce phénomène. La magie avait toujours fait partie de leur monde, après tout, et peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un procédé naturel, comme la pluie tombe et fait grossir les lacs et les torrents.

L'explication la plus usitée, cependant, et encore exposée aux jeunes étudiants et futurs mages de profession, restait les gisements de roches de pouvoir dans chaque profondeur du Cratère. Leur rayonnement, capté par les magiciens, leur permettait de modeler la matière et les éléments à leur guise. Parfois, Balthazar préférait la version plus romancée et mystérieuse de cette tour sans nom. Après des mois passés en compagnie de ses amis aventuriers, et des nombreux endroits qu'ils avaient pu visiter ; cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que ce mythe fut vrai.

_ Il faudra m'en dire plus, gente dame. Ces histoires m'intéressent au plus haut point.

_ Si nous faisons halte, peut-être. Après tout, le soir est souvent plus propice aux vieilles légendes et aux histoires des Anciens.

_ Comment ça, jusqu'au soir ?! Coupa brutalement Théo en les rejoignant à grands pas. Il est parfaitement _hors de question_ qu'on reste jusqu'à c'soir ! On prend vos herbes, vous faites votre soupe et on se casse. C'est. Tout.

_ Mais libre à vous de faire demi-tour, messire Paladin.

Menaçant au possible, l'Inquisiteur surplomba la Druide, d'un calme olympien et qui soutint son regard sans faillir. Spectateurs silencieux, les trois autres se contentèrent de compter les points dans leur duel de regards un tantinet ridicule et longuet. Grunlek allait pour les interrompre et les ramener à leur mission première mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

Qui de la bête ou de la Druide réagit le premier, il ne sut jamais. La femme se raidit, ses mains s'ouvrant comme si elle se préparait à attaquer alors que les bosquets, à deux mètres d'eux à peine, se déchiraient sur un hurlement terrifiant.

Comment diable avaient-ils pu manquer la présence de l'animal, tant il était monstrueux et énorme ? Jamais une telle masse n'aurait dû se déplacer aussi silencieusement et les surprendre ainsi. Le nain entendit un « oh putain » estomaqué de la part de Bob qui, tout comme lui, n'avait jamais vu une bête aussi grande.

_ _Shardick_ , marmonna la Druide, qui semblait osciller entre la peur et l'excitation devant la monstruosité de fourrure et de griffes.

Rodé aux attaques surprises dans ce genre-là, Théo fut le premier à réagir. Son épée au clair, il se porta d'un pas en avant, protégeant instinctivement ses amis en hurlant à la face du monstre pour le dissuader d'avancer. Et quand bien même le Paladin était impressionnant dans sa cuirasse de Lumière ; l'ours l'était deux fois plus.

Tout autant prompte que le jeune Inquisiteur, ses amis réagirent dans la seconde qui suivie son cri cauchemardesque —il donnait presque autant de voix que le plantigrade— Shin bondissant sur le côté en encochant une flèche, Grunlek se préparant lui aussi à attaquer sur les flancs de l'animal, occupé avec Théo. Prudent et conscient que ses sorts pouvaient être dévastateurs dans un environnement tel que celui-ci, Bob recula, emportant la Druide avec lui par le bras pour la mettre plus ou moins à l'abri derrière lui. Il ne pouvait rater une telle occasion de jouer les chevaliers servants, que diable !

_ Okay les enfants ! Formation du canard boiteux !

_ Forma— Quoi ?!

Incrédule, Shin se tourna vers le mage qui rayonnait visiblement de fierté devant la bêtise qu'il venait de proférer. L'archer le fixa deux secondes, s'apprêtant à répondre qu'il était le plus gros abruti de l'histoire mais Théo, qui était finalement parti au contact direct avec la bête, lui coupa la parole.

_ BOB ! TU ARRETES TES CONNERIES ET TU TE CONCENTRES BORDEL DE MERDE !

Le brun ronchonna en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, bougon et vexé de se faire rabrouer mais obtempéra néanmoins en reculant encore, à l'écart du cercle de combat. Il n'était pas doué au corps à corps, et ses sortilèges pouvaient, dans un environnement aussi inflammable, être plus meurtriers pour ses amis que pour leur adversaire velu. A ses côtés, en couverture, Shin attendait une ouverture pour décocher quelques tirs bien placés. Il ignorait s'ils seraient en mesure de vaincre l'ours, compte tenu de sa taille. A défaut de pouvoir le tuer, peut-être parviendraient-ils à le faire reculer ou bien le désorienter suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Mais Théo ne semblait pas être de cet avis et plutôt déterminé à occire le monstre tant il moulinait des poignets pour espérer le toucher.

Sa lame passait en sifflant au-dessus de la fourrure épaisse du plantigrade, sans pour autant l'atteindre. Malgré sa masse conséquente, l'animal se déplaçait rapidement, prédateur ultime que rien n'avait encore jamais arrêté. Une patte fusa, en direction de la gorge du Paladin. Une gifle d'une telle puissance lui arracherait la tête à coup sûr, et Théo leva immédiatement son bouclier pour parer l'attaque. Les griffes raclèrent sur le métal dans un crissement insupportable, le jeune homme emporté par la force de la bête.

Shin décocha, trois flèches se plantant dans la patte levée de l'ours, lui arrachant un bref grognement d'inconfort. Ce n'étaient pas ces quelques cure-dents qui allaient l'empêcher de mettre en pièce les pathétiques créatures devant lui. Il était le prince de ces lieux, le dominant des bois et il ferait respecter sa loi dans le sang et la tuerie. Profitant de l'attention détournée du monstre, qui se concentrait sur Shin l'impudent et ses projectifs, Grunlek fonça dans le tas, coude de fer en avant, cherchant à taper dans les rotules de l'animal pour le faire ployer. Avec suffisamment de force pour arracher la tête d'un homme moyen, le nain percuta la fourrure et rencontra les os. Le craquement qui retentit, assourdissant à ses oreilles, lui tira un léger sourire de satisfaction avant qu'une once de douleur glacée ne vienne courir le long de son appendice artificiel. Nom d'un golem, de quoi était fait cet ours ?! Il avait l'impression d'avoir heurté de plein fouet la pierre la plus solide des cavernes naines ! De concert, Théo chargea en hurlant, son épée tranchant dans le lard épais, tirant cette fois ci un grondement rauque à l'animal blessé. La patte de l'ours le cueillit au creux de l'estomac, son armure encaissant une grande partie du choc qui fut suffisamment violent pour l'envoyer paitre un peu plus loin.

Le paladin s'encastra proprement dans le tronc le plus proche, pliant le bois sous l'impact alors que volaient les copeaux et les échardes autour de lui. Vif, semblant ne pas ressentir la douleur, l'ours géant se précipita à une vitesse ahurissante sur lui, son museau dégoulinant de bave retroussé sur des crocs aussi acérés que ses griffes qu'il avait dans l'optique de plonger dans la chair de l'Inquisiteur.

_ Freeze motherfucker !

Intervention divine, dans une envolée de cuir et de bleu. Le trait de Shin toucha la bête au cou, puis à la mâchoire alors que l'archer bondissait vers l'avant, plongeant sur le côté pour amortir sa chute —parfaitement contrôlée— et rouler proprement un peu plus loin. Dans les faits, et son esprit, par la même occasion, l'action avait tout du spectaculaire. Le sifflement du vent dans sa tunique, celui de Balthazar, impressionné de sa prouesse. Le chant de la corde et l'air vibrant sous l'envol de ses flèches. Non, vraiment, cela avait tout d'une réussite ; Shin atterrit sur l'épaule, roula, des feuilles plein le dos et le crâne, des brindilles s'accrochant à ses vêtements, un sourire entendu et satisfait aux lèvres.

C'était sans compter, bien entendu, sur le revers destructeur de l'ours, qui envoya lui aussi voler sa lourde patte en sa direction dans un hurlement rageur. L'énorme paluche qui avait, au final, quelques menues ressemblances avec celle de Théo, le cueillit comme une fleur au creux de la poitrine, soufflant l'air de ses poumons. Dans un chuintement d'outre crevée, Shinddha partit lui aussi côtoyer la nature de près.

Il y eut un concert de cris, à ses oreilles bourdonnantes, le flou vert et gris de Grunlek qui cherchait à dévier l'attention du monstre de son ami à terre. La poigne de fer de Théo qui le remettait sur ses pieds et le plaçait derrière lui, protecteur et décidé à en découdre à nouveau malgré les bosses sur son armure et le sang qui maquillait son front, dégoulinant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. L'odeur de roussi insupportable lorsque la boule de feu de Bob atteignit finalement sa cible.

_ _Me l'abimez pas ! La peau coute une fortune au marché magique !_

_ _Mais elle va se la fermer, la paysanne, oui ?!_

Affalé contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche, et encore debout, Shin peinait à se remettre les deux yeux en face des trous, la vue trouble et la tête sifflante de mille couleuvres. Sonné et choqué, le demi-élémentaire lutta pour se redresser, une main sur la poitrine qui avait bien du mal à retrouver sa fonction première. Il ne parvint guère à déterminer ce qui se passa par la suite tant l'action fut rapide. Le monstre mourut-il des coups répétés de Théo, qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire et s'acharnait en hurlant, ou bien du feu qui dévorait sa fourrure comme il l'aurait fait de broussailles sèches ? La terre trembla lorsque l'ours s'effondra finalement au sol, le souffle rauque de sa respiration disparaissant une bonne fois pour toutes dans le silence des bois, à nouveau sereins.

La main amicale de Grunlek se présenta à lui, le nain arborant une mine vaguement inquiète.

_ Tout va bien, mon ami ?

Shin grimaça, pressant doucement ses côtes malmenées dans la chute d'une paume prudente. Rien de cassé, à priori, mais il en serait très certainement quitte pour une jolie collection de bleus en tout genre. Comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas suffisamment.

_ Je survivrai, déclara-t-il d'une voix rêche, se redressant avec l'aide de l'ingénieur, ramassant son arc dans la foulée. Scrutant la scène pour s'assurer que les deux autres allaient bien —Grunlek s'en tirait relativement bien, avec seulement quelques poils roussis de l'attaque de Bob. Le mage, pour sa part, semblait osciller entre la fatigue que ses sorts avaient engendrée, et l'excitation typiquement Bobienne alors qu'il se penchait sur la carcasse légèrement fumante du plantigrade. Fascination qu'il pouvait cela dit comprendre ; jamais encore le demi élémentaire n'avait vu d'animal aussi gros que celui-ci et pourtant, les dieux seuls savaient qu'il avait pas mal bourlingué. Théo s'assit dans un concert de métal, les plaques de son armure s'entrechoquant sous le choc. Il aurait sans doute besoin de passer chez un forgeron pour faire redresser quelques pièces et polir le tout ; de sévères marques de griffe courraient dans son dos et le long de ses avant-bras.

Surgissant des buissons où Balthazar l'avait, apparemment, mise à l'abri, la Druide s'avança vers eux de son pas léger et feutré, s'accroupissant immédiatement près de la gueule de l'animal qui écumait un filet rougeâtre de sang et de bave mêlés. D'une main sure, elle écarta les babines dégoulinantes, dévoilant les crocs qui avaient manqué de les déchiqueter les uns après les autres en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

_ Il faut qu'on le ramène, décréta-t-elle comme une évidence, inspectant les ravages causés par la boule de feu de Balthazar. Elle n'en tirerait peut-être pas cinquante pièces d'or le m² mais elle pourrait néanmoins faire une belle marge avec tout ce que la bête avait à lui offrir.

Il n'en fallut guère plus à Théo pour retrouver de la vigueur et teinter son visage d'élégantes —et inquiétantes— couleurs pourpres.

_ Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! Vous nous attirez dans ce _putain de traquenard_ , avec une saloperie d'ours de plus d'une toise et demi qui nous tombe sur le râble et vous voudriez qu'en plus, on joue les bêtes de somme et qu'on le traine jusqu'à votre taudis ?! Mais allez-vous faire mettre par des racines, ma bonne dame !

De tous ses camarades, le paladin ne sut guère qui fut le plus choqué de ses paroles, mais il ne s'agissait certainement pas la Druide qui lui lança à peine un regard par-dessus la masse de la bestiole monstrueuse. Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ D'une part, il s'agit d'un grizzly et non d'un ours. Ensuite, je suis douée, mais pas au point de réussir à convaincre un tel spécimen de répondre à mes ordres. Surtout pour aller se faire tuer. Et il me semble que vous êtes des Aventuriers, non ? Ce genre de _petits désagréments_ doit vous être suffisamment familier pour que vous puissiez y survivre, je me trompe ? Quant à mon cul, je vous prierez de ne pas le mêler à tout cela.

Rouge de colère, l'Inquisiteur ne fut empêché de l'étriper que par la poigne de Grunlek, qui posa une main sur son torse pour le dissuader de se lever de la souche où il s'était lourdement assis. Le nain secoua la tête à son adresse.

_ Inutile de commencer une dispute ici, je crois qu'on a eu notre lot d'émotions pour la journée. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, nous ferions mieux de planter notre camp ici. Avec tout le raffut que nous avons fait ; tous les animaux, proies comme prédateurs, ont dû fuir sur des lieues à la ronde. Et puis, il serait dommage de gâcher un tel morceau de viande, ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire satisfait. L'œil brillant, il désigna la carcasse de la bête. Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de cuisiner de l'ours frais !

ПϴП

Sur les conseils avisés du maitre nain, la troupe s'était installée dans la clairière, chacun participant à l'établissement de leur bivouac de fortune. Rompus à l'exercice, les Aventuriers s'étaient naturellement répartis les tâches, Bob allant chercher du petit bois pour le feu —chose qui n'avait rien de bien difficile, il n'avait qu'à se baisser pour ramasser les branches écrasées par la puissance du grizzly— alors que Shin, pour sa part, partait en quête d'un peu d'eau. Théo ronchonnait dans son coin en nettoyant son épée souillée et aiguisant la lame, cependant que Grunlek et la Druide s'étaient attelés à la lourde responsabilité du dépeçage. Si le nain, habitué, travaillait vite et proprement, il était impressionné de la dextérité et la précision dont faisait preuve sa voisine. Les mains pleines de sang, à genoux dans la terre sans se soucier de sa tunique qui s'imbibait du flot carmin et poisseux de l'animal, elle enlevait à gestes vifs de grands pans de fourrure et de peau. Elle avait passé près de vingt minutes à déchausser une à une les dents du grizzly, passant ensuite aux griffes qui, disait-elle, donnaient de très bons résultats en ce qui concernait les filtres de virilité. Grunlek voulait bien la croire : elle avait dû en consommer elle-même quelques fioles pour paraitre si masculine en cet instant.

L'ingénieur avait fini par sortir son matériel de cuisine, la laissant à son découpage alors qu'il se chargeait lui-même de séparer la viande des os. Ils en auraient pour des livres, vu la taille du morceau, et la simple idée de ne pouvoir rapporter tout cela à la chaumière de la Druide —où il aurait été possible de saler et conserver la viande— lui fendait le cœur. Eux qui roulaient toujours sur leurs réserves et devaient parfois se battre —littéralement parlant— pour manger un morceau ; ils auraient eu de quoi faire avec pareille cargaison. Et ce n'était pas comme si la Druide avait fait mine d'être intéressée pour tout autre chose que la peau du grizzly.

_ Et voilà de quoi faire une bonne flambée.

Bob déposa sa brassée de bois sec, s'accroupissant pour l'ajuster au mieux et faire en sorte que le feu se répartisse le plus uniformément possible sous la marmite que Grulek avait montée au centre de leur campement de fortune. Le soleil basculait finalement sous la ligne de l'horizon, ensanglantant le paysage et rendant plus complexe le travail de la Druide. D'un claquement de doigt, le mage lui offrit une nouvelle source de lumière qu'elle remarqua à peine, concentrée, et Grunlek quitta son poste pour se tenir au-dessus de sa marmite, Shin réapparaissant comme par enchantement à l'orée de la clairière avec une outre pleine.

_ Y a un ruisseau pas loin, indiqua-t-il du pouce, passant l'eau au nain qui s'empressa de la verser dans son faitout de fonte, attisant le feu naissant.

_ Parfait, argua le pyromage en frappant dans ses mains. Je ne serais pas contre un petit brin de toilette ! Gente dame ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en se tournant vers ladite dame dans l'espoir qu'elle répondrait positivement à cette petite escapade dans les bois qu'il lui proposait. Il se heurta à un mur, comme pour toutes ses précédentes tentatives, la Druide ne prenant pas même le temps de se retourner pour décliner son invitation, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa tâche. Déçu, le mage ploya des épaules cependant que son ami, goguenard, lui tapotait la droite d'une main compatissant.

_ Ce sera pas encore pour cette fois, Bob. Mais Théo est tout crasseux, lui aussi. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

_ J'ai mes limites, Shin. Et je tiens à mon intégrité physique, surtout.

_ Il ne va pas prendre son épée pour aller au bain, tu sais.

_ Que tu dis, mon bon ami, que tu dis… il y a certaines _lames_ dont on ne peut se départir.

Pour toute réponse, l'archer leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir résigné et mortifié. Il était inconcevable d'imaginer Bob sans une bonne répartie graveleuse, peu importait la situation. Ricanant et fier de lui, le mage le salua d'une tape sur le bras et s'en fut dans les bois pour profiter de ce bref moment d'intimité. A voyager jour et nuit avec les mêmes personnes, qu'il considérait ni plus ni moins que comme sa famille, avait quelques répercussions non négligeable sur la notion d'espace personnel. Il avait cessé de dormir seul dans son coin il y avait de cela des mois, voire même des années ; Shin trouvait toujours le moyen de se coller à son dos lorsqu'il sommeillait. Il arrivait même parfois à Théo de rouler sur le côté et passer son bras lourd sur les épaules du mage, comme il l'aurait fait d'un oreiller. Grunlek ne s'était pas encore permis ce genre de fantaisies –ou bien le demi diable ne s'était pas encore réveillé au bon moment pour le surprendre— mais Bob avait eu la confirmation, de par leur comportement à tous, qu'il était la bouillotte officielle de leur troupe. Aussi, s'éloigner, même pour quelques minutes, et retrouver une bienheureuse solitude et un bain au crépuscule était un luxe qu'il ne voulait décemment pas se refuser.

Il n'était pas parti plus de dix minutes. Il le jurait sur tous les cercles infernaux, pas plus de dix minutes. Mais cela avait visiblement suffit, par il ne savait quel maléfice, à transformer l'atmosphère de presque fête à l'idée du gueuleton préparé par Grunlek, en une bataille rangée. Les cheveux humides, qu'il s'essuyait maladroitement avec sa chemise drapée à moitié sur ses épaules et son torse nu, le demi-diable revint au campement l'esprit léger et une partie de sa fatigue déjà envolée. Quand bien même il faisait le fanfaron et assurait à ses compagnons qu'il était parfaitement rétabli —au bout d'une semaine, je vous remercie !— leur petit passage dans les entrailles de la terre et aux mains de la vieille folle qui avait voulu l'ouvrir en deux _vivant_ , avait laissait quelques traces et douleurs qui mettraient un peu plus de temps que quelques jours pour disparaitre tout à fait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à Shin, adossé les bras croisés contre le tronc le plus éloigné du cercle de lumière jeté par le feu ronflant. Théo, assit à ses côtés, ne faisait même pas mine d'être intéressé, voire dérangé par la scène, en pleine méditation curative. Comment parvenait-il à se concentrer dans un tel boucan restait un mystère que le mage lui enviait.

_ Ils s'engueulent, répliqua l'archer avec lassitude désignant le duo de comiques qui luttaient au dessus de la marmite comme deux combattants féroces. Bob haussa un sourcil des plus sceptiques.

_ Ils s'engueulent ? Grun et la Druide ? A quel propos ?

_ Eh bien…

Shin n'eut guère le temps d'expliciter le pourquoi du comment —et la stupidité de la dispute, par la même occasion— que les intéressés le faisaient pour lui.

_ Tout le monde sait que faire bouillir les racines _avec_ la viande en gâche immédiatement le goût !

_ C'est au contraire ce bouillon qui va donner tout son arôme à la viande !

_ Un bouillon ?! Par les saints Arbres de l'Ancien Monde, vous osez appeler ça un bouillon ?! Une purée infâme, oui !

_ Ah, madame je vous en prie, restez polie, hein !

_ C'est rester polie et sauver des gens que de dire que vous avez de la merde dans les yeux et que vous en servez !

_ Non mais je ne vous permets pas !

Bob en resta coi quelques instants. Que la Druide se montre si virulente, il pouvait le concevoir, elle avait l'air d'avoir son petit caractère. Mais que Grunlek perde à ce point son sang-froid et fasse péter la veine supérieure, violette et énorme, sur son front, c'était bien une première. Cela dit… Comme pour les arts nains, l'ingénieur était très à cheval sur le domaine culinaire et remettre en cause ses talents revenait très clairement à signer un arrêt de mort. Il ne permettrait à personne que l'on critique sa cuisine, encore moins une jeune blanc-bec qui ne bouffait que des graines et du thé. Foi de nain, il allait lui faire avaler sa louche en bois si elle ne redescendait pas immédiatement de quelques crans.

_ Effectivement, ils s'engueulent, constata le pyromage en acquiesçant lentement, se frottant distraitement le menton. Et on mange quoi, dans le coup ?

Parce que mine de rien, il commençait bien à faire faim. Shin répondit d'un nouveau haussement des épaules, visiblement dépité.

_ Rien. Ils se battent depuis que la marmite est sur le feu et il n'y a que de l'eau dedans.

_ Formidable. On me traite déjà de brindille, ils en rajoutent une couche. Tu sais cuisiner ?

Le regard que lui lança l'élémentaire fut aussi lourd de sens que l'épée de Théo sur la nuque innocente d'une jouvencelle.

_ Tu sais manier un arc et des flèches ?

_ … On a 300 livres de viande d'ours gratuites, et on va tous mourir de faim devant. Formidable.

Le mage fut mauvaise langue, cependant, car aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, la dispute coupa court. Notamment grâce à l'apparition d'une nouvelle grosse bête poilue, qui n'avait pas pointé son nez depuis un bon moment déjà et que tous auraient presque pu oublier.

Pour une Druide, proche de la nature, donc foncièrement _bonne_ et sans mauvaises pensées, Bob trouvait qu'elle avait un curieux lien avec le règne animal. Encore plus, semblait-il, quand il s'agissait d'un prédateur qui, loin de se soumettre à sa volonté magique —les Druides savaient faire cela, non ? Dompter les plus féroces bêtes du Cratère pour en faire leurs _puppets,_ Théo étant l'exception confirmant la règle— avançait vers elle en grondant. Le demi-diable étouffa un rire amusé alors qu'Eden, protectrice jusqu'au bout des griffes, découvrait les dents à l'adresse de la femme qui avait osé s'en prendre à son maitre. La louve, de belle taille, avait de quoi impressionner. Le poil gonflé et les babines retroussées sur ses crocs si blanc qu'ils luisaient presque à la lueur du feu ; les ombres dont elle s'était extirpée conféraient à son apparition une touche d'épouvante savamment dosée. La Druide eut un léger mouvement de recul, Balthazar notant le mouvement crispé de ses doigts, qu'une illusion —un jeu de lumière des flammes, sans doute— lui fit voir sous l'apparence de serres tordues et menaçantes. Eden jappa.

Et tel un écho, un coassement désagréable leur fit lever la tête, une ombre frêle, surgit de nulle part, s'abattant brusquement sur le museau de la louve qui fit claquer ses mâchoires dans l'espoir d'attraper l'intrus qui l'importunait de la sorte. Froissements de plumes et battements d'ailes, le volatile visa directement les yeux cependant qu'Eden reculait en secouant sa grosse tête blanche pour s'en débarrasser. Ravi autant qu'inquiet de revoir sa fidèle amie, le nain se précipita sans arrière-pensée à sa rescousse alors que ses camarades se redressaient eux aussi, prêts à contre-attaquer. Un seul piaf contre eux tous, cela devrait être rapidement réglé.

_ Eden ! Du calme ma belle ! Du calme !

Attrapant l'animal au cou, Grunlek la tira en arrière, la maintenant en place d'une main profondément enfouie au sein de son épaisse fourrure, enserrant sa peau d'une poigne ferme. De l'autre, il chercha à chasser l'oiseau qui l'attaquait, lequel poussa un nouveau cri lugubre et éraillé avant qu'un sifflement ne le rappelle lui aussi à l'ordre.

_ Vankhaal, ça suffit.

Dans une envolée noire et froissée, le lourd corbeau recula en claquant du bec avant de venir se poser, sentinelle vigilante, sur l'épaule de la Druide. Les animaux se regardaient en chien de faïence, à l'image même de leurs maitres respectifs puis la jeune femme déporta son attention sur le regard mordoré de la louve. Eden baissa la tête sous le poids des yeux flamboyants de la Druide et se coucha, le museau sur le devant des pattes comme si elle n'était pas capable de soutenir davantage la présence en face d'elle. Bob retint son souffle en écarquillant les yeux alors que l'apparence de la Druide se changeait en un battement de cœur. Branches, griffes, nervures torturées aux lueurs vertes et maladives, ses traits se tirèrent sur une mâchoire déformée faite de crocs et de cornes. Il cligna des yeux, la vision _monstrueuse_ qui habillait l'herboriste se dissipant sans que personne ne semble s'alarmer de cette transformation qu'il avait visiblement été le seul à percevoir. Grunlek, en revanche, s'inquiéta grandement de la soumission totale qui avait saisi sa louve et s'accroupit immédiatement auprès d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Arrêtez cela sur le champ !

Eden gémit en réponse, sans paraitre en proie à la douleur, mais clairement incommodée par le regard appuyé de l'Herboriste. Le nain se redressa d'un bond, mauvais et prêt à en découdre. On ne touchait pas impunément à ses amis, et la louve en faisait partie à l'instant même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il ne la laisserait pas en arrière, et encore moins se faire malmener par une inconnue qui ne leur attirait définitivement que des ennuis. Où étaient donc la neutralité et la sagesse des Druides ? Leur bonté d'âme naturelle, il ne la voyait guère en cette femme qui tentait… il ne savait quoi avec Eden ! Qu'elle cesse sur le champ ou bien elle terminerait avec son poing métallique en travers de la gorge.

Puis, aussi subitement que la scène s'était figée, que la tension était montée, le malaise ambiant et les menaces de mort flottant dans l'air se dissipèrent. Le corbeau, immonde volatile noir de nuit qui avait voulu crever les yeux de sa louve, coassa dans la nuit naissante et l'herboriste se détendit. Aux pieds de Grunlek, Eden fit de même et se redressa, s'ébrouant vivement comme pour se débarrasser des derniers relents qu'avait engendrés l'intrusion mentale de la Druide. Méfiante, elle se tint cependant sagement aux côtés du nain qui n'avait, pour sa part, pas le moins du monde perdu de sa posture agressive. Qu'elle tente, ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste et—

_ Rares sont les êtres capables de nouer des liens si forts avec un animal druidique, maitre nain.

Etait-ce de l'admiration, ou tout du moins, une once de respect, qu'il entendait percer dans la voix de l'herboriste ? Grunlek secoua la tête. Non, il ne se laisserait pas flatter de la sorte. Pour seule réponse, il posa sa main de chair sur la tête d'Eden qui poussa un feulement de contentement. Elle lorgna la Druide et son corbeau, lui offrant un sourire de loup indéniablement moqueur, auquel il répondit d'un claquement de bec cynique. Ces deux-là seraient fait pour se détester…

_ Qu'est-il arrivé à son maitre ?

La question envoya le petit groupe dans un abime de réflexion et de souvenirs. D'un bloc parfait, les trois compagnons se tournèrent vers Théo qui se redressa, se sentant finalement vaguement concerné par tout ce bordel ambiant, qu'il avait suivi jusqu'à présent dans un flou désintéressé. On parlait de lui, et vu le regard scandalisé que lui lançait la Druide, ce n'était pas en bien. Les joues blanches, un éclair de colère traversa ses prunelles vertes qui flambèrent à nouveau, son visage tout entier se tordant sous la colère et l'indignation.

_ Vous l'avez _tué ?_

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Tuer un Druide était le pire crime qui soit. Ils étaient neutres, pour l'amour des Anciens Arbres ! Neutres et dévoués à la communauté, au service même du Cratère et des forces qui équilibraient le monde ! Chaque Druide était un relai, un point d'ancrage des courants élémentaires qui maintenaient la balance de l'univers et la perte de l'un d'entre eux affaiblissait immanquablement les Piliers ! Et ces abrutis l'avaient tué ?! Ils avaient tué un Druide et—

_ Elle était mourante ! Se défendit immédiatement le Paladin en levant les mains, agacé que cette histoire revienne encore une fois sur le tapis. Ces saloperies d'araignées, là ! Vous êtes témoins, vous autres ! C'était pas moi !

_ … On va dire que tu n'as pas _vraiment_ favorisé à son éventuel rétablissement, nota distraitement le demi-diable en inspectant ses ongles, mine de rien. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Inquisiteur pour bondir sur ses pieds et, à défaut de chemise à saisir, puisque Bob n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se la remettre sur le dos, il enfonça un doigt rageur dans sa cage thoracique.

_ T'veux battre, le frisé ?! T'veux voir ce que ça fait quand je cherche à vraiment tuer quelqu'un ?

_ Non merci, je ne remets pas le moins du monde tes compétences en doute à ce sujet. On a déjà eu des aperçus.

Délaissant les deux abrutis qui s'écharpaient gentiment comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Grunlek et Shin revinrent à la Druide qui attendait toujours sa réponse et n'était clairement pas satisfaite de celle qu'elle entrevoyait de la part du Paladin. Pas le moins du monde. Shin s'avança d'un pas, levant les mains histoire de tenter d'apaiser toutes ces ondes négatives qui rodaient autour d'eux. Il avait faim, il avait mal au dos et envie de s'allonger. Que tous se calment, qu'ils puissent enfin commencer à souper et pioncer. Merde.

_ Théo n'avait pas tort, déclara-t-il avec sérieux, d'une voix composée. Cette Druide était réellement mourante. Son groupe s'était fait attaquer par des sortes d'araignées géantes. Et elle n'a pas survécu au poison. Eden —il désigna la louve— est la dernière de la troupe de loups qui l'accompagnait, et on peut dire qu'elle a adopté Grunlek autant que l'inverse.

Désormais enroulée comme une grosse carpette moelleuse autour des jambes du nain, la louve leva la tête et grogna légèrement comme pour confirmer les dires de l'archer, protectrice. Si l'ingénieur nain se serait vendu corps et âme pour la garder en sécurité, la réciproque était on ne peut plus vrai. La Druide scruta les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux, sans doute, avant de juger qu'ils étaient honnêtes. Croisant les bras, elle désigna la flambée qui montait au ciel d'un geste de menton, une invitation muette au dialogue. Grunlek imita sa posture, mécontent au possible, pour sa part. il estimait avoir le droit à des excuses en ce qui concernait son précédent comportement ! Et pour les insultes qu'elle avait osé porter à sa cuisine. Son index se pointa sur elle, accusateur.

_ Vous—

_ MEURS HERESIE !

Le trio sursauta, Balthazar passant devant eux en courant, moitié inquiet, moitié riant, alors que Théo cavalait derrière lui en brandissant son épée. Shin s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible avant d'aller leur courir après pour les séparer, finissant par se joindre plus ou moins à la mêlée alors qu'il tentait de retenir le paladin hurlant. Laissés seuls, les deux derniers _adultes_ du groupe s'entre-regardèrent brièvement. Grunlek poussa un soupir désespéré et tendit la main à la jeune femme qui haussa un sourcil surpris.

_ Nous sommes les deux seules personnes correctement corticées ici, alors essayons au moins de nous entendre. Ou à défaut, une trêve.

La Druide lorgna ses doigts tendus et les saisit fermement, d'une poignée de main franche. Après tout, ils avaient un petit bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à destination… autant faire en sorte que le reste du voyage se termine dans de meilleurs conditions.

_ J'imagine que vous n'en démordrez pas et que vous tenez réellement à faire le souper, soupira-t-elle, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement sous le poids de la défaite culinaire qu'elle entrevoyait.

_ Vous imaginez bien. Je vous laisse faire le thé.

Alors qu'il se détournait pour retourner au feu et à sa marmite dont l'eau s'était depuis le temps évaporée, la jeune femme eut un reniflement amusé et le rejoignit.

_ J'imagine que parfois, certains sacrifices sont nécessaires, pour faire tourner le monde dans le bon sens.

* * *

Une référence s'est glissée dans ce chapitre, sauriez vous la reconnaitre? Une grosse, référence, en tout cas, que les adeptes reconnaitront sans mal. Bref, encore une fois, merci de votre soutien, de vos commentaires et de vos avis, c'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec vous tous alors n'hésitez point.

J'ignore quand viendra à vous le dernier chapitre de cette petite quête farfelue. Peut être bientôt, sait-on jamais. J'ai du temps devant moi, en ce moment, alors autant en profiter.


	5. De négociations endiablées

Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer le dernier chapitre _de malédiction et de puits..._

Quoi? Trop pompeux et prétentieux? Navrée, en ce moment, je suis en période comics et marvel, alors forcément, l'esprit de Tony Stark influence un peu sur mon comportement... Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il s'agit bien du dernier chapitre. Je l'ai terminé tard hier soir (ou plutôt, tôt ce matin, vers 3h30) après le live d'aventures. Excellent au possible, bourré de drama, d'actions plus ou moins épiques et d'un Bob qui nous a sorti une théorie du complot ma foi, très inspirante. Et qui tient foutrement la route, en plus. Je sens que les fics à ce sujet ne vont pas tarder à pleuvoir, par ailleurs, et je m'y pencherai peut-être, sait-on jamais.

Bref, avant de vous ennuyer davantage, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

 _De négociations endiablées_

Théo grogna, déjà agacé alors que le soleil venait à peine de poindre le bout de son nez par-delà les frondaisons qui les abritaient. Ce qui en soi, n'était pas un record, mais forçait tout de même le respect.

La nuit n'avait pas été particulièrement mouvementée, plutôt calme, même, si ce n'était reposante. Idéale en tout cas pour se ressourcer un minimum et reprendre la route d'un bon pied. Enfer, ils avaient même eu le luxe de prendre le temps de déjeuner. Un restant de ragout de la veille, réchauffé par Grunlek, et du thé, préparé par la Druide. Ne manquaient plus que du pain frais et des belles femmes —quoique, sur ce point-là, ils en avaient au moins une à portée de main— et Balthazar se serait senti comme à l'auberge. Il avait passé une nuit reposante à souhait, ce qui l'avait plus que surpris. Il dormait toujours relativement mal, en forêt. A force d'aventures désastreuses, leur sommeil à tous n'avait jamais été bien serein. Seule une fatigue extrême pouvait le clouer sur place et l'enfoncer si profondément dans les bras de Morphée qu'il était impossible de l'en tirer du premier coup. Dormir à la belle étoile, sur les routes et potentiellement traqués ou pressés —les deux étaient en général indissociables, avec leur groupe— tenait plus de la somnolence vigilante que du repos bien acquis. Sol trop dur, atmosphère trop humide, les ronflements de Grunlek et de Théo conjugués… Nombreux étaient les facteurs disposés à couper son sommeil léger.

Mais la nuit, curieusement claire, avait été d'une platitude presque inquiétante. Y avait-il eu quelque chose dans le thé de la veille ? Ou bien était-ce la présence de la Druide auprès d'eux, qui apaisait le murmure de la forêt ? Possible. Bob ne se souvenait pas de s'être réveillé en sursaut au bruissement feutré d'un animal rampant discrètement le long de leur campement, ou bien sous le hurlement des loups, dans le lointain. Même Shin, qui avait la sale manie de se tordre dans son sommeil, en proie aux cauchemars et aux souvenirs —ou simplement de par l'énergie accumulée en lui et qu'il ne parvenait pas à évacuer entièrement dans la journée— était resté lové contre son dos comme un gros chien.

Après les éclats du diner, le reste de la soirée s'était déroulé relativement sereinement. La Druide et le Nain s'étaient entendus sur une trêve le temps de leur préparer le souper, leur cuisinier se concentrant sur le plat principal quand la femme s'activait à la confection d'un thé proprement délicieux, dont Bob n'avait pas tari les éloges. Il était plus spiritueux qu'eau chaude, mais tant que le contenant était servi par un beau visage surmontant une belle poitrine, peu importait le contenu. Bon, d'accord, la Druide n'avait pas la plus opulente que son regard avait pu croiser au cours de ses voyages, mais elle se défendait bien !

Et savait conter les vieilles histoires comme personne. Balthazar n'avait pas douté de ses talents d'oratrice. Avec un cynisme comme le sien, et sa facilité naturelle à lui tenir tête dans le domaine du verbe, il n'était pas surpris de sa performance. Si le début de soirée avait été quelque peu tendu, chacun se lançant des regards assassins —particulièrement Théo, qui hésitait visiblement entre fusiller Bob ou bien la Druide qui lui faisait face– les blagues du mage et les commentaires amusés de Grunlek —qui ne tenait pas rancune bien longtemps quand cela n'avait pas lieu d'être— avaient fini par décrisper tout ce beau monde. Le paladin excepté, tous s'étaient déridés et avaient même veillés tard dans la nuit. Il y avait même eu des rires légers, comme si toutes les _crasses_ que l'herboriste avait pu leur faire ne comptaient en rien dans leur relation.

Conforme à ses plans, Bob avait harcelé la Druide pour qu'elle s'étende plus au sujet de ses capacités et ses connaissances. Elle s'était prêtée au jeu des questions/réponses avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait supposé et les avait régalés de nombreuses anecdotes concernant sa propre formation. Bien que la complicité ne fût pas encore entièrement de mise, Balthazar s'était senti néanmoins porté par quelque audace et l'avait interrogée, au détour de leurs conversations et avec la discrétion qui s'impose, bien entendu, sur les gemmes de pouvoir.

La Druide n'avait pas paru choquée, ni même troublée de sa question, pas plus qu'elle n'avait réagi. Le mage s'était attendu à un regard noir, quelques malédictions lancées d'une voix d'outre-tombe avant qu'elle ne les enjoigne à se taire pour ne pas réveiller des puissances les dépassants outre mesure. Ce qu'ils finiraient sans doute par faire à un moment donné de leur aventure, les connaissant. La femme s'était contentée de poser son menton dans le creux de sa main, réfléchissant en silence quelques instants alors que sa main libre caressait distraitement le plumage de Vankhaal.

_ Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce que vous nommez gemmes de pouvoir, avait-elle dit calmement. Les Druides utilisent parfois des pierres runiques, pour leurs rituels mais ce n'est pas un conglomérat de mana, comme ce que vous me décrivez. Je ne pense pas vous apporter tant de réponses que cela. Mais les Rayons qui maintiennent le monde tremblent, c'est indéniable. Et ce n'est pas bon signe.

Grunlek, sa tasse de thé vide sur les genoux, avait haussé un sourcil curieux. Bien qu'intéressant —et Bob avait semblé en tout cas y trouver son compte— le nain n'entendait pas toujours les explications de la Druide concernant la magie et sa réponse l'avait laissé quelque peu perplexe. Et inquiet.

_ En quoi n'est-ce pas de bon augure ?

_ Un tas de raisons. Quelque chose… _grouille_ , dans les sous-sols du Cratère. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. C'est latent. Sourd. Et cela ronge les fondations du monde. La présence de _Shardick_ , si haut dans ces bois, est une des preuves que des puissances s'éveillent. Et qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes. On pourra sans doute s'attendre à d'autres catastrophes de ce genre, dans les jours et les semaines à venir.

Shin avait levé le nez de ses flèches qu'il inspectait avec attention, tiquant légèrement.

_ Ça fait plusieurs fois que vous utilisez le mot « Shardick », pour désigner notre gros copain, là-bas. Du pouce, il avait désigné la carcasse de l'ours. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il est spécial, ce bestiau ?

La Druide avait ri.

_ Non. C'est seulement un grand et gros grizzly. D'ordinaire, ils ne s'avancent pas tant dans les terres et restent en montagne.

_ Mais Shardick ?

_ Un esprit primitif, dans la culture druidique. Il symbolise la force de la forêt, et sa combativité. C'est un vieux réflexe, je dirais. Nous serions tombés sur Shardick, nous ne serions plus là pour en témoigner, croyez moi.

Ils avaient hoché tranquillement la tête, repartant sur des sujets plus légers, le mage ne voulant pas insister plus que nécessaire pour ne pas la braquer. Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de leur mentir, après tout, et il se doutait que perdue au fin fond de sa campagne, elle n'avait pas eu vent des dernières nouvelles secouant le Cratère. Il aurait aimé lui poser plus de questions sur ses dons, et tout particulièrement cette… _transformation_ qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Mais le sujet semblait bien trop délicat pour ça, et il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il avait vu alors il avait laissé tomber dans un coin de son esprit. Ils s'étaient finalement assoupis trois heures après le coucher du soleil, Théo prenant le premier tour de garde, surveillant attentivement la Druide à qu'il ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance. Etendue un peu à l'écart —au grand damne de Bob— la jeune femme s'était roulée en boule dans un tas de feuilles et de branches, son corbeau sur le dos, la tête sous l'aile.

L'oiseau, après son intervention agressive, s'était perché sur la carcasse de l'ours pour en déchirer quelques lambeaux et avait rejoint son perchoir favori sur l'épaule de la Druide pour le reste de la soirée. Tout comme Grunlek s'était lié avec Eden, l'herboriste avait elle aussi son familier. Fidèle sentinelle au plumage de nuit, Vankhaal n'avait, en revanche, aucune propriété magique, comme Shin avait pu le croire. Seulement un dévouement envers sa maitresse et une intelligence redoutables. Et un regard si perçant que l'archer s'en était presque senti mal à l'aise. Eden, malgré leur confrontation, ne lui avait pas cherché de noises, pas plus que le volatile qui était resté à une distance respectable de la grosse bête.

Le matin les avait donc cueillis, frais comme des gardons, et d'humeur presque badine. Eh bien, à l'exception de Théo, ronchon, puisqu'il devait encore supporter la présence de la Druide et qu'il n'avait pu, en prime, lui lancer au visage toutes les remarques qui débordaient de ses lèvres. Et il n'avait pas non plus pu se faire le plaisir de la réveiller d'un verre d'eau dans le cou puisqu'elle s'était levée en même temps que le soleil et que Vankhaal lui aurait sans doute bouffé les doigts s'il avait fait mine de s'approcher d'un peu trop près. La sale bête veillait au grain.

_ Alors ? Avons-nous ce qu'il nous faut pour poursuivre le rituel ? S'enquit Bob en essuyant sa tasse pour la remettre dans son paquetage. En tailleur devant sa propre sacoche, à laquelle elle sanglait les kilomètres de peau d'ours qu'elle avait récupéré, la Druide se frotta la joue, distraite.

_ Hm, non. Il me manque encore quelques ingrédients. Mais je sais où les trouver.

_ J'espère que c'est pas à l'autre bout de cette putain de forêt !

_ N'ayez crainte, messire Paladin. Même vous, vous pourrez vous trainer jusque-là !

ПϴП

Cris.

Injures, malédictions, vociférations, pleurs, appels. Négociations. Un enfer de voix et de mouvements, un flot perpétuel de couleurs, de gestes. Une masse de corps et d'esprits, agglutinés en un seul être monstrueux qui cherchait à l'engloutir. La seule différence, et non des moindres, que pouvait noter Shin, était l'odeur que dégageaient ces corps en mouvance. Là où le rassemblement hebdomadaire du village qu'ils avaient quitté —oh, des siècles plus tôt, semblait-il— n'avait été qu'un ramassis d'immondices digne des pires cloaques ; celui planté au beau milieu de nulle part avait au moins le mérite de sentir _bon_. Etaient-ce les hauts arbres qui bordaient la forêt dont ils avaient fini par s'extirper, qui diffusaient leurs essences dans la fraicheur persistante d'une fin de matinée ensoleillée ou le fait que les commerçants ne vendaient, à priori, rien de pourrissable ? L'archer l'ignorait mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au moins, son nez était sauf. Ne lui restait plus qu'à résister à la foule, aux bruits et à la surexcitation de Balthazar.

Au final, cette dernière constatation était la pire. Il pouvait survivre à un marché ambulant. Face à un Bob hystérique, aucun d'entre eux n'avait de chance de s'en sortir parfaitement indemne. Peut-être devrait-il lui passer une corde autour du poignet, pour éviter qu'il ne courre partout en agitant les bras et qu'ils le perdent dans la foule ? Ou bien faire de même avec la Druide, qui avançait avec une facilité écœurante entre les marchands de tapis et les vendeurs d'épices, se glissant telle une anguille déterminée à atteindre sa destination. Allait-elle les planter là et s'éclipser discrètement, avec toute la sournoiserie du monde ? Elle en aurait été capable, et à l'heure actuelle, la seule chose qui permettait de la repérer au milieu du reste de la population était le lent vol de son corbeau à quelques pieds au-dessus de sa tête. Mais encore une fois, il ne voulait faire confiance à l'animal qui était suffisamment intelligent pour les tromper eux aussi en leur indiquant une mauvaise direction.

A ses côtés, Eden trottinait, non loin de son maitre mais clairement tout aussi indisposée que lui au milieu de la foule. Ils avaient voulu la laisser un peu à l'écart, lorsqu'ils avaient compris que la suite de leur périple prendrait place au sein de ce rassemblement, mais la Druide leur avait assuré que sa présence ne gênerait personne.

Et pour cause, le marché n'était pas aussi _simple et rustique_ que ceux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Ce pourquoi Bob était dans tous ses états, les yeux brillants et la bave aux lèvres.

_ Oh, et ça… Et ça ! Ça ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça !

Bandant ses muscles, les pieds solidement plantés dans le sol martelé de centaines de bottes pressées, Shin dut y mettre toute sa force pour tenir le mage en place. Balthazar s'agitait sous sa poigne, tentant de s'en échapper en gesticulant outre mesure. Définitivement, la corde était une bonne idée.

_ Bob, bon dieu, mais arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !

Porté par l'énergie que lui conférait son enthousiasme, le mage le traina sur cinq bons mètres alors qu'il essayait de gagner une petite roulotte branlante qui, comble de la malchance pour l'archer, vendait des piles de bouquin à des prix, visiblement, vraiment pas dégueulasses. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il interpréta le couinement jaillissant de la bouche du pyro-mage —et non, non, ce n'était certainement pas un gémissement de plaisir à la limite de la décence— qui tendait les mains vers les vieux parchemins comme un homme affamé se jette sur de la nourriture.

_ Grunlek, un coup de main s'il te plait, supplia-t-il en retenant le brun par les épaules. Le nain sourit, amusé, venant apposer sa grande paume métallique contre le bras de Bob.

_ Allez, allez, maitrise toi. On ne va pas quand même pas t'assommer pour que tu te tiennes tranquille, si ?

_ Oh, Grun, Shin, soyez cléments et constatez mon désespoir alors que vous me bridez ainsi dans ma soif de connaissances ! Pitiééééé !

Les piaillements du mage attiraient sur eux l'attention des passants, Shin grommelant, mal à l'aise alors que Grunlek, plus ferme, se comportait comme un père sermonnant son enfant. Bob en était presque rendu à genoux, les yeux larmoyants et les mains en prière, mettant tout en œuvre pour faire fléchir l'inflexible golem de chair et de métal. Théo coupa court, le soulevant par le col pour le remettre sur ses pieds.

_ Ça suffit, toi. On suit la Druide, on récupère ce qu'on est venu chercher et on y va, on a assez perdu de temps. Allez.

_ Théo, tu es tellement cruel !

Chouinant, boudant, le mage râla à qui voulait bien l'entendre en croisant les bras, le Paladin se gardant bien de relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa tunique ignifugée. Il connaissait trop bien le demi-diable et ses entourloupes ; une seconde d'inattention et il aurait pu lui échapper comme une anguille entre les rochers. Or, ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, et leurs ennemis courraient toujours, s'éloignant d'eux un peu trop rapidement à son gout. Il ne tenait pas à laisser des psychopathes pareils en pleine nature. Son équipe et lui avaient des intérêts un peu plus importants en ce moment que de courir après des chimères chamaniques, tudieu. Où était cette foutue Druide, maintenant ?

Vankhaal, comme en écho à ses pensées, poussa un croassement quelque part au-dessus de lui, tournant en cercles serrés avant de fondre sur leur petit groupe, se posant sur la capuche de Shin en claquant du bec. L'oiseau semblait s'être particulièrement entiché du demi-élémentaire, sans doute de par sa nature magique, et l'archer avait visiblement plus d'affinités avec lui qu'avec Eden. Sans doute parce que Vankhaal n'avait jamais cherché à lui becter les yeux ou lui déchirer les doigts. Tirant sur le tissu bleu, le volatile les enjoignit à le suivre. Théo avait préféré la jouer fine, craignant que la Druide ne leur fausse réellement compagnie et s'était donc _aimablement_ proposé pour porter une partie des affaires que l'herboriste voulait vendre au marché magique.

Et la femme réclamait désormais qu'il se magne la nouille pour les lui apporter.

Trainant un Balthazar bougon dans son sillage, le Paladin trancha la foule compacte de l'épaule, ses compagnons profitant de la trouée pour le suivre à petits pas pressés. La Druide les attendait un peu plus loin, tapant de son pied nu sur le sol, les bras croisés manifestant son mécontentement. Elle aussi aurait aimé en finir au plus tôt pour rentrer chez elle et se mettre au travail. Ses mandragores avaient besoin d'attention, les jeunes pousses nécessitaient un entretien quasi-quotidien et un tantinet chronophage.

_ Vous vous êtes perdus ? Lança-t-elle un peu sèchement au Paladin qui s'arrêta devant elle, retenant toujours Bob par l'épaule qui papillonnait à droite à gauche. Le jeune homme gronda.

_ Ouais bah on est là, maintenant, alors on pourrait peut-être accélérer un peu le mouvement, non ? Et tiens-toi tranquille, toi, merde !

Se penchant sur le côté, la femme observa rapidement le mage qui piétinait sur place, haussant un sourcil surpris.

_Eh bien. Laissez-le aller, c'est un grand garçon, si je ne m'abuse. Il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller.

_ Pour qu'on le perdre je ne sais où et qu'il revienne en ayant vidé nos économies ? Alors là, pas question. Et si tu bouges encore un doigt de pied, Bob, ajouta l'Inquisiteur dont la patience arrivait lentement mais sûrement à bout. Je te fous mon bouclier dans la bouche.

Le mage s'arrêta dans ses gesticulations pendant un quart de seconde, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la menace —somme toute, relativement habituelle— avant de laisser fleurir un immense sourire des plus hypocrites sur son visage.

_ Mais il fallait me le dire plus tôt, mon cher Paladin ! S'échappant de la poigne du plus grand, il lissa le devant de sa tunique avant de croiser les mains dans son dos et dériver tranquillement jusqu'à la Druide, faisant mine d'être intéressé par l'étal devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

_ Oooh, mais regardez-moi ça, c'est charmant, dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

S'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, le marchand se pencha par-dessus son comptoir pour jeter un œil à ce qu'observait Bob, flottant dans un bocal.

_ Ça ? Des testicules de chèvre, je vous en mets un sachet ? C'est bon pour les problèmes d'érection, votre femme va être contente.

Entre indignation et gêne, Balthazar ne savait sur quel pied danser. Cela faisait déjà par deux fois qu'on l'attaquait sur ses performances au plumard, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Il n'était pas impuissant, bon dieu, et s'il fallait baisser son froc devant tous pour le prouver, et bien il le ferait ! Avant qu'il ne puisse vertement répliquer —parce qu'il avait un honneur à défendre, tout de même, et des mâchoires à casser, tant celle de Shin qui se marrait comme l'abruti qu'il était, que celle du marchand— l'herboriste s'avança, posant sur le comptoir sa besace remplie.

_ Trêve de bavardages, Poderick. Je viens pour parler affaires.

Levant les yeux vers la femme, le visage du dénommé Poderick s'illumina, un sourire ravi étirant ses traits frappés par le soleil et les travaux de force. Il donnait plus l'impression d'être un travailleur des champs plutôt qu'un vendeur à la sauvette, lorsque l'on avisait sa stature de bucheron et l'épaisseur de ses bras. Le démon recula d'un pas, vaguement vexé de voir que ces deux-là semblaient se connaitre. Ce qui impliquait que Poderick avait une sérieuse avance sur lui. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

_ Tiens donc ! Une figure connue. Que puis-je pour toi, ma jolie Druidette ?

Bob poussa un glapissement outré, allant pour défendre l'honneur ainsi bafoué de la jeune femme qui grimaça. Shin le retint par le bras, parce qu'il n'avait certes pas à interférer dans quoique ce soit ; ce n'était pas leurs affaires, après tout. L'herboriste frappa légèrement le bois du plat de la main avant d'y planter son coude et épingler Poderick d'un index menaçant.

_ Que tu arrêtes de m'appeler ainsi, déjà. Et que tu m'achètes ça, d'une autre.

Théo crut qu'elle allait le solliciter d'un claquement de doigt. Ce qui aurait déclenché sa colère, indéniablement, et lui aurait donné l'opportunité de la « jeter » sur le comptoir, front le premier. Oh, bon sang, faites qu'elle claque des doigts. Grunlek lui fit les gros yeux en avisant son sourire carnassier et la lueur presque sanguine qui scintillait dans ses yeux.

Poderick éclata de rire, levant les mains en signe de paix.

_ Diantre, ma belle, toujours aussi froide ! Tu sais que je connais quelques trucs sympathiques qui pourraient te—

_ Je te défie de terminer cette phrase, Poderick Runber. Tiens-tu réellement à me mettre en colère ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où tu as tenté ta chance.

Le regard noir et plein de promesses de renouveau —guère joyeux, le renouveau— que darda la Druide sur l'homme le fit clairement réfléchir. Eh bien, l'on ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir effectivement tenté de courtiser la jeune femme qui venait régulièrement à son étal, après tout. Elle devait faire partie de ses meilleurs clients et était plus agréable à l'œil que les vieilles sorcières qui s'acheminaient en trainant jusqu'à lui. Frêle et silencieuse, il s'était figuré, il y avait de cela bien des années maintenant, que la petite herboriste était une proie facile. Il avait rapidement revu ses positions lorsqu'elle lui avait montré l'étendue de son pouvoir. Et il ne tenait pas spécialement à retenter aussi rapidement l'expérience. Les gens se bonifiaient avec l'âge, pour certains, et en terme de caractère, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de la jeune femme qu'il considérait comme une bonne amie.

_ Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer, sourit-il, se reculant cependant prudemment d'un pas.

_ C'est cela. Vas-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ce que je t'apporte ou bien dois-je m'adresser à la concurrence ?

_ Tu es dure, Sláine, gémit théâtralement Poderick. Il savait cette menace vaine ; il avait les prix les plus attractifs du marché pour des produits d'une exceptionnelle qualité et elle le savait. Mais enfin, parlons affaire, puisqu'il n'y a que comme ça que je peux t'adresser la parole sans risquer de me faire arracher la peau des couilles par quelques mots de travers.

Il haussa un sourcil au sursaut général qui secoua le groupe —avec plus ou moins de force suivant les individus, le grand chevalier en armure intégrale se contenant de faire des yeux ronds— chacun dardant sur la Druide un regard stupéfait. Bob en resta comme deux ronds de flancs alors que l'herboriste grinçait des dents, entre malaise et fureur. Si elle avait tu son nom jusqu'à présent, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Elle aurait dû se douter que ce crétin ne pourrait tenir sa langue et mettrait les pieds dans le plat. Poderick était spécialiste en la matière.

Avant que quiconque puisse faire la moindre remarque, elle arracha les affaires que portait Théo et les posa vivement sur le comptoir. Peau, griffes, dents, elle poussa le tout sous le nez de Runber en attendant son verdict.

_ Combien m'en donnes-tu ? Claqua-t-elle, une urgence certaine dans la voix. Elle sentait le regard de ses compagnons de route bruler le dos de sa nuque et détestait ce sentiment. Voilà que le mage allait chercher à nouer des liens, maintenant…

Poderick retroussa ses manches, se penchant sur ses coudes alors qu'il examinait les produits que lui présentait Sláine. Nerveuse, la jeune femme tapait des doigts contre le bois, refusant de se retourner pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Elle avait suffisamment donné de sa personne hier soir, lors de leur veillée, et s'était même surprise à partager tant d'histoires et de connaissances avec ces inconnus. Eh bien, ils pouvaient se montrer sympathiques, et elle préférait donner un os à ronger au pyro-mage, qui aurait bien été capable de la harceler pour obtenir ses réponses. Le brun était tenace, il fallait bien lui reconnaitre ça.

_ C'est de la bonne qualité. Où est-ce que tu as été dénicher ça ? C'est du grizzly ?

_ Dans la forêt, sur le chemin. Mes empl— camarades si présents l'ont tué hier soir. Une sacrée belle bête.

Qui avait failli les égorger, accessoirement. Bon, cela dit, si les choses avaient réellement été hors de contrôle, Sláine aurait sans doute puisé dans les courants de mana qui grouillaient sous le sol de la forêt pour les dégager de ce bourbier, mais comme les _aventuriers_ s'étaient bien débrouillés sans elle…

_ Peu importe. Je sais que la peau se vend cher, et je ne parle même pas des dents. Combien tu m'en offres ?

_ Mh… étudiant soigneusement les artefacts, Poderick passa une main douce sur la fourrure légèrement roussie avant d'élever les dents que Sláine consentait à lui vendre. Les autres étaient soigneusement rangées dans une pochette de tissu, en attente d'être broyées pour être transformées en potions qu'elle revendrait à un prix bien plus élevé.

_ 25 pièces d'or pour le tout. Parce que la peau a un peu morflé quand même. Et les dents sont vieilles.

Sláine le fixa, espérant peut être que son simple regard suffirait à faire monter les enchères mais Poderick connaissait son affaire et ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Pas plus que son interlocutrice. Pressentant qu'ils resteraient là un bon moment, Théo coupa court aux négociations silencieuses en abattant lourdement sa main gantée sur le comptoir. Il aurait pu menacer le marchand. Certes, Runber le dépassait d'une tête —chose remarquable— mais le Paladin était en armure complète et il avait une épée. Rien que ça aurait suffi pour impressionner quiconque et d'ordinaire, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir en vaines menaces et perdre encore du temps inutilement. Que cet homme les paie, et qu'on n'en parle plus.

_ Adjugé. Maintenant, magnez-vous, faut qu'on rentre.

Furieuse, Sláine allait pour protester mais déjà Poderick avançait les pièces tout en raflant la peau et les dents, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, messieurs dames ! Lança-t-il avec une ironie mordante et un air parfaitement satisfait sur le visage. Théo gronda à son adresse et lui tourna le dos, trainant presque la Druide dans son sillage, laquelle embarqua les pièces de monnaie qu'elle fourra prestement dans l'une de ses poches. Sifflant à l'adresse de Poderick quelques mots en gaélique qu'il ne comprit pas, ils se détournèrent finalement de l'étal pour se regrouper un peu plus loin, formant un étrange cercle qu'évitaient les passants. Flanquée de Théo à sa droite et Grunlek à sa gauche, Eden presque collée à sa botte, Sláine ne pouvait guère se permettre de tenter une éventuelle retraite. Et vue le regard qu'ils lui lançaient tous, elle savait qu'elle n'y couperait pas.

Soufflant de frustration, elle ressortit les pièces de sa poche, répartissant soigneusement les écus.

_ Tenez. Votre part, déclara-t-elle en versant dans la paume ouverte du nain, la somme qu'elle _estimait_ effectivement leur devoir. Le nain fronça sévèrement les sourcils. On ne la lui faisait pas à l'envers, quand il était question de faire les comptes. Et il trouvait le tout un peu léger !

_ Attendez, seulement cinq pièces d'or ?! Permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est tout simplement du vol ! Cinq malheureuses pièces pour un monstre pareil ?!

_ Vous étiez quatre pour l'occire, il me semble, rappela fort justement la jeune femme avec un pâle sourire en coin. D'autant que je vous ai rajouté une pièce pour votre louve. Et estimez-vous heureux, ajouta-t-elle en les voyant tous prêts à protester vivement. D'ordinaire, j'échange les matières premières contre des fioles ou des pommades. Vous aurez de la petite monnaie et de la pommade.

Vankhaal coassa sur l'épaule de sa maitresse, gonflant ses plumes et faisant claquer son bec, les défiant de trouver à redire dans le raisonnement de la Druide. Refusant de déclencher un scandale au beau milieu du marché, Grunlek marmonna mille malédictions en empochant tout de même leur maigre salaire. Toute économie était bonne à prendre, il n'allait certes pas cracher dessus. Et puis, si l'on comptait la viande qu'il avait effectivement embarqué dans son paquetage, tant pour nourrir une Eden ravie, que ses compagnons sur le restant de route ; la transaction n'était pas _complètement_ malhonnête. Shin se frotta la nuque, lorgnant discrètement sur la bourse que venait de faire disparaitre l'ingénieur. Il avait repéré un stand de pommes fraiches, un peu plus loin, et il n'aurait pas été contre lui payer une petite visite. D'autant que Bob avait un serment à honorer de ce côté-là et qu'il comptait bien le lui rappeler. Il soupira.

_ Bon. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Il s'adressait tant à ses compagnons que la Druide, qui lançait toujours de noirs regards à Poderick, récitant sans doute mentalement quelques incantations à son encontre. Eh bien, il pouvait se brosser pour qu'elle remette les pieds à son étal, celui-là. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. L'herboriste se tourna vers lui.

_ Maintenant, je termine d'acheter ce qu'il me faut, nous rentrons, vous repassez me voir dans deux jours pour que je puisse m'occuper de vous.

Théo la fixa, ahurit, avant de rougir de frustration et serrer les poings.

_ Deux jours ?! Non mais ça va, à un moment, oui ?! On a déjà perdu une semaine entière dans ce village de pecnauds, on avait déjà prévu de partir hier alors mettez-vous au boulot dès maintenant et faites votre potion à la con, qu'on puisse repartir !

Sláine agita la main, à la limite du dédaigneux.

_ Raison de plus. Deux jours ne vont pas vous tuer, et après avoir attendu tout ce temps, ce serait dommage que ça foire sur la fin, pas vrai ? Après, si vous estimez que vous pouvez vous permettre de perdre vos 13 pièces d'or, libre à vous.

Le Paladins serra les dents. Evidemment, Grunlek avait âprement négocié avec la Druide pendant de longues minutes, avant que tout ce cirque ne commence, et ils s'étaient tous deux fixés sur ce prix qu'il jugeait, pour sa part, proprement scandaleux. Il n'était pas naturellement doué avec les chiffres, ayant souvent trouvé le moyen de piquer un somme durant ses leçons d'algèbre, mais bon dieu, il n'était pas encore suffisamment _con_ pour constater qu'une potion à 13 pièces d'or, pour une malédiction à la noix, c'était beaucoup trop. Pointant un index lourdement ganté vers le torse de la femme, il la menaça d'une grimace qu'il espérait impressionnante.

_ Ça a intérêt à marcher, votre truc. Parce que sinon, je vous colle mon bouclier dans la bouche et y a des témoins qui pourront vous certifier que ça fait pas du bien. Et si ça suffit pas, Bob ira cramer votre cahute.

En guise d'appui, il désigna le mage du pouce. Loin d'être impressionnée, Sláine haussa un sourcil presque comique et esquissa un sourire en coin narquois.

_ Oui, encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il vous assiste. Et je crois qu'il n'a plus son mot à dire sur la question depuis au moins deux minutes.

Confus, Théo se retourna et tressaillit en avisant l'espace libre de toute présence à ses côtés. Il gronda, sa paume allant s'écraser contre son front cependant que Shin et Grunlek se tournaient eux aussi dans toutes les directions, espérant apercevoir le mage dans la cohue. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour s'esquiver, le bougre ! Un instant d'inattention et voilà que ce crétin était parti cavaler les dieux seuls savaient où.

_ Mais c'est pas possible, par la Lumière ! Beugla Théo en levant les bras au ciel sous la frustration. J'en ai ras le bol ! On se casse et on le laisse là ! On les laisse tous les deux-là ! Ils trouveront bien un moyen de revenir et de bien s'entendre sur le chemin !

Lourde de sous-entendus rageurs, sa phrase ne plus guère à la jeune femme qui glapit d'indignation. Son corbeau se braqua lui aussi, battant furieusement des ailes et tenta une percée près du visage de l'Inquisiteur qui recula d'un pas et porta immédiatement la main à son épée, prêt à dépecer la bête. La situation échappait définitivement à tout contrôle et terminerait sans doute en bain de sang si personne n'intervenait immédiatement. Shin attrapa le bras du Paladin pour l'empêchait de commettre un meurtre de sang-froid au beau milieu d'un marché _magique_ et donc empli d'individus potentiellement capables de les tuer d'un claquement de doigt, alors que Grunlek et Eden se dressaient entre eux. La louve jappa à l'adresse de l'oiseau, lequel répliqua par des claquements de bec et des coassements insupportables avant de reprendre son poste sur l'épaule de sa maitresse.

_ On se calme, vous deux ! Trancha le nain d'une voix ferme et sévère, agacé par tous ces enfantillages. Entre les altercations de Théo et de Sláine, et le comportement enfantin de Balthazar, il commençait légèrement à saturer, lui aussi. Seul Shin semblait être encore en mesure de se comporter un minimum en adulte.

Une main apaisante —du moins l'espérait-il— posée sur le torse du Paladin, l'ingénieur lui tapota tranquillement le plastron, comme on flatterait un animal nerveux.

_ Nous allons chercher Bob pendant que vous faites vos achats, décida-t-il en s'adressant à la Druide, surveillant soigneusement Théo du coin de l'œil. Retrouvons nous dans une demi-heure à l'orée de la forêt, au pied du sentier par lequel nous sommes venus. Ça vous convient ?

Les mâchoires serrées, Sláine acquiesça avec raideur, ne laissant pas même le temps au plus jeune de répliquer et donner son accord. Elle tourna les talons, ses pieds nus soulevant quelques poussières et disparut en un battement de cœur entre les passants, à la recherche des derniers ingrédients nécessaires à son rituel. Si elle avait pu prédire que le voyage serait aussi pénible, qu'elle se ferait insulter et menacer par un palouf abruti qui choisissait la violence à la réflexion ; elle ne se serait pas embarrassée de leur fournir un enchantement _viable_. Quelques pièces, une potion au gout affreux —les gens pensaient souvent que plus la mixture était immonde, plus elle fonctionnait— prise au hasard dans ses étagères et le tour aurait été joué. Clients satisfaits —ou presque— ils auraient eu leur produit et elle son argent. Par les Racines, pourquoi devait-elle se montrer professionnelle et honnête ?

Grunlek la regarda disparaitre et s'autorisa à soupirer une fois sa trace perdue, tant de soulagement que de dépit. Il leva les yeux vers Théo, qui fulminait toujours autant, les joues légèrement rouge et le souffle court, laissant retomber sa main à son côté.

_ Ce serait trop te demander de te calmer un peu et de bien vouloir te montrer un minimum civil ?

L'Inquisiteur lui jeta un regard noir, croisant les bras avec une moue typique des enfants boudeurs qui refusent de céder.

_ Elle fait de la merde, nous insulte, se moque de nous et il faudrait en plus que je reste calme et que je la remercie ? Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, là. Et l'autre con qui s'est barré, en plus de ça !

_ Elle ne répondrait pas ainsi si tu ne la provoquais pas, aussi. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, on dirait que tu prends ses paroles comme une attaque personnelle.

_ N'importe quoi !

Grunlek leva les mains en signe de reddition face à l'éclat courroucé de Théo. Il en avait soupé, de ces gamineries et ne tenait pas à affronter la mauvaise foi de son ami. Ils avaient plus urgent à faire pour l'instant. Retrouver Bob, par exemple, et l'empêcher de mettre le feu par inadvertance, trop emporté qu'il était par tous ces artefacts magiques et puissants —donc potentiellement dangereux entre ses mains— autour d'eux. Le nain soupira, se pinçant l'arête d'un nez.

_ Bien, on va se séparer, ça ira plus vite. Je vais inspecter l'intérieur du marché avec Eden, Théo et Shin, vous prenez le bord extérieur, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie d'expérimenter un peu ce qu'il a sans aucun doute acheté. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il fasse sauter la région entière simplement parce qu'il aurait lu une formule dans un « bouquin sympa ».

_ Et si on n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne déclenche une catastrophe ? S'enquit le demi-élémentaire, qui pressentait fortement qu'ils allaient devoir composer avec cette option d'ici peu.

_ On avisera à ce moment-là, trancha le plus petit de la bande. Allez, chaque seconde compte.

_ Si je le retrouve le premier, est-ce que j'ai ta bénédiction pour lui mettre une avoine ?

_ … Tant que tu ne le fais pas avec ton bouclier…

ПϴП

Un papillon. Léger comme une feuille de soie, porté par le vent, aux larges ailes pourpres et aux cheveux bruns. Bob sautillait d'un étal à l'autre sur les voiles de l'euphorie, s'enivrant de la moindre sensation que pouvaient lui rapporter ses sens.

Couleurs, odeurs, sons. Il était pris dans un joyeux tourbillon où se mêlaient magie, innovations et connaissances. Un festin de roi pour quelqu'un de sa trempe, jamais complètement satisfait de ce qu'il pouvait posséder à l'instant et toujours désireux dans avoir plus. D'en savoir plus, dans le cas présent ; Balthazar aurait voulu acheter tous les livres de cette adorable roulotte sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu. Le marchand le fixait depuis son coin de magasin, sceptique et peut-être un tantinet effrayé par l'ardeur du mage. En soi, il n'était pas bruyant. Mais sa seule présence traduisait toute l'intensité de sa concentration et sa volonté à lire le plus d'ouvrages possible avant que ses amis lui tombent sur le coin du nez. Parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'ils ne se soient pas déjà lancés à sa recherche.

Bob s'étonnait presque que Théo ne l'ait pas encore rattrapé ; le Paladin faisait preuve d'un instinct redoutable lorsqu'il s'agissait de débusquer les hérésies. A moins qu'il ne fût doté d'un radar spécialement câblé sur lui ?

Cela non plus ne l'aurait pas surpris ; Balthazar lui-même laissait toujours filtrer un peu de magie —manipulation devenue quasi inconsciente, désormais— afin de _ressentir_ la présence de ses amis. Présentement, il entendait les vibrations caractéristiques de leurs auras diffuses dans un coin de son esprit, naviguant quelque part dans la foule. Aurait-il puisé un peu plus dans ses réserves de mana qu'il aurait pu les situer parfaitement, mais il n'était pas nécessaire pour l'heure de s'inquiéter. Si quoique ce soit leur arrivait, il serait immédiatement mis au courant et il avait d'autres choses qui retenaient son attention.

Comme la pile de livres avec laquelle il se présenta devant le marchand estomaqué. Il avait l'habitude, de par sa profession, de croiser des érudits en quête de connaissances et de livres de magie. Mais qui achetaient autant en une seule fois ? C'était inédit, vraiment.

_ Je vais vous prendre ça ! Déclara le jeune homme, aux anges. Vous me ferez bien un petit rabais pour un achat aussi conséquent, hein !

Sourire mille volts qui avait l'avantage, lorsqu'il était bien utilisé, et sans trop forcer, de marcher tant sur les femmes que sur les hommes. Déjà déstabilisé par l'incongru de la situation, le malheureux vendeur n'eut guère le loisir d'opposer à un Bob enjoué —proche de l'hystérie, donc— quelque argument pour tirer profit de son affaire. Le pyro-mage lui cala quelques pièces dans les mains et le remercia bruyamment en fourrant tant que faire se peut ses nouvelles acquisitions dans son sac. Il dut en prendre la moitié sous son bras et se détourna, cherchant d'ores et déjà son prochain point de chute. Il avait cru apercevoir un vendeur d'épices du sud, un peu plus loin…

Une tâche vert de gris attira son attention sur sa droite, suivie du long vol silencieux d'un corbeau et le diable sourit. Loin de toute concurrence, l'instant était idéal pour marquer quelques points. S'approchant à pas de loup jusqu'à sa proie, penchée sur une flopée d'herbes et de plantes posées sur une planche et deux tréteaux, Balthazar se racla la gorge.

_ Je vous offre quelque chose, gente dame ?

L'interpellée sursauta violemment, se tournant si vivement —un réflexe étonnant pour quelqu'un de sa condition, qui n'était en rien rompu aux exercices martiaux— que son mouvement parut flou. Sláine lui fit les gros yeux lorsqu'elle le reconnut, abaissant lentement la main qu'elle avait levée visiblement pour se défendre. Encore une fois, elle avait crispé ses doigts comme des serres et Bob bénit le fait que ses ongles soient relativement courts. Aurait-il été à sa portée qu'il se serait bien pris une volée. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les coups de griffes —quoique, tout dépendait de la situation, à ce sujet— et ne tenait pas spécialement à se retrouver avec une balafre sur la joue. Son visage était son principal atout, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'abimer. La Druide laissa échapper un souffle soulagé en se détendant et haussa un sourcil surpris alors qu'elle reprenait le début de leur conversation.

_ Parce qu'il vous reste encore de quoi payer quelque chose, plaisanta faiblement la jeune femme avec une pointe d'ironie, réarrangeant sa besace dont le volume semblait avoir triplé. Elle désigna les ouvrages qu'il tenait sous le bras et Balthazar se fit un plaisir de les lui montrer. Entre gens de magie, ils pouvaient se comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Cet endroit est formidable, s'extasia-t-il en agitant son bras libre. J'ignorais que des marchés itinérants dans ce genre existaient si loin de tout.

Sláine esquissa un léger sourire amusé de son attitude enfantine. Elle pouvait comprendre que son comportement immature puisse taper sur le système, à la longue, mais pour sa part, elle le trouvait assez rafraichissant. Un peu pataud mais rafraichissant. Au moins, sa conservation était plus agréable que celle du Paladin. Quand elle parvenait à en placer une. Le mage se pencha sur le côté comme un enfant curieux, lorgnant l'étal devant lequel elle se tenait puis sa sacoche elle aussi bien remplie.

_ Vous avez trouvé tout ce qu'il vous fallait ? Il manque quelque chose ?

_ J'ai ce qu'il faut pour votre ami, oui. Je regardais juste pour reconstituer quelques-uns de mes stocks. Je reviens trop peu souvent par ici.

_ Vraiment ? Quel dommage, c'est pourtant un endroit charmant. Si j'avais plus de temps, je resterai là plusieurs jours, je crois bien.

_ Oh, je ne pense pas, rit doucement Sláine en reprenant sa route, Bob sur les talons qui levait le nez à droite et à gauche pour se gorger de l'ambiance générale qui lui rappelait la ville. Il adressa une mimique surprise à la Druide.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Le marché est trop éphémère pour durer autant de temps ?

_ Non. Il reste une à deux semaines au même endroit, en fonction des flux d'acheteurs. Mais vous finiriez par vous faire repérer, demi-diable. Et votre sort ne serait pas enviable, si les sorciers venaient à vous attraper.

De stupeur, Balthazar se figea au milieu du chemin, l'homme derrière lui s'emplafonnant durement son dos immobile. Projeté en avant, le mage fit quelques pas maladroits, restant sourd aux mots fortement injurieux de la malheureuse victime de son arrêt brutal. Les pupilles dilatées, son cœur battait soudainement la chamade alors que son esprit, alarmé, tentait de remonter le fil du temps pour savoir _quand, où, comment_ il avait pu se trahir sur ses origines. A aucun moment il n'avait laissé percevoir que—

Sláine ralentit elle aussi jusqu'à se retourner. Avec un soupir désabusé, elle revint vers lui et l'attrapa par le coude pour le forcer à avancer et la suivre, le guidant entre les autres passants.

_ Que… C-comment avez-vous… ?!

Avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, ils sortaient du marché, gagnant la lisière de la forêt, point de rendez-vous où ils étaient censés retrouver les autres. La jeune femme secoua la main, comme pour chasser une mouche et sa bouche se tordit d'un sourire ironique.

_ Pitié, ne me prenez pas pour une sotte, je vous prie. Je suis Druide, je sens ce genre de choses. Et même sans cela, ajouta-t-elle en avisant la moue pincée et pleine d'acidité qui était venue se peindre sur les traits du mage. Les animaux vous fuient comme la peste. Même la louve de votre ami n'est pas aussi proche de vous que les autres et Vankhaal est naturellement nerveux en votre présence.

Confirmant les dires de sa dame, le corbeau claqua du bec alors qu'elle reprenait, poursuivant sa petite explication.

_ Et à contrario, les hommes vous entourent comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Les démons sont attractifs de nature, et beaux parleurs.

_ Vous me trouvez attractif ? Nota le mage, sortant de sa torpeur et sentant sa presque panique reculer lentement. Il ignorait si la jeune femme avait eu la délicatesse de revenir sciemment sur un terrain qu'il maitrisait plus pour le rassurer ou bien si tout cela était dû au hasard. Toujours était-il qu'il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour détourner la conversation sur ce sujet.

La Druide ricana, mettant un poing sur sa hanche et le jaugeant rapidement du regard, comme évaluant son niveau de sex-appeal. Par réflexe, Balthazar se redressa pour lui donner à voir la meilleure image qui soit. Bon, il n'était certes pas au top de ses capacités en terme de drague, mais il pouvait donner le change quelques instants le temps de retrouver de sa superbe et de son charme.

_ Dans le genre clochard des bois, vous avez vos chances oui.

Ce n'était _très certainement pas_ la réponse qu'il attendait, mais assez curieusement, elle lui fit plaisir et l'amusa grandement. Quelque part, il était profondément soulagé qu'elle parvienne à plaisanter en sa présence. Mis à part ses amis, et le peu de famille qui lui restait, les gens avaient la nette tendance à le fuir comme la peste et le considérer en lépreux lorsqu'ils apprenaient qu'il était une engeance du diable. Réaction normale, blessante, certes, mais qu'il pouvait comprendre. A moins qu'elle ne projetait de le tuer, ce pourquoi elle les avait menés à l'écart de la foule. Elle les cachait bien, mais Bob devinait aisément que ses pouvoirs étaient plus puissants que ce qu'elle laissait paraitre. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à confirmer cette hypothèse pour le moment.

_ Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement, après quelques secondes de silence confortable. Vous êtes Druide. Les diables doivent vous faire horreur.

Sláine haussa les épaules.

_ Les démons me font frémir et me répugne, oui. Mais les demi-diables n'ont pas choisi de naitre ainsi, et je ne peux que compatir. D'autant que de ce que je peux en voir et en constater ; vous ne vous laissez pas marcher sur les pieds par votre partie démoniaque. Même dans la forêt, vous ne l'avez pas appelée.

_ Il y avait mes amis. Je n'avais pas besoin de me servir de mes pouvoirs. Je ne tiens pas à les tuer à cause d'une perte de contrôle.

 _Car je n'y survivrai pas,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement, un frisson désagréable remontant lentement le long de son échine. La simple pensée qu'il puisse causer du tort à ses compagnons, causer leur mort, lui donnait envie de vomir. Parfois, il leur en voulait de cette confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient en lui, de ce poids qu'ils ajoutaient inconsciemment sur ses épaules. Puis il observait Grunlek cuire leur diner avec attention, il sentait Shin se rouler en boule dans son dos une fois la nuit tombée, il entendait Théo râler pour un oui et non, leur tirant des rires. Et il savait que cette pression, cette angoisse en valaient bien la peine.

Bob inspira profondément, s'attendant à ce que la Druide lui pose de nouvelles questions à son sujet, mais elle n'en fit rien. En silence, ils attendirent ses camarades, une paix qu'il finit par troubler, n'y tenant plus.

_ Alors… Sláine, c'est cela ?

L'interpellée grimaça, se frottant machinalement les bras, tirant sur ses manches comme pour masquer ses tatouages.

_ J'avais espéré que vous oublieriez ce regrettable… dérapage. Poderick et sa grande bouche…

Balthazar sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Oublier le prénom d'une femme ? Jamais ! D'autant plus lorsqu'il est agréable à l'oreille et qu'il convient fort bien à la femme en question.

Bien, ses charmes revenaient en force et d'ici peu, il serait en mesure de passer au niveau au-dessus. Plus question de laisser filer cette chance de se rapprocher de l'herboriste. Cette dernière soupira, désabusée.

_ On me l'a déjà faite, celle-ci, vous savez.

_ Ah. Et vous a-t-on déjà demandé ce qu'il signifiait ? Je suis persuadé que je suis le premier ! Un original, moi, ma dame ! Sachez-le !

_ Ou bien une preuve de plus que vous êtes bien un érudit.

_ Ma curiosité est insatiable. Alors ?

Sous un immense soupir, la Druide se plia à la requête du demi-diable. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de son nom humain ; elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Juste lui donner l'illusion qu'ils pourraient devenir « plus » que de simples vendeur/client. Ce qui pouvait devenir problématique, à la réflexion.

_ Sláine. Cela peut être traduit par « bonne santé ».

Balthazar sourit.

_ C'est plutôt approprié. Vous vous destiniez à devenir Druide depuis l'enfance, déjà ?

_ Un heureux concours de circonstances, plutôt. Les Druides reçoivent l'Appel, ils ne décident pas d'eux-mêmes de faire partie du cycle.

_Et vous—

Bob aurait aimé lui en demander d'avantage. D'une part parce que cela lui permettait de mieux connaitre la jeune femme et d'une autre, parce qu'il était foutrement intéressé par les secrets de cette caste. Il aurait adoré pouvoir poursuivre leur conversation, mais c'était bien entendu sans compter sur la capacité qu'avait Théo à apparaitre aux moments les plus… opportuns. Et avec toute la discrétion du monde.

_ AH BAH TE VOILA, TOI !

La charge lourde du Paladin ébranla le chemin, les passants s'écartant sur son passage, impressionnés et craignant de se faire piétiner par sa marche furieuse. Dans son sillage, Grunlek et Eden, qui paraissaient navrés du comportement de l'Inquisiteur sanguin ; et Shin, tout juste derrière eux, qui disparaissait presque derrière le sac de pommes qu'il tenait dans les bras. Surprenant que son contenu soit encore intact ; les fruits ne faisaient généralement pas long feu en présence du demi-élémentaire. Bob plissa les yeux, frustré au plus haut point et serra ses livres sur sa poitrine, avançant d'un pas.

_ Oh, eh, ça va, hein ! Vous étiez en train de vous bouffer le nez alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire !

_ Tu as encore acheté des bouquins ! Mais c'est pas possible, sérieux !

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire. Tu as l'intention de les lire, peut-être ? Et j'ai payé avec mes économies !

_ Les lire, certainement pas, mais les porter, ça y a des chances ! T'es tellement maigrelet que tu te fais écraser par tes bagages. On est pas en vacances, on fait pas du tourisme, on a une mission et tu vas nous ralentir, à ramasser toutes tes merdes, là.

_ Eh. Mes merdes, comme tu les appelles, pourraient peut-être bien te sauver la vie, Paladin abruti.

Théo ouvrit la bouche pour une énième remontrance mais s'arrêta, soudain incapable de répliquer. Bob se tenait face à lui, ferme et plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été durant les derniers jours, à tel point que le Paladin se sentit gêné. Il faisait tout pour tenter de passer outre les douleurs qui le saisissaient si souvent à la nuque et le long du dos, une souffrance devenue habituelle qu'il s'appliquait à dissimuler aux yeux des autres. Par fierté, par peur, aussi, il devait se l'avouer. Pour les empêcher de s'inquiéter sur son sort et perdre un temps précieux.

Théo se souciait peu de sa propre personne, il avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine abnégation que beaucoup jugeaient, au mieux, dangereuse, au pire ; complètement idiote. Chacun de ses compagnons de route avait ses propres fardeaux et il ne tenait pas à en rajouter encore davantage sur leurs épaules, ainsi fonctionnait leur groupe. Le poison qui courrait dans ses veines était de son fait et il trouverait le moyen de résoudre ce problème, à un moment ou un autre. Et s'il devait mourir à cause de cela, eh bien… Au moins, il s'agirait de lui plutôt que l'un de ses amis.

Théo s'était figuré que, puisqu'ils n'en parlaient pratiquement jamais, les autres avaient perdu plus ou moins espoir à ce sujet. Ou tout du moins, qu'il ne s'agissait plus de leur principale priorité. Il marchait et respirait, était encore capable de tenir une épée, pourquoi aurait-il fallu s'inquiéter de savoir si le poison progressait ou non ? Ils avaient déjà fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, son existence était désormais aux mains des dieux. Mais Balthazar, érudit et tête de mule jusqu'au bout des ongles, lui prouvait encore une fois qu'il n'oubliait jamais rien. Et qu'il n'était pas non plus du genre à abandonner si facilement.

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme ignorait s'il était touché par cette attention toute particulière ou bien s'il devait se mettre en rogne à ce sujet. Il le reconnaissait peu, mais l'esprit d'analyse de Bob était particulièrement impressionnant et les avait tiré de mauvais pas de nombreuses fois. Il aurait dû concentrer ses ressources mentales sur leurs adversaires, et non pas se disperser en cherchant un remède à son mal. Après tout, le demi-diable avait tout intérêt à ce que le dernier des Silverberg meure et lui redonne ainsi sa pleine liberté. Ils voyageaient ensemble depuis des mois, des années maintenant, et jamais il n'avait bridé Bob mais le mage et lui avaient toujours été extrêmement conscients de cette épée de Damoclès que l'Inquisiteur faisait planer au-dessus de sa tête bouclée.

Par amitié, Théo était capable de le tuer. Pour la même raison, Balthazar était prêt à tout pour le sauver. Les Dieux devaient rire d'eux à longueur de journée.

Laissant les deux plus jeunes s'observer sans plus rien dire, Grunlek prit le parti de rejoindre le côté de la Druide, haussant un sourcil interrogatif à son adresse.

_ Nous en avons terminé ici ?

_ Oui, acquiesça-t-elle doucement, presque à voix basse, comme si hausser le ton en cet instant aurait été une grave insulte. J'ai tout ce qu'il me fallait, et je vais commencer la préparation du rituel aussi rapidement que possible.

_ Bien, approuva le nain en passant une main douce dans la fourrure d'Eden. Rentrons, alors. Et au fait, Bob. Tu verras ça avec Shin, mais je crois que tu as des pommes à lui _offrir_.

ПϴП

Le trajet du retour s'était effectué dans le calme. Ils n'avaient croisé ni ours géant, ni brigands et étaient revenus sans encombre jusqu'à la chaumière de la Druide dans la soirée. Sláine les avait presque aussitôt abandonnés pour se mettre immédiatement au travail, les laissant retourner à l'auberge, fourbus et chargés, dans le cas de Bob. Shin avait pratiquement terminé de dévorer son sac de pommes lorsqu'ils avaient chacun rejoint leur chambre pour s'écrouler tête la première dans le lit. Balthazar avait bien entendu veillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ses compagnons s'endormant presque instantanément une fois leur tête en contact avec la délectable surface du matelas rembourré de paille et de boules de tissus.

Il s'était tiré des couvertures le dernier, et en partie à cause —ou plutôt grâce— à Grunlek qui avait entreprit d'empaqueter leurs affaires, déjà sur le départ. Vankhaal, messager silencieux, était venu les trouver aux premières lueurs de l'aube, tapant contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Il avait visiblement attendu un bon moment sur le rebord avant que Shin ne remarque sa présence et le fasse entrer dans la pièce. La Druide leur proposait de lui rendre une dernière visite en début d'après-midi, puisqu'il semblait qu'elle aussi ait travaillé d'arrache-pied toute la nuit, consciente qu'ils ne patienteraient pas une journée de plus et devaient reprendre la route au plus vite.

Elle les avait accueillis comme la première fois, ébouriffée et cassante —le manque de sommeil faisait de terribles ravages sur son humeur déjà naturellement piquante— les faisant entrer rapidement dans son atelier. Le rituel en soit avait été d'une simplicité déconcertante. Beaucoup d'encens, d'immenses runes et signes tracés à la craie sur le sol de sa cabane, au centre duquel Shin avait dû se tenir immobile pendant de trop longues minutes. Elle lui avait fait boire une mixture infâme avec laquelle il avait presque faillit s'étouffer —pour ne pas changer— et avait psalmodié pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans une langue inconnue sous le regard sceptique des trois autres, restés sur le banc de touche pour assister à la séance. Bob s'était attendu à un peu plus de spectaculaire, peut-être une explosion ou deux, voire même une modification physique sur le malheureux Shin, mais il n'en n'avait rien été. Elle l'avait béni, avait nettoyé ses chakras et empoché les 13 pièces d'or convenues.

_ Vous ne devriez plus avoir de problème, maintenant, déclara-t-elle en soulevant légèrement le menton de Shin pour scruter le blanc de ses yeux, tournant autour de l'archer comme pour vérifier la qualité de son travail. J'ai rééquilibré vos forces intérieures et les runes ne réagissent plus, c'est bon signe.

_ Oui, à ce sujet… Faut que je les garde longtemps ou je peux m'en débarrasser tout de suite ?

Maculées d'encre et d'humus frais, les joues du demi-élémentaires étaient parcourus de signes druidiques. Ses bras avaient connu le même sort et pendant quelques instants de pure angoisse, il avait même cru qu'il en serait de même de tout son corps. Fort heureusement, la Druide ns'en était arrêtée à la moitié _supérieure_ et il n'avait pas eu besoin de retirer autre chose que la chemise de lin qu'il portait sous sa tunique habituelle. Sláine lui avait expliqué que ces rituels étaient encore plus efficaces lorsqu'ils étaient pratiqués entièrement nu —tant le pratiquant que le pratiqué…— et si Bob s'était levé d'un bond en chouinant qu'il se sentait faible et avait peut-être lui aussi besoin d'un rééquilibrage de forces internes dans les règles de l'art ; Shin avait eu la réaction inverse. Il en avait fait pleurer une jeune mandragore tant son « NON » avait été tonitruant.

Sláine lui tapa amicalement le bras, lui désignant la porte d'une main.

_ Vous pouvez aller vous rincer, Shinddha, les runes ne font plus effet désormais.

Ni une, ni deux, le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires et passa en trombe devant ses camarades pour aller se décrasser à la pompe dans le jardin de l'herboriste, ravi de se débarrasser de cette sensation poisseuse qui virait doucement en démangeaisons à force de sécher. Il avait la peau fragile, bordel ! Théo lui emboita le pas sans ajouter mot, Grunlek et Bob s'attardant un peu pour ramasser leurs affaires et remercier la Druide.

_ Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, messieurs, déclara-t-elle en inclinant très légèrement la tête. Si jamais vous repassez par ici, n'hésitez pas.

Bon. Il s'agissait plus d'une formule de politesse qu'une véritable invitation, mais si Sláine devait être honnête avec elle-même ; elle n'avait rien contre un peu de leur compagnie de temps à autres.

_ Nous n'y manquerons pas, accepta vivement Bob en hochant tant la tête qu'elle ne se serait pas étonnée de la voir rouler au sol. Plus posé, Grunlek imita cependant son camarade et alla même jusqu'à saluer Vankhaal, perché sur une étagère proche, qui lui adressa un croassement aigu en guise d'au-revoir.

_ Bon les gars, on reprend la route ? On a du chemin à faire, là, les secoua Théo, déjà sur le pied de guerre, son bagage solidement harnaché à Lumière qui s'abreuvait sous les bons soins de Shin.

Le demi-élémentaire sourit à la Druide, penaud, et la remercia du bout des lèvres alors que chacun vérifiait l'état de son équipement une dernière fois. Plus rancunier, le Paladin se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche à son attention, se contentant d'un bref signe de tête. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse qu'il se soit déjà abaissé à ça sans lui faire avaler son bouclier. Pas que l'envie ne le démangeait pas. Attrapant la bride de Lumière, le jeune homme fit avancer sa monture pour la guider vers l'extérieur des bois. Grunlek suivi le mouvement, accompagné de sa louve qui, aussi aimable et bonne que son maitre, grignota brièvement la manche de la Druide en guise de salut et de remerciement. Sláine flatta un instant la grosse tête de l'animal avant de la regarder rejoindre sa petite meute hétéroclite, le demi-élémentaire enfin libéré —du moins l'espérait-il— de sa malédiction trottinant d'un pas léger pour se mettre à la hauteur du nain. L'espace restreint empêchait Bob de convoquer Braiser sans risque de tout faire bruler autour de lui —l'animal en soit n'aurait rien fait, mais l'invocation, elle… mieux valait prévenir que guérir— et ils devraient attendre d'être sortis des bois pour chevaucher plus rapidement vers la cité des Merveilles, leur prochaine destination.

Sur son seuil, la Druide les regarda partir, vaguement nostalgique et envieuse. Elle avait eu sa part de péripéties, étant plus jeune. Mais l'âge était encore loin de l'avoir rattrapé et elle regrettait un peu de ne pouvoir voyager comme elle avait pu le faire auparavant. Parcourir le monde, aller de découverte en découverte ; la vie d'aventurier, bien que rude, avait ses bons côtés. Son désir brusque de les suivre la pris au cœur quelques secondes et elle chassa l'idée d'un mouvement de tête. Elle avait sa place ici, aussi futile soit-elle aux yeux du reste du monde, et un devoir à accomplir. Et tant que la forêt s'agitait ainsi, elle ne pouvait se permettre de partir en vadrouille, insouciante. Suivant les membres de la troupe des yeux — ils avaient été ses clients les plus intéressants depuis des années, assurément— son regard vert accrocha le dos du mage, légèrement en retrait, qui fouillait dans les profondeurs de son sac. Oh. Elle avait presque failli oublier.

Bob se sentit vaguement tiré vers l'arrière, une traction douce dans le milieu de son dos qui le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Une main fine tirait le tissu ignifugé de sa tunique, cherchant son attention, et son égo en profita pour faire plusieurs bonds monumentaux dans sa poitrine. Alors que la partie archaïque de son cerveau lui hurlait à l'oreille que ses efforts s'étaient finalement révélés être payants, le reste de ses pensées s'agita en avisant le visage concentré de la jeune femme qui le retenait. Pivotant vers elle, il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, laissant ses camarades le distancer. Il les rattraperait bien assez tôt, pour l'heure ; il avait un rendez-vous de dernière minute de la plus haute importance.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix était pleine de miel, douce et veloutée, spécialement dédiée à ce genre de situation où tout pouvait basculer d'un simple mot vers des options très agréables. La Druide esquissa un mince sourire mais garda son sérieux.

_ Je ne suis pas devin, demi-diable. Mais la forêt murmure. La présence de Shardick dans les bois n'était certainement pas anodine. Je vous ai déjà mis en garde, mais de grandes forces sont en marche. Et je doute que ce soit pour le meilleur. Tout comme je pressens que vous serez amenés, vous et vos compagnons, à les croiser. Plus tôt que tard. Méfiez-vous. Il y a en ce monde des pouvoirs et des êtres que l'on pense comprendre et maitriser, mais il n'en n'est rien. Nous ne sommes que des humains, ne l'oubliez pas, tout mage, ingénieur, demi-élémentaire et guerrier que vous êtes.

Balthazar ouvrit la bouche, tant pour s'apprêter à lui demander un complément d'informations —parce que fichtre, en terme de prédictions, elle était clairement plus douée que la vieille du village— que la remercier de ses mots. Ses amis mis à part, rares étaient ceux qui le considéraient d'abord comme un _humain_ avant de l'associer au diable qu'il abritait. Elle plus que tout autre, pour qui la simple existence des démons était un affront à tout ce qu'elle défendait et croyait, cette simple attention le touchait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient finalement quitté le marché, trop pressé qu'il était de changer de sujet. Il n'eut malheureusement pas la possibilité de corriger cette négligence que la voix de Théo, plus loin sur le chemin, le hélait, l'enjoignant vivement à se manier le train-arrière. Et d'arrêter de jouer les jolis cœurs, tant qu'à faire.

Indigné, le concerné fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à défendre son honneur et répliquer vertement que lui au moins n'était pas un mufle sans éducation mais une nouvelle fois l'on venait interrompre son élan. La Druide saisit sa main et y fourra un sachet de tissu, ainsi qu'une liasse de notes manuscrites. Bob haussa un sourcil curieux, examinant avec intérêt le contenu de sa paume.

_ Des herbes, l'éclaira la jeune femme en tapotant le sachet. A faire infuser. Pour votre… ami ? Paladin. J'ignore comment soigner son mal, je n'ai encore jamais vu pareille chose et l'étude du poison aurait été bien trop longue pour vous donner des réponses. J'ai noté cependant tout ce que j'ai pu relever, et quelques hypothèses. Peut-être trouverez-vous quelqu'un, sur votre chemin, plus capable de que moi pour l'aider. Ces herbes ralentiront la progression du poison et diminueront ses douleurs. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Le mage jeta un bref coup d'œil aux recherches de la Druide, se retenant de les parcourir sur le champ tant sa curiosité était grande, et les rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'elle continue à les aider ainsi. Théo avait été si récalcitrant, à la limite de l'odieux, et leurs aventures communes, si mouvementées, qu'il n'avait plus songé un seul instant aux résultats de la consultation qu'elle avait menée, des jours plus tôt. Qu'elle ait gardé tout ceci à l'esprit et qu'elle ait tant investi pour eux le toucha au cœur. Sèche, l'humour mordant, elle n'en n'était pas moins une femme de parole et il adorait ça.

Attrapant sa main avec la légèreté que conférait l'adresse de l'habitude, Balthazar ne put retenir son élan de gratitude, apposant brièvement ses lèvres sur le dos de sa peau. La Druide eut un ricanement amusé, sans se dérober.

_ Je vous remercie pour tout, ma Dame. Il me tarde que nos routes se recroisent. Votre divine présence me manque déjà.

_ C'est cela, oui, rit elle en lui tapant doucement la main, récupérant ses doigts dans la manœuvre. Et d'ici là, qui sait, vous aurez peut-être une autre malédiction farfelue à me soumettre. Avec vos aventures, cela ne m'étonnerait guère.

_ Peut-être même serait-ce la malédiction de l'am—

_ Putain, Bob, tu vas te bouger le cul, ouais !?

Le mage râla, énervé au possible, se détournant pour insulter Théo qui attendait, les autres regardant le trainard en se moquant légèrement de lui. Il était en pleine séance de drague, bon sang ! Qu'on le laisse travailler en paix, merde à la fin !

La Druide rit encore une fois et lui tendit la main. Bob sourit, l'attrapant sans hésitation pour la serrer vivement.

_ Bonne route, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon.

_ A une prochaine fois, Dame Sláine.

Elle rit encore avant d'ajouter, un rien espiègle.

_ Onnen. Sláine Onnen. Que serait une Druide sans son Nom ?

Soufflé, le mage ne sut comment réagir alors que l'information faisait lentement son chemin dans les méandres de son esprit. Son Nom… Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle confiance de sa part, mais putain, il en était plus que ravi ! D'une dernière pression sur les doigts fins, mais pleins de force, il finit par se détourner et rejoindre ses compagnons au petit trot. Bon, il n'avait pas eu son baiser. Mais un nom, un rire et un sourire, destinés à lui seul, il pouvait bien s'avouer vainqueur, non ?

ПϴП

 _Quelques temps plus tard, dans un donjon putride, un peu trop près d'un gouffre de mana_

Shin savait qu'il aurait dû hurler. A dire vrai, il l'aurait sans doute fait s'il en avait eu l'opportunité. Mais l'action s'était déroulée à une telle vitesse qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser qu'il tombait en arrière, basculant dans la bouche béante du puits débordant de magie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation de péril et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière non plus, malheureusement —et en quelque sorte, il espérait très sincèrement que ce ne serait effectivement pas sa dernière chute.

Tiré en arrière avec violence, ses pieds quittant le sol, il se surprit presque à ne pas avoir de pensées réellement incohérentes dans un style hystérique. Un « ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu » aurait été parfaitement approprié dans une telle situation, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Pas plus qu'il ne songea à ses camarades, restés à la surface, qui avaient vaillamment tenté de le rattraper et avaient lamentablement échoué.

A dire vrai, la seule personne à laquelle il pensa en cet instant fatidique, suspendu entre le plafond du donjon qu'il voyait se découper en rond au-dessus de sa tête, et le néant qui l'attendait en dessous ; fut la Druide. Celle-là même qu'ils avaient rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt, avec ses rituels à la con et sa chasse au grizzly géant. Celle qui les avait trainés, et lui dans le tas, jusque dans un marché magique surpeuplé, celle que Bob avait tenté de se mettre dans la poche, celle qui s'était à plusieurs reprises, un peu —beaucoup— foutue de leur gueule.

Elle, et les treize pièces d'or qu'ils avaient payées pour ces conneries de chamane du dimanche. Le seul point positif à sa situation ; il n'y avait pas d'eau, ni de fond pour s'écraser. Pour le reste, en revanche, il s'était royalement fait entuber.

_ Mais quelle salope !

* * *

Rapide réponse à **Swatchy08** avant de conclure. Alors les personnages (Sláine excepté, qui est à moi et que je peux prêter si l'on me le demande gentiment -avec un chèque, donc) viennent du jeu de rôle Aventures, diffusé sur la chaine youtube "Bazar du Grenier". Interprétés par les Fred et Seb du Grenier, Bob Lennon et Krayn, sous la houlette de leur maitre du jeu Mayhar. Et oui, effectivement, c'est bien moi qui a écrit Anaimia. ^^ Je te remercie pour tout tes compliments !

Bien, reprenons donc. Voilà, fin de chapitre, un peu plus long que les quatre précédents, histoire de conclure gentiment et sur une pointe humoristique. Je pense. Mon humour pouvant être assez tordu, parfois... Et puis, avec la musique putain de tragique/superbe/magnifique/poignante du début du dernier épisode de la saison 6 de Game of Thrones en fond sonore ; je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure manière façon de faire du "burlesque".

Bref, une fin implique toujours chez moi un petit speech explicatif sur certains points, et une invitation à aller faire un tour sur mon bloc parallèle ; Aux quatre coins de la folie (mis à jour avec le même facteur aléatoire que les vidéos d'Antoine Daniel) pour avoir accès aux illustrations (déjà postées et peut-être futures, vue que j'ai du temps devant moi maintenant), et aux extraits de n'importe quoi qui peuvent parfois donner lieu à d'autres fics.

En ce qui concerne Sláine j'admets que ce personnage sera peut-être amené à réapparaitre, si jamais je me lance dans un nouvel écrit. Ou pas. A voir en fonction de ce que je veux bien raconter. Mais maintenant qu'elle est là, eh bien, j'ai la possibilité de m'en resservir. Pratique, n'est-ce pas?

 **Sláine** signifie bien  "bonne santé", en gaélique. Quant à Onnen, il s'agit de son nom de Druide, qu'elle a reçu lors de son initiation. Il s'agit de son nom véritable, magique, avec lequel on pourrait la manipuler, ou l'influencer avec des sortilèges. Les noms sont naturellement puissants, dans bien des légendes et c'est pourquoi il est peu recommandé de le donner à n'importe qui. Je suis partie du principe qu'elle faisait confiance à Bob et qu'elle se sentait quelque part un peu redevable, du fait qu'elle était au courant de sa nature démoniaque.

 **Onnen** signifie  frêne/frêne blanc, en celte. Le _Onn_ correspond à la lettre N de l'alphabet druidique (et est associé au frêne, bien entendu et oui, je fais moult recherches lorsque j'écris). Les légendes nordiques l'associent pour leur part à Yggdrasil, l'arbre-monde (rien que ça, ouais). Il est considéré dans la culture druide comme un pilier entre le ciel et la terre, et sert comme conducteur d'énergie. En terme de propriétés magiques (je vous épargne toutes ses propriétés médicinales, parce qu'il y en a un paquet), il s'agit principalement d'un arbre protecteur, mais aussi il favorise les rêves prophétiques.

Sláine est une des gardiennes de ce que j'appelle les Piliers, comme le sont naturellement tous les Druides. Il s'agit des grandes forces du monde, des concentration de mana intenses qui soutiennent l'univers et l'empêchent de sombrer dans le chaos, en gros. Je me suis grandement inspirée de la série de la _Tour sombre_ , de Stephen King, parce que j'aime beaucoup l'idée du multiunivers, relié par un point central qu'est la Tour. Les rayons de la roue (dont la tour est le moyeu) peuvent être assimilés à des courants de magie et les Piliers sont les points où les rayons rejoignent le cercle de la roue. Facile, non?

Pour ce qui est de Sláine, il s'agit d'une humaine. Je ne l'ai pas développé ici, et peut-être le ferais-je un jour, je l'ignore encore, mais elle n'est pas demi-élémentaire de quoique ce soit. Juste en grande communion avec la nature, et dotée de ses propres pouvoirs.

Bref, que dois-je ajouter de plus, après tout ce blabla explication? Que si vous avez des questions supplémentaires, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir par mp et si vous êtes non-inscrits, sur le blog.

Je vous remercie de votre lecture et de vos commentaires. Je suis ravie de prendre vos critiques et suggestions pour progresser. Et ça me fait toujours plaisir de discuter, aussi. Sur ce, merci d'avoir suivi cette petite aventures avec moi.


End file.
